Las tablas de Arceus
by Kaiba8
Summary: Una organización terrorista quiere dominar el mundo capturando a Arceus, creador de los pokémon. Fusión del mundo real con el de Pokémon.
1. C1: Los tipos negros del metro

Imaginad una realidad paralela. En la que todos los sucesos que han ocurrido, de igual forma, pero con un aliciente. Sin Pokémon. Si se pronuncian esas palabras, miles de alumnos de una clase de historia saltarían al unisono acerca del hecho de como habrían terminado entonces con la Segunda Guerra Mundial si los Estados Unidos no hubieran presentado en sociedad, con unos devastadores efectos, al primer pokémon creado de forma genética. Mewtwo. Algunos aluden a una bomba que, con la ayuda de la radiación y un núcleo de uranio podría haber destruido de la misma forma en que el pokémon psíquico había arrasado hace años Hiroshima. Nadie les creé. Todo el mundo sabe que Einstein consiguió que se pararán todas las investigaciones acerca de la bomba nuclear en el momento en que se vio el peligro de que esta destruyera toda la atmósfera.

¿Cómo habría caído el Imperio Romano si los bárbaros no hubiesen aprendido a domesticar a los pokémon del norte? ¿Cómo hubiese evolucionado la tecnología humana sin la ayuda de los pokémon eléctricos?

Y es que de todos es sabido el pequeño hecho de que los humanos, domesticando a los pokémon consiguieron, no tan solo conquistar el mundo, sino un poder incalculable.

Pero... ¿Qué son los Pokémon? Volved a imaginar esa realidad paralela. Desde esa realidad, estos son seres cuya aparición es un total misterio, porque contradicen todas las teorías evolucionistas. Eso podría ser usado por otras religiones para implantar su "verdad", pero, como en el principio de los tiempos, lo más parecido a un dios por los humanos eran esas criaturas extrañas, hoy en día es aquello a lo que idolatra.

A nadie se le escapa que la tecnología actual se debe en gran medida al hecho de que, al creer en seres cuya existencia se puede demostrar empíricamente, aquellos que aseguraban hablar con esas deidades, fueron enmascarados como simples y traicioneros buscadores de poder y masas a las que controlar a su antojo.

Imaginad esa realidad paralela. Al creer en deidades que de bien seguro no existen, que son una simple invención del ser humano, tuvieron que sufrir un altíbajo en el transcurso de la historia. Algo a lo que podrían llamar "Edad Oscura".

Pero, por suerte, todo eso es una fantasía, y este mundo esta lleno de esas increíbles criaturas. Para bien y para mal.

Capítulo 1: Los tipos negros del metro.

Un metro a hora punta de la mañana, se podría decir que es lo más cerca que estará, de momento, la humanidad de crear sus propias latas de sardinas, cambiando el nombre "sardinas" por "humanos". Es una lata de humanos. Estos, apretados, como borregos, se dirigen a sus quehaceres diarios. Muchas historias se entrelazan, y, aún así, el metro permanece en silencio. Nadie habla. Nadie se mira. Todo el mundo aparta la mirada, o la clava en algún ser del sexo contrario, con ojos de decir "Como me gustaría...". Pero por lo general, esas travesías son la muestra de lo poco sociables que somos. Nadie habla con nadie, y todos ignoran al inmigrante que pasa vendiendo mecheros. Él no tiene dinero. Pero aquellos que van en metro tampoco. Uno no entiende la posición del otro. Y viceversa. Es a esto a lo que se ha llegado. A ignorar a todo cuanto te rodea. Quizás este es el motivo de que se produzcan acciones como la siguiente.

Se abre la puerta en una parada cualquiera del metro. Entra una figura. Viste de negro. Tanto en los pantalones, tanto en la camisa, de manga larga, y como en la gorra situada estratégicamente para que le tape el rostro. Lo único que parece destacar de él mismo es un pequeño cinturón de cuero que tiene seis pequeñas chapas metálicas, las cuales están comunicadas con un imán, el cual sujeta tres objetos esféricos. Tres pokéball. Pero, a nadie le interesa. Y todo el mundo ignora la nueva presencia. De todas formas, si han salido diez personas, han entrado cinco más. No importa.

El metro huele mal. Aunque la gente se duche antes de salir de casa, en el metro, y con todo ese calor humano, hace que sudes. Es la particular sauna subterránea.

La figura alza la cabeza y mira al techo, después a la puerta de salida, y, finalmente, agarra una de las bolas que descansan en su cinturón.

-Ah. Te pille-Murmura una voz. Proviene de un hombre, o mejor dicho, chico. Esta sentado en su asiento. Con las piernas cruzadas. Realmente, una figura como esa tenía que destacar, pero, la gente estaba tan acostumbrada a las vestimentas extravagantes que también la ignoraban. Era normal.

Para ser exactos, la figura vestía con una gabardina negra, abierta que mostraba una camisa gris de algodón y de manga larga, y unos pantalones de pana oscuros. Un cinturón escondido debajo de su camiseta guardaba algunas pokéballs, de la misma forma en que lo hacía la sospechosa primera figura. Unas botas negras, de cuello alto y punta de hierro terminaban su apariencia. Además, para más inri, llevaba un sombrero de ala ancha, de aquellos que se usaban hace muchos años. Este le tapaba completamente el rostro, y además, terminaba de dar esa extraña visión de persona. Tal era eso, que las personas que le rodeaban, dos inmigrantes de piel oscura y un chico, situado de forma horizontal, lo miraban de vez en cuando, por si acaso. A él le daba igual. A ellos no.

Se levantó tranquilamente, y se levantó un poco el ala del sombrero, para observar mejor al sospechoso.

-Chaval, ¿Eres entrenador?-Dijo lentamente hacía el chico, el cual se lo quedó mirando absorto.

Era el chico que estaba en su misma ristra de cuatro asientos, situados tocando el final del vagón. Y el sospechoso estaba en la otra punta del vagón.

Dicha nueva persona, era un chaval de no más de dieciséis años que vestía con pantalones tejanos en tonos azules y abombados. Tenía aún cara de crío, y el pelo corto. Por lo general, su apariencia era similar a la de un rapero, incluso por el simple hecho de que llevaba una camiseta de manga corta que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Blanca, y con unos dibujos que no decían nada. Simplemente estéticos.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-Preguntó el chaval. El desconocido sonrió bajo el sombrero, y este vio esa sonrisa. Daba miedo.

-Las pokéballs desprenden un pequeño campo de energía, que, fácilmente se puede detectar si llevas el aparato correcto.-Le contestó, mientras se acercaba a él, y empezaba a hablar con volumen inferior.

-No se pueden llevar pokémon a no ser que vayas a un evento deportivo dedicado a ello, ya sabes cuales son las normas en este sentido. El hecho de que los lleves significa que, o quieres fardar de tu posición, que te la sude lo que dicte la ordenanza municipal, o que vayas a usarlos para alguna acción no relacionada con los combates deportivos.-

-¿Eh?-Dijo él, sorprendido.

-Hay cinco personas en este metro que llevan pokéballs. Una esta al final de este vagón. Una en cada vagón del metro, y tu. Haciendo un total de cuatro, por lo que, voy a necesitar tu ayuda.-

-¿Eres entrenador?-Preguntó él interesado.

-Era. No tengo licencia. Pero es lo de menos. Necesito tu ayuda.-Dijo la figura-Levántate de aquí si quieres ayudarme.-

-¿A qué?-

-Ya lo verás.-

El chico se lo pensó dos veces, y luego se levantó. Realmente no había mucha diferencia entre la altura del desconocido y él. Aunque este le llevará media cabeza.

-¿Has oído hablar de las pokéballs con temporizador?-Preguntó él. El ruido del metro hizo que solo él escuchará eso.

-No. ¿Qué son?-

-Como su nombre indica, son pokéballs que se abren cuando pasa determinado tiempo. Al abrirse, su pokémon lleva una orden pre-programada. Acostumbra a ser un ataque.-Le comentó mientras hacía un paso al frente. Al fondo se empezaba a notar una luz que provenía de la entrada en otra estación. De paso, observo como la figura dejaba una pokéball enganchada en la pared.

-¿Cómo? ¿Y porque querían hacer esto?-Comentó el chaval.

-Llevo semanas investigando, y esto es... un ataque terrorista. O así se le podría llamar. Necesito tu ayuda, chaval. ¿Ves al tipo vestido de negro y con gorra que acaba de colgar una pokéball en la pared? ¡Tienes que atraparlo cuando salga de la estación!-

-¿Cómo?-Volvió a decir. Al parecer estaba asustado.

-¿Me imagino que quieres ser maestro pokémon, no?-Dijo con una sonrisa-Los verdaderos maestros se forjan durante las guerras, gracias a su papel de usar a los pokémon como arma defensiva. Ocurrió en el pasado. Un ejemplo sería Ishikawa Goemon. Fue un japonés del siglo XVI que robaba a los ricos para dárselo a los pobres. Era conocido por llevar consigo un Flygon. No muchos pueden decir que un Flygon les siguiera sin haberlo capturado con una pokéball (Invento que se inventó unos siglos más tarde). Este, domesticó por la vía salvaje a un Flygon, lo volvió su compañero, y lo usaba para hacer el bien. Bueno, después se cuenta que le mataron a la familia y en venganza arrasó castillos enteros, hasta que un Magmar acabará con su vida. También he de añadir que es una leyenda. Pero sirve.-

La estación empezó a divisarse por el final del vagón. Al parecer había mucha gente que tenía la intención de salir, así como de entrar en el vehículo.

-Deprisa. Toma una decisión.-Dijo observando al chaval. Este, siguió pensándolo hasta que el metro paró.

-Si no lo haces tu, no podré con los tres. Escaparán. El metro explotará. Y lo harán en más lineas. Centenares de personas morirán. Quizás no sea la mejor vía, pero ser un héroe es siempre un buen camino para el maestro pokémon, aunque no sea así de la forma deportiva.-

-Vale. Acepto.-Dijo finalmente. Estaba temblando. Lo miró. La figura se levantó del todo el sombrero para que este pudiese verlo. Se sorprendió. Era muy joven. Tendría como veinte años. El pelo, largo, le caía por encima de la cara, escondiéndole un poco más el rostro. Tenía una barba incipiente, como si hiciera días que no se afeitará.

-Corre tras de él. Tienes pokémon, no? Noquéalo. A él, sí. A una persona. Es necesario. Volveré a comunicarme contigo.-Dijo mientras empezaba a andar hacía la salida, le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera. Las puertas empezaron a abrirse.-A todo esto, ¿Cual es tu nombre?-

-Me llaman Reub. ¿Y a ti?-Preguntó.

-Me llaman el Ranger Negro.-Comentó mientras le indicaba que su presa empezaba a escaparse.

La puerta se abrió del todo. Gente entró. Gente salió. El sospechoso salió del metro. La figura le hizo un gesto a Reub, mientras con un rápido movimiento agarraba de su cinturón una pokéball, la hacía bailar en su mano, y la lanzaba contra el techo con una magia especial en sus movimientos.

Reub salió corriendo del metro, y miró a izquierda y derecha. La figura estaba en las escaleras mecánicas, situadas tras una pequeña caminata por el andén. Empezó a correr, mientras agarraba una pokéball de su bolsillo.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Otras dos figuras, exactamente vestidas como la que perseguían se acercaban a dichas escaleras. Una de ellas estaba a punto de subir en ellas, pero, la otra iba detrás de él.

Mientras el metro se adentraba de nuevo en uno de los túneles que le dirigían a su nueva posición, salió un deslumbre lumínico de él. Procuró no pensar en eso, y empezar a seguir a las tres figuras. Pero; para ello tendría que al menos, empezar por alguna de ellas, por lo que, armándose de valor se giró hacía la que andaba hacía las escaleras por detrás de él. Esta le miró. Y vio que llevaba una pokéball en la mano.

-¡Mierda!-Gritó la figura, mientras empezaba a correr hacía la otra salida, situada a la otra punta del anden.

Reub no se lo pensó, y empezó a correr detrás de él.


	2. C2: Medio millar de muertes

**Capítulo 2: Medio millar de muertes**

Correr por un anden lleno de gente, no era lo que se dijera, una gran idea. Eran las ocho y media, y ya hacía tarde a lo que tuviese que hacer. Realmente, ya no importaba. Lo único que sabía, es que esos tipos iban a hacer estallar, de un modo u otro, los metros de la ciudad, y que el tipo raro del sombrero le había pedido que le ayudará. Al principio le había parecido convincente, pero, al ver huir a los tres le había entrado el pánico. Si pueden hacer estallar un metro, ¿Qué le harían a él? Quizás una de las razones por las que solo se había decidido a seguir a uno. Al fin y al cabo, tendría más posibilidades de conseguir algo, y más aún de seguir con vida. ¿Quién le mandaba a él adentrarse en estos "frega'os"?.

Finalmente consiguió salir del anden, y encaminarse por unas escaleras en las que no había gente. La figura se había quedado quieta en medio de estas. La poca luz que había en el lugar le daba un toque tétrico a la situación.

-¿Y esto es lo que envían? ¿A un niñato? ¡Oh, vamos!-Dijo la voz. Era la de una chica. Algo mayor que él, pero joven también. Un destello de luz, y ante él había ahora un Mightyena. El perro negro dejó ir un gruñido furioso hacía él, y el destello le dejó ver a la chica momentáneamente.

-¿Un pokémon?-Murmuró. Entonces sonrió. No tenía ningún problema en enfrentarse a un pokémon. Hacía años que entrenaba pokémon, por lo que abrió desde su mano su pokéball, liberando al monstruo que habitaba en ella.

Era un Smeargle. Irónicamente, otro perro, con el pelaje blanco y con un rostro bastante estúpido. Movía frenéticamente su cola, cuya forma final parecía un pincel. Pintura verde caía por esta.

-¡Finta!-Gritó la chica sin dejar tiempo a que el chico dijera algo. Y, ayudándose de la oscuridad, el Mightyena apareció debajo del pokémon normal, y simulando hacer un ataque por debajo, le clavó sus zarpas en el perro blanco por arriba.

Sorprendido por la violencia del ataque del pokémon, Reub hizo dos pasos hacía atrás. ¿Cómo podía ser un ataque Finta tan devastador?

-Vaya, un crío del campo.-Dijo ella con una risa.-¿Me imagino que nunca has visto el poder de un ataque pokémon de verdad, no? Los ataques normales de los pokémon que usáis en las competiciones deportivas no pueden ser tan devastadores, ¿Verdad? Eso es lo que ocurre cuando los combates son simplemente amistosos. Estos no.-

El pokémon de Reub hizo dos pasos hacía atrás, y le mostró a su amo la herida que tenía en la cabeza. Sangraba. Además de que el pokémon mostraba lágrimas en los ojos.

-Realmente patético. ¡Triturar!-

-¡Cuidado Smeargle!-Gritó Reub-¡Esquema!-

El Smeargle saltó hacía atrás haciendo una torpe voltereta en el aire mientras movía frenéticamente contra el suelo su brocha-cola, dibujando algo que se parecía al Mightyena haciendo Triturar, al mismo tiempo en que las mandíbulas de este le agarraban a la cola con fuerza. Al ver eso, el entrenador hizo devolver al herido a su pokéball, antes de que el oscuro perro le arrancará la cola. Lo veía capaz de ello.

-¿Se puede saber porque me seguías, chaval?-Dijo la chica, al ver como a Reub se le palidecía la cara, mientras andaba de vuelta hacía el anden.

-Me lo habían dicho. No me...-Dijo mientras otro destello luminoso iluminaba el lugar. Las escaleras tenían unas pequeñas manchas rojas por el lugar, seguramente ocasionadas por el perro, y en el suelo se podía observar el dibujo sin terminar del Smeargle.

De la explosión lumínica apareció un Koffing. Su nombre salió por la boca del mismo, alargando la letra "i". En ese momento, el aire empezó a llenarse de polución.

-Ah, eso es lo que yo llamo una buena jugada-Tosió la chica al ver como por los poros del pokémon veneno no paraba de salir ese humo asqueroso.-Espera que adivine tu jugada... me has hecho creer que eras un enclenque mientras preparabas esto... al estar en un espacio cerrado, el Koffing me dejará sin aire para respirar y así me podrás atrapar...-

-¿Eh?-Dijo Reub, mientras pensaba que él tan solo había sacado a su segundo pokémon, aunque, la opción que le había dado la chica era buena. Por lo que se sintió con suficiente energía como para contraatacar.-Sí, claro. Y ahora... Koffing, ¡Gas venenoso!-

El Mightyena saltó hacía arriba mientras empujaba momentáneamente su cabeza hacía atrás, y descargaba un rayo de energía contra el pokémon contaminante.

-¿Hiper Rayo?-Gritó él sorprendido. Empezó a andar hacía atrás, mientras observaba como el rayo impactaba contra el pokémon, lo mandaba hacía el suelo, y, como este aún tenía fuerzas como para hacer saltar por los aires parte del pavimento, así como ocasionar una fuerte explosión en el lugar.

La onda expansiva lo tumbó hacía atrás, ocasionando que la pokéball que sujetaba saliese disparada hacía el anden. Algo la paró.

-Tarde...-Comentó una voz.-Suerte que he detectado esto. Anda chaval, nos vamos.-

La voz era de una chica. El impacto contra el suelo lo había dejado algo perdido, pero lo único que sintió es el suave gruñido de un pokémon, y como todo su cuerpo cambiará de lugar.

Y, sin darse cuenta, estaba en otro lugar. No era la estación de metro donde se había enfrentado a la entrenadora esa, sino en un lugar donde había un montón de luces pálidas. Era una sala, ni muy grande, ni muy pequeña. En primera instancia, se había dado cuenta de que estaba en un lugar rodeado de ordenadores. Muchos de ellos. Parecía como si estuviera en una sala de comunicaciones. De fondo, se oían ruidos procedentes de procedimientos internos de las máquinas, o de otras cosas que ahora no tenía sentido de interesarse por ellas.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Preguntó. Se levantó del suelo. Alguien dejó caer una pokéball. Él la cogió al vuelo. Era su Koffing. Quién lo había hecho, era una chica. Tenía el pelo largo, y teñido en varios colores, entre los que destacaba el fucsia y el negro. Estaba sentada en un sillón, mientras acariciaba a un Espeon. Vestía con una camisa negra de tirantes, por encima de la cual llevaba una especie de capa-bufanda que le llegaba hasta más allá de las rodillas por detrás, lugar por el que también terminaba una falda negra. Unas medias del mismo color terminaban (Aparte de las botas). También llevaba un cinturón, el típico para estos casos, con pokéballs y todo eso.

-Mejor que no lo sepas. De hecho, tampoco te lo diríamos. Sino ya no sería un secreto. Primero de todo, mis disculpas. Negro es así, se dedica a darle el trabajo pesado a los demás...-

Se oyó otro ruido, y por la puerta entró otra persona. Reub recordó ese sombrero, era el del Ranger Negro.

-Si hubiese tenido algo que hubiese podido parar las pokéballs con temporizador, encantado le hubiese dado ese trabajo.-Dijo este. Se quitó el sombrero, y mostró su rostro. Estaba serio, y parecía afectado por algo.-Escaparon... ¿No?-

-Sí. ¿Has sentido las noticias?-Dijo ella.

-No, no he tenido tiempo. El problema de poner tres explosivos en un metro es que no se puede pasar de vagón en vagón, por lo que el trabajo es triple para salvar a esa masa que no mueve ni un dedo para salvarse. Eso si, después exigen su salvación.-Dijo mientras agarraba otra butaca (De cuero, de espalda alta. Las típicas de señores del mal) y se sentaba en ella, dejando ir un suspiro.-Han ganado el asalto, ¿No es así Espe?-

-Medio millar de muertos en varias explosiones simultáneas de metros de todas las lineas. Yo creo que sí.-Dijo ella.

-Podrían ser más. Ah, no. Me corrijo. Serán más. Esto es tan solo una distracción. Ya sabes lo que buscan.-Dijo tranquilamente, mientras Reub, en el suelo, no se enteraba de nada.

-¿Qué es lo que buscan?-Preguntó Reub-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-

Los dos se quedaron mirando al invitado. Espe miró a Negro y pareció decirle con su cara algo parecido a "Creo que tenemos que contárselo". El le contestó asintiendo.

-Chico... ¿Tu sabes como se creó el mundo?-Dijo con toda tranquilidad, como si no fuese con él.

-Mmmm... supongo que por lo del Big Bang y todo eso, no?-Dijo el sin estar seguro.

-Bueno, podríamos empezar con eso. Sí, se podría decir que fue así. Pero a la vez no. La teoría más expandida explica que por aleatoriedad se produzco una implosión en la no-materia que creó lo que todos conocemos como "Big Bang". Otros dicen que, fue un pokémon. Exactamente Arceus. En parte es cierto. Y en parte no. Se dice que Arceus es el único ser vivo que puede vivir en la no-materia (O falso vacío). La no materia podríamos decir que se trata del espacio que hay entre universos. Podríamos decir que es como la nada del multiverso. Se dice, o al menos esa es la versión que más me creo, que Arceus fue el que hizo que se originará el Big Bang, y que, en su regocijo por haber creado este universo, se instaló en uno de esos planetas, al que se llama "Génesis". Allí creó a todos los pokémon, o eso dicen las mitologías. Esta parte no me la creo, y tampoco voy a profundizar en ella. Pero bueno, llegamos a la parte sustancial, y es que se supone que "Génesis" se destruyó por una causa cualquiera (Las religiones ya tienen su plantel de ideas estúpidas para poner), y estos pokémon tuvieron que emigrar a un planeta. A la Tierra. Este planeta sirvió como su refugió, y se supone que Arceus esparció 17 piedras para que todos los tipos pudieran sobrevivir en este planeta. Las cuales, fueron cogidas por los tribales humanos y según la cultura popular se tallaron formando las 17 tablas de tipo. Claro esta, los trozos de piedra restantes se perdieron por todo el mundo, y las tablas son guardadas por aquellos que creen en la leyenda. Muchas están en museos, y algunas están en posesión de señores ricos que no tienen mejor cosa que hacer que gastarse un dinero que podría emplearse en erradicar el hambre del mundo...-

-No te enrolles y ves al grano.-Le gritó Espe, lo cual hizo que Negro hiciera una mueca.

-Bueno, pues que esta organización creé en la leyenda. Y como se dice que si se reúnen las 17 tablas será como un llamamiento para que Arceus aparezca...-

-¿Y para que quieren que Arceus aparezca?-Preguntó Reub absorto por la historia que le estaban contando.

-Para capturárlo. Si consiguen al Pokémon "creador", nadie podrá derrotarlos. Y oh, que típico, conquistarán el mundo. Cosa que no entiendo... Todo el mundo sabe que el mundo esta hecho una mierda, pero siguen habiendo locos que se creen que pueden conquistar el mundo. ¿Acaso sabrían controlarlo?-

Espe se levantó de su asiento y ayudó a Reub a alzarse del suelo (Aunque este se hubiese sentado en el mismo) mientras de fondo se oía a Negro quejarse por todo.

-Tu asimila lo importante. Quieren las tablas para capturar a Arceus, las tonterías de este loco con demasiado tiempo libre ignóralas. Aún hablaría más si le muestras interés.-

-¿Y porque me lo contáis?-

-Tu ciudad va a ser destruida para atraer toda la atención del mundo para que ellos puedan hacerse con una de las piedras. Y, desgraciadamente, van a hacer lo mismo 16 veces más en otros lugares con tal de conseguir todas las piedras. Y, ya que lo has ayudado una vez, nos ayudarás otra vez.-Dijo ella, amablemente.

-¿Y que he de hacer?-

-Reúne a un grupo de entrenadores pokémon lo bastante amplio como para poderles plantar cara a la orden de los entrenadores negros (Es como le llamamos a los que han hecho estallar los metros), pónles un nombre, y actuad como si lo hicierais por voluntad propia. Vamos a jugar con su distracción, creando otra.-

-Vamos, que os van a usar de cebos. Pero a lo mejor podréis salvar vuestra ciudad de la destrucción, porque no creo que un grupo de tres personas pueda con todo.-Dijo Negro mientras se giraba hacía uno de los ordenadores y empezaba a aporrear el teclado.

-Lo dicho, que este es imbécil. Si queréis salvar la ciudad, tendréis que hacerlo vosotros (Nosotros os ayudaremos), pero, es imposible que atacando con las armas normales se pueda hacer algo.-

-A no ser que uses un Mewtwo-Dijo con total tranquilidad Negro, antes de que le lanzarán algo parecido a una zapatilla a la cabeza. Este la recibió.-Lo irónico es que se lo tengamos que decir a un grupo de críos. Pero bueno, como ocurre con los mangas, si quieres que algo salga bien, dejáselo a un grupo de críos.-

La chica se giró hacía él, como si fuera la típica escena de serie de comedia, y este se calló, siguiendo con lo que estaba haciendo.

Y entonces, Reub vio como un Espeon se acercaba a él.

-Piensa en el lugar donde quieras estar. Y allí estarás.-Le dijo la chica.-Y cierra los ojos.-

Y él le hizo caso. Cerró los ojos. Y cuando los abrió, estaba en la entrada del metro donde había quedado con sus amigos.


	3. C3: La ciudad desierta

**Capítulo 3: La ciudad desierta.**

Si se creía que iba a encontrarse con sus amigos, creo que tenía demasiadas esperanzas. Lo único que encontró fue la entrada del metro con la típica cinta de la policía, además de dos policías yendo hacía él.

-Chico, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo el primero de ellos. No hacía falta describirlos. ¿Quién no sabe como es un policía de relleno? Vestido con camisa con botones azul marino, con un arma, con pokéballs, y finalmente, con unos pantalones de pana negros. Y oh, sí. La gorra. No nos podemos olvidar de la gorra.

-Yo... estoy esperando a mis amigos-Dijo él, dejando claro que la ironía era que decía la verdad. O mejor dicho, lo que él esperaba que fuese verdad.

-Un día como hoy no es día para quedar.-Dijo el segundo policía. Era una chica.-Han muerto muchas personas, ¿Sabes?-

-Venga, no te quedes parado por aquí. Puedes parecer sospechoso.-Dijo el primer policía, mientras una idea llegaba a la cabeza de Reub... la voz de la chica le resultaba familiar.

-Entendido, disculpen ustedes.-Dijo él mientras se distanciaba de la boca de metro.

El ambiente de la ciudad era apagado. Inerte. Había tranquilidad por todas partes. O mejor dicho aún, una especie de terror incipiente. Estaban tan aterrados por lo que había ocurrido, aunque nada más hiciesen veinte minutos que había sucedido, que estaba ya toda la ciudad en cuarentena. No había gente por la calle, excepto por un grupo de tres chicos.

-¡Rueb!-Gritó uno de ellos, alzando la mano, en signo de que le estaban esperando. El empezó a correr hacía ellos, y se dio cuenta de lo aliviados que estaban al verle allí. Cosa normal ya que habían estallado bastantes metros a la vez.

Era un pequeño grupo de tres personas, dos chicos y una chica, la cual llevaba un Eevee colgando en la cabeza, de pelo castaño y largo, tal y como acostumbraban a hacer muchos entrenadores con sus pequeñines (Eevee era considerado como uno de los pokémon mascota que se permitían llevar fuera de la Pokéball durante el transcurso del día normal). Era la más pequeña de los tres, y vestía con una camisa blanca por encima de la cual pasaba el asa de la bolsa de ropa que llevaba. En dicha asa, llevaba enganchada dos pokéballs. La bolsa, era de color rojo, con una ilustración en blanco del símbolo de una pokéball, y con bastantes chapas enganchadas alrededor de ella. Pantalones tejanos y unos zapatos azules a cuadros terminaba su vestimenta. Parecían algo asustados, por lo que Reub se apresuró en llegar a ellos, corriendo si hacía falta incluso.

El primero de los chicos, era el más alto de todos, tenía el pelo rubio y vestía con una camisa blanca fina de manga larga. Llevaba una chaqueta en tonos oscuros recogida y que sujetaba con uno de sus brazos. Terminaba su vestimenta con unos pantalones tejanos (En el cinturón llevaba cinco pokéballs) y una pequeña riñonera que parecía proveerle de accesorios necesarios para el entrenador pokémon. Como era de suponer, llevaba calzado, ya que, cualquiera se pone a pisar el suelo sucio de la ciudad. Este calzado, eran unas deportivas blancas con unos trazos negros.

El último de ellos, tenía el pelo largo, pero no tanto como la chica, ya que a esta le llegaba hasta finalizar la espalda. La parte de detrás la llevaba atada en una cola.

Llevaba un jersey de manga larga rayas grandes que alternaban colores verdes y grises, y por debajo parecía que se veía una camiseta negra asomarse. El jersey hacía bien su misión, ya que disimulaba el cinturón lleno de pokéballs que llevaba atado a sus pantalones tejanos grises, de aquellos tan actuales que se podía ver y que correspondían a la triste tendencia de hacer pagar cincuenta euros por unos pantalones rotos.

-¿Cómo has llegado aquí?-Dijo el primero de ellos. Era el chico alto. Parecía aliviado de verlo con vida-Creía que ibas en metro cuando sucedió todo. Nosotros nos salvamos de poco.-

-Sí, iba en metro, pero por suerte en el que no explotó.-Dijo él.

-Pero... ¿Cómo has podido tener la suerte de estar en el único metro que no ha explotado?-Dijo el segundo chico.

-Bueno... tuve algo de ayuda externa. Solo os diré una cosa. ¡Me enfrenté a un Mightyenna impresionante! Acabó con Smeargle y con Koffing en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.-

-¿Cómo?-Dijo la chica, que parecía alucinada.-¿Te has enfrentado a alguien? ¡Pero si no se pueden liberar pokémon, y menos de combate en el metro!-

-Bueno... esto es una larga historia... esperad que os la cuento...-Dijo él empezando el relato de como conoció a esos dos tipos extraños que vestían de negro, su combate contra la chica de la organización, y como le habían salvado la vida. También les contó lo que el Ranger Negro le había contado, y lo que querían que hiciesen. Al terminar, los tres, muy sorprendidos y con claros signos de no creérselo, le miraron con cara de creer que estaba loco, o algo parecido.

-Esta historia es bastante extraña... y aún siendo cierta, ¿Porque deberíamos luchar?-Le comentó la chica

-Aún no he decidido si haré ese grupo...-Dijo él.

-Oh, vamos. Te conozco. Lo harás. Buscarás a los mejores entrenadores pokémon de la zona y te enfrentarás a ellos.-Le contestó la chica. Su Eevee dejó ir un gruñido. Los cuatro se quedaron callados.

-¿Porque me da la situación de que todo se me queda demasiado grande?-Dijo finalmente.

-Quizás porque esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza...-Le contestó la chica. Su Eevee volvió a gruñir, esta vez con más fuerza.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu Eevee?-Dijo Reub mirando como el pokémon de la chica empezaba a erizársele el pelo.

-No lo se-Dijo mientras lo cogía de su cabeza y observaba como el pequeño y peludo pokémon intentaba desesperadamente huir de las manos de esta.

-Yo creo que sí que sé que le pasa.-Dijo el chico bajo, mientras les indicaba a los demás que mirasen hacía arriba, donde había un Treecko colgando de uno de los edificios cercanos. El pokémon lagartija según parecía, hacía un pequeño rato que los observaba.

-Es un Treecko... eso no es nada.-Dijo el chico alto, quitándole importancia.-Aunque, está esto vacío de gente, así que si Kusa quiere intentar capturarlo, no creo que pasé nada.-

-No se porque, pero me da la sensación de que tiene entrenador...-Dijo Reub, como quién no quería la cosa.-Más que nada porque los Treecko son originales de climas tropicales, y en España solo se encuentran en las Canarias. Se le debe de haber escapado a algún entrenador.-

Y, mientras los cuatro observaban al pokémon, este se levantó, saltó, y sin motivo aparente, lanzó un ataque Hoja Afilada contra ellos. Sorprendidos, al ver venir las hojas (Las cuales parecían una especie de shuriken verde), las esquivaron rápidamente, al mismo tiempo en que se daban cuenta de que tres figuras oscuras se acercaban hacía ellos.

-Bien hecho recluta. Has pillado al chaval que se me escapó antes.-Dijo una voz que Reub recordaba.-Y al parecer sabe algo de esos tres entrometidos que nos jodieron una de las explosiones del metro.-

Cuando se acercaron aún más, pudieron ver que eran tres personas que iban vestidas de policía, dos de las cuales se habían encontrado hacía nada con Reub para advertirle de que se fuera. Le había parecido familiar antes, y le parecía familiar ahora.

-Espera... tu eres... ¡La chica del Mightyena!-Dijo él, mientras con gran rápidez sacaba dos pokéballs de su cinturón, y las lanzaba contra el suelo sin pestañear, para que saliesen de ellas con una explosión lumínica un Smeargle y un Charmeleon.

El primero parecía algo más debilitado que el segundo, más que nada porque tenía una varias heridas, ya cerradas, que le había causado el pokémon oscuro.

-Sí, definitivamente, eres el chaval entrometido.-Le dijo la chica. Tenía el pelo corto, y una talla considerable de busto. Hacía tiempo que había pasado de la veintena de años. Miró a sus dos compañeros.-No pueden haber pruebas... eliminad a los otros dos chicos y a la chica. Al entrometido me lo cogéis. Será interesante poder sacarle información acerca de esos tres.-

-Entendido. Recluta, encárgate del que tiene que seguir vivo. Yo acabaré con los otros tres.-Dijo el otro chico. Este era muy delgado, y sin duda el más alto de los tres. Se quitó con elegancia el sombrero de policía que llevaba, en el mismo momento que sacaba de su bolsillo una Ocasoball.

-¿Os vais a quedar quietos?-Gritó Reub a sus amigos.-Yo me encargo. Vosotros escapad.-

-¡Solo llevas tres pokémon! ¡No te vamos a dejar aquí!-Dijo Kusa, la chica.

-Oh, vamos. Seguro que vosotros tenéis aquí a vuestros pokémon de competición, ¿No?-Dijo él, mirándolos, mientras la Ocasoball volaba por los aires e impactaba en el suelo.

-Emmm... pues no.-Dijo finalmente el chico alto.

-Pues mirad, si queréis ayudar, ¡Huid! Buscad el cajero más cercano y sacadlos.-Dijo Reub en el momento en que observaba como del haz lumínico aparecía una silueta.-¡Oh, mierda!-


	4. C4: Solos en un mar de llamas

**Capítulo 4: Solos en un mar de llamas.**

El ambiente, aunque fuera de frío invierno, empezó a calentarse en el momento en que el ardiente pokémon hizo acto de presencia. Era un Magmar, y solo pisar el suelo, hizo que el suelo empezará a evaporizar todo rastro de humedad que hubiera cerca.

-¡Lanzallamas!-Gritó el hombre, mientras la chica empezaba a andar hacía el lugar del que había venido, como si ya diese por supuesto que no había que preocuparse por ese tema.

Los chicos saltaron hacía un extremo, en el momento en que vieron como el Treecko del recluta (Un chico que no tendría más de diecisiete años) golpeaba al Smeargle con un Puño Dinámico a gran velocidad y lo enviaba contra el suelo debilitado.

-¿Qué coño?-Gritó Reub, en el momento en que oyó la explosión de un edificio cercano, ocasionada por el Magmar.

Para ser más exactos, el ataque llameante del pokémon había dejado una ola de calor a su paso, y, en impactar finalmente contra el edificio, se desplazo por la planta baja de este, encendiendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso, empezando a originarse un incendio bastante importante, que, entre otras cosas, al tratarse de un edificio de varias plantas y pegado a otros edificios, hizo que las llamas empezarán a extenderse hacía las plantas superiores.

Aunque, lo peor estaba por llegar, ya que empezaron a sentirse gritos de dentro de dicho edificio. Estaba habitado.

Reub dejó de ver ese edificio, y observó como el Treecko le lanzaba una patada baja al Charmeleon, también lanzándolo contra el suelo.

-¡Huid! ¡Ya!-Gritó, pero esta vez pareció que sus ordenes ya no eran necesarias. Los tres habían echado a correr tan solo ver el ataque del Magmar.

-Jefe, ya me encargo yo. Siga a esos tres.-Dijo el recluta muy seguro de si mismo.

Era un chico de pelo largo, rubio, el cual llevaba atado en una cola. Era bastante pequeño en lo que respeta a la altura, por lo que, de haberlo visto alguien, se hubiese dado cuenta enseguida de que no podía ser policía, aún yendo vestido como tal.

-¡Charmeleon, furia!-Gritó Reub en ver como el Treecko le asestaba un puño dinámico al Charmeleon, a lo que este le contestó dejando ir un grito de rabia, y asestándole algo parecido a una cuchillada en el brazo. El Treecko lo apartó, en el mismo momento en que se agachó, girando sobre si mismo, y golpeándolo de nuevo, esta vez con una patada super alta, la cual terminó por debilitar al pokémon.

-¡Mier...!-Dijo Reub sin poder terminar la palabra, puesto que el hombre se había situado detrás de él, y le había asestado un golpe en la nuca, haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento.

-Recoge sus pokémon, y lleváselo a Agatha.-Dijo el hombre, mientras le indicaba a su Magmar, que atacase a discreción hacía la dirección por la que los chicos habían huido.

Los tres cambiaron de calle en el momento exacto en que se oyó el ruido que producía a una llamarada al pasar por el lugar por el que antes habían andado. Se giraron un momento, y empezaron a sentir como esa ola de calor asfixiante les inundaba. Para más inri, el sonido de una explosión no ayudaba en esa sensación.

-¿Qué hacemos?-Gritó el chico más bajo.

-Buscar un cajero que nos permita sacar a nuestros pokémon. Creo que serán necesarios pokémons de agua. Todos los que podamos.-Gritó Kusa, mientras agarraba de la mano a los dos, y les indicaba que debían correr todo lo que pudieran, por lo que los tres siguieron su carrera por las calles.

-Sí, creo que cerca puede haber uno.-Dijo mientras sacaba de su riñonera un aparato, sin dejar de correr. Era una especie de móvil, que entre otras cosas hacía las funciones de pokédex.-Sí. ¡Al final de esta calle hay uno!-

-¿De la destruida o de esta en la que estamos?-

-¿Tu que crees?-

-¡Vamos!-

Y entonces pararon en seco, ya que algo les estaba esperando.

-Mierda... ¡El Magmar!-Gritó el chico.-¿Qué hacemos Kir?-

-¿Luchar?-Comentó el chico bajo, mientras con gran rapidez sacaba de su cinturón una pokéball y la arrojaba contra el suelo, liberando con la típica presentación que viene luego de que la bola rojíblanca impacté en el suelo y se abra al transmitir la energía transmitida por el choque a un pequeño mecanismo que permitía iniciar la reacción en cadena que ocasionaba que el pokémon saliese de su prisión diminuta. Aunque era más fácil usar algo parecido a un imán para iniciar dicha cadena, a muchos entrenadores les gustaba lanzar sus pokéballs contra el suelo, en una muestra de la magnificencia que llegaron a obtener sus antepasados en concursos, o en batallas bélicas.

En cuando la cortina de luz hubo desaparecido al disiparse esta al chocar contra las moléculas que componían el aire, se pudo observar como un pequeño ser de color verde asomaba su rostro de esta.

-¿Un Larvitar? ¡Vamos, no me jodas! ¿Vas a pelear contra ese Magmar con una mierda de Larvitar?-

-Sé más exacto, Beul. La cría de mi Tyranitar...-Le comentó con una sonrisa en los labios.-Ala, podéis iros, dejádmelo todo a mi.-

-A ver... ¿Cómo que irnos?-Dijo Beul, indignado-¿Acaso te crees que te vamos a dejar aquí?-

-No es dejarme. Es ir a buscar vuestros equipos pokémon de torneos, volver a ayudarme, y bueno, todo eso. Yo simplemente tengo que resistir hasta que volváis.-

Beul, el chico alto, se acercó a su amigo, con dos pokéballs en sus manos y se las dio.

-Úsalas. Si desgraciadamente te derrotan al Larvitar, al menos que mis pokémon te sirvan de ayuda. Volveremos antes de que te des cuenta. De verdad.-

-¡Largaos!-Les gritó mientras apuntaba con su dedo índice al pokémon de fuego.-Larvitar, ¡Magnitud!-

Los dos chicos empezaron a correr por la misma calle hasta que encontraron otra bifurcación por la que cambiar de sentido, mientras oían de fondo el ataque del Larvitar. Eso si, lo que no se esperaban oír fue un grito de terror, seguido de una ola de calor que recurrió por todo el lugar, eso, les hizo pararse, y al girarse, vieron pasar por la calle que acababan de abandonar una gigantesca llamarada precipitarse contra el suelo. Seguido, claro esta, de su explosión que levantó trozos de asfalto y humo.

-¡No es posible!-Gritó Kusa que tuvo la intención de volver hacía atrás. Una lágrima se desplazo por su rostro, mientras su cerebro empezaba a coordinar la acción de empezar a correr hacía el lugar que habían abandonado. Beul la paró.

-Hay que seguir.-Dijo secamente. Su rostro era una libreta abierta. Mostraba desesperación y terror. Sin duda, sabía que su amigo estaba muerto.-Y creo que he tenido una idea...-

-¿Una idea? ¿Cual?-Le comentó la chica, como si eso fuera suficiente para mantener su esperanza a reflote.

-Llamar por teléfono. No se me ha ocurrido antes porque estaba aterrado con todo esto... pero... ahora que he visto el teléfono... Sólo hay que llamarlos a todos. Y nos traigan a nuestros pokémon del torneo. Y claro que sí, hay que llamar a la policía, si no es que ya se han dado cuenta. Quieras o no, que empiecen a arder edificios es una muestra de que ocurre algo. Si alguien avisa, los tendremos aquí rápidamente. Estamos en una ciudad, y estoy seguro que los vecinos ya se han dado cuenta de lo que ocurre...-

-Beul... ¡Han desalojado la zona! ¡No hay nadie cerca! Solo algunos rezagados que no han hecho caso de las indicaciones y se han quedado en sus casas. Como los que han muerto con el primer lanzallamas.-

-Oh, claro. Eso explicaría porque no ha cundido el pánico... dígase con otras palabras... ¿Puede que la gente no se de cuenta, no?-

-Exacto.-

-Aún y así... debo intentar de llamar.-Dijo activando el móvil y empezando a apretar números.

Un sonido se oyó por delante de ellos. El típico sonido que precede a una entrada espectacular. Ese sonido de cuando alguien hace un paso hacía delante, y deja a todos sorprendidos. Para bien o para mal.

-No puedo dejaros hacer eso...-Dijo una voz. Era el recluta.

-¿Dónde está Reub?-Gritó la chica mientras lanzaba al juego a uno de sus partidarios. Del destello apareció un Plusle. La rata eléctrica conocida por tener una sobrecarga de electricidad positiva dejó ir varios chispazos alrededor suyo mientras se encaraba al chico que se acercaba, y al cual, no tardó mucho tiempo en unírsele su Treecko.

-Con Agatha. Es importante conseguir toda la información posible de aquellos que pueden saber de nuestros planes. Vosotros, como no sabéis demasiado, pero no sabéis suficiente a la vez... tenéis que ser eliminados.-

La lagartija verde, sin que le tuvieran que decir nada, salió disparada contra el Plusle de Kuse, y con gran velocidad le asestó una patada en la cara, por el lado, lo cual hizo que este girará sobre si mismo, justo a tiempo para que el atacante saltará, virará en el aire, y le asestará otro golpe con la parte trasera de su pie en la nariz, dejando al pokémon eléctrico K.O. en un movimiento.

-Vale... Kuse, entreténlo un poco más, que estoy llamando a Duard.-Dijo Beul intentando tranquilizar a la chica, que, acababa de sacar a un Minum al campo, mientras terminaba de escribir un número y se ponía el aparato en la oreja.-¡Bien, hay línea!-

-Eso es una buena noticia-Dijo ella sonriendo por primera vez en un buen rato.-¿Sabrá como llegar?-

Su Minum dejó ir un gruñido mientras le lanzaba una onda trueno al Treecko, la cual esquivó girando sobre si mismo, y aprovechando esa velocidad dada para desplazarse hacía la derecha con mucha agilidad, en el mismo momento en que saltaba sobre si mismo dando una vuelta de 360 grados, y le asestaba un Puño Dinámico a la rata llena de electrones.

-Le he mandado por mensaje las coordenadas...-Dijo él. Ella devolvió al Minum a su pokéball, mientras recogía a su pokémon, y con un movimiento de su mano, le indicó a su Eevee que bajará al campo. Y, en ese momento, se oyó un ruido extraño. Una pequeña explosión. No, era más que eso. Era el sonido de un arma al dispararse.

Ella primero miró hacía el lugar del que provenía el ruido, y observó como el recluta había sacado un arma de fuego. Una pistola. Después el mundo se le cayó encima, y como si el tiempo se le paralizará, se giró hacía su compañero.

-¡Oh!-Dejó ir el mientras soltaba el móvil de su auricular. Por el auricular se podía oír una voz que decía "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Beul? ¿Oye? ¡Beul!". El aparato se precipitó contra el suelo, y en llegar a este, se apagó, dejando como recuerdo un chasquido.

Beul tenía un agujero en el pecho. Causado por el arma. Hizo un paso hacía atrás mientras ella observaba como lentamente describía un arco hacía el suelo, mientras un pequeño hilillo de sangre salía disparado de dentro de la herida hacía arriba. Sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo, y su cuerpo se sintió atraído por la gravedad del asfalto.

Ella dejó ir un grito de terror al observar como su amigo tendía en el suelo, así como se formaba una mancha con alto contenido de hemoglobina alrededor suyo.


	5. C5: Y en el caos reside todo final

**Capítulo 5: Y en el caos reside todo final.**

-Ha ido de poco...-Dijo con una sonrisa Kir, mientras se levantaba del suelo. El Magmar acababa de lanzarle un ataque ígneo, el cual su Larvitar había escapado con un ataque excavar, y él también claro, simplemente saliendo corriendo de ese lugar, para que la llamarada no le diese. Aún y así, tenía la piel algo seca, y tenía mucho calor, y para más inri, sed. Pero por lo demás agarraba con todas sus fuerzas las pokéball que le había entregado su buen amigo Beul. Jadeó un segundo y dejó que sus propietarios saliesen de ellas, mostrando un Wingull y un Digglet.

-Oh, vaya... un pokémon de agua.-Dijo la voz del controlador del Magmar, el cual casi ni se veía, por el aura ardiente que rodeaba al pokémon de fuego.-Pronto verás que con una simple naturaleza no puedes ganar, ya que lo que importa es el pokémon en sí. Así como su entrenamiento.-

Dejó caer una de sus rodillas contra su suelo, y se apoyó en la otra mientras el Larvitar surgía del suelo para golpear con un cabezazo al Magmar; pero este, en vez de recibir el golpe, se limitó a darle un puñetazo a gran velocidad, lo que hizo que saliese disparado contra uno de los edificios cercanos, mientras su cuerpo prendía fuego momentáneamente debido a los residuos orgánicos que residían en su coraza de silicio. Un golpe como ese hubiera bastado para reducir a cenizas a un pokémon cuya piel hubiera sido de cadenas de Carbono; pero una hecha de aleación de acero y silicio tenía más las de resistir al movimiento. Eso si, basto para que su cuerpo se pusiera al rojo vivo.

Acto seguido, y sin ningún miramiento, le lanzó una llamarada la cual hizo que el edificio en el que había aterrizado el pokémon larva estallará.

-¡Ahora! ¡Terremoto!-Gritó Kir indicándole al Digglet que debía usar el ataque que había aprendido de su padre. Y Wingull... ¡Hidro Bomba!-

El Magmar se giró simplemente para ver como el suelo empezaba a temblar de forma horrenda mientras recibía una onda de agua que, aunque la mayoría fue evaporada por el cuerpo de este, bastó como para afectarle mínimamente.

-Interesante.-Se oyó, mientras el Magmar saltaba hacía arriba, y quedando momentáneamente en suspensión mientras alzaba las manos y lanzaba una ráfaga de fuego en contra el Wingull, así como el entrenador.

Y... aquí. En mi lecho de muerte. ¿Qué podría decir? Podría haberles pasado a mucha gente, y, a la última persona que creía que le iba a pasar era a mi. ¿Era confianza en que podría salir de todo eso sin sufrir daños insuficientes?

Los héroes de los cómics de aventuras nunca morían de esa forma... pero claro, era bastante pedir que esto fuera como una historia de ficción. Era demasiado pedir. Me siento frío. Y a la vez, ¿De donde viene esa tranquilidad? Mi vista se pierde en este horizonte azulado al que llaman cielo, aunque no lo pueda ver todo por culpa de estos bloques de edificios. ¿Cual es la razón por la que nos escondemos en madrigueras sociales?

Nunca me había parado a pensar en que alguna vez iba a morir. Y de hecho, no me gustaría hacerlo dejando a Kusa en manos de ese cretino. ¿Cómo la puedo dejar sola ante este semejante?

Ojala venga Duard. Es el único que puede ayudarnos. Con él aquí... simplemente ese Magmar sería historia. También lo sería de haber tenido aquí a mi Pelipper.

Ahora es cuando maldigo que no nos dejen llevar a los pokémon que usamos en competiciones cuando no es el día de competición. Él simple hecho de hacerlo nos descalificaría, por lo que la única opción que encontramos fue la de hacer crías de nuestros pokémon. Los movimientos huevo siempre han sido de ayuda para hacer combates de entretenimiento, así como poder llevar algo parecido a los pokémon del equipo en el día a día.

Pero... contra este tipo de personas no sirven. Nunca me hubiese esperado esto... quizás porque nadie se lo había esperado.

Su cara demuestra terror. Ni pizca de esperanza. Ha perdido ha todos sus amigos en este día. Es tan tarde. Es tan tarde. Cuanto lo siento.

-¡No te mueras!-Gritó ella mientras le agarraba la herida del pecho, que no dejaba de sangrar. Su ropa, así como sus manos estaban empapadas de este líquido vital, mientras ella, echándose a llorar, intenta por todos los posibles no caer en la realidad. De fondo, se oye las risas del chaval que ha disparado. Exultante. Victorioso. Se mira sus manos, y sonríe. Observa su arma, por cuyo cañón sale aún un pequeño hilo de humo, y la carga de nuevo para dispararla. Apunta a la chica. Pero ella, simplemente no está atento al chico. Ella siente como el pecho de su amigo, sube y baja más rápidamente, mientras nota las palpitaciones de su pecho. Este tose.

-Kusa...-Dijo él finalmente. Se mantiene sereno aunque sepa que el fin ya está cerca.

-¡No hables! ¡No ahora! ¡Tengo que parar la hemorragia!-Grita ella. Las lágrimas que caen por su casa se confunden con el líquido rojizo.

Su Eevee gruñe furiosamente hacía el Treecko y a su dueño. Ninguno de los dos lo tienen en cuenta. Total, es un simple Eevee.

-Kusa... oye...-Le intenta decir él, mientras tose, y escupe sangre por su boca. Cada vez le cuesta más respirar. Y lo peor de todo... creé que se está ahogando.-Me ha perforado un pulmón... o eso creo... no... aguantaré...-

-¡Tienes que aguantar!-Le grita ella, desconsolada.-¡Por Kir! ¡Por Reub! ¡Por todos!-

-No... llegó mi momento. Pero tu... muéstrales que deben de temer a tu Eevee. Porque... es el único pokémon que...-Dijo, pero no pudo terminarlo. Inspiró muy bruscamente, y después expiró muy lentamente. Y se volvió frío.

Ella dejó ir un grito de terror, mientras se ponía las manos encharcadas de sangre en su cara, y se giraba hacía el asesino, que la apuntaba con su arma.

-Adiós.-Dijo simplemente el recluta, mientras hacía el gesto de disparar su arma.

-¡Eevee, bola sombra!-Grita ella furiosa, mientras su Eevee empieza a crear una bola de energía oscura con su boca, y la lanza contra el recluta a gran velocidad.

En ese momento, este, dispara su arma. Bang.

Kusa hace un paso hacía atrás, anonadada. Asustada. La onda oscura ocasionada por el pequeño y dulce pokémon golpea en el pecho al recluta, derribándolo ipso facto, pero no eliminando al Treecko, el cual se había lanzado hacía un lado para esquivar el ataque.

En un momento, su mente se queda en blanco. ¿Victoria? ¿O me han dado?

Después empieza a sentir un dolor bastante agudo. En su brazo derecho. El proyectil se ha incrustado en ese lado, y ella grita de dolor, mientras cae de rodillas, todo agarrándose el brazo con fuerza, por el cual sale sangre a borbotones.

La bola de fuego que lanzó el Magmar se disipó tras cuatro impactos de impactos acuáticos de poder más o menos similar. Kir se giró para ver de donde venían, y se encontró a un viejo, seguido por detrás de cuatro Blastoise. Los cañones de los pokémon tortuga apuntaron al pokémon de fuego, y el viejo, alzó una mano e hizo un gesto que estos reconocieron como señal para disparar a discreción.

-¿Qué coño?-Murmuró él.

El viejo vestía con un uniforme verde oscuro. Tenía el pelo corto canoso, y los ojos pequeños y fríos, casi escondidos por un mar de arrugas. Sus labios, tensos, y su mirada penetrante le mostraron al chico que se trataba de alguien con mucha experiencia.

¿Como se podía describir su vestimenta? Era una mezcla de traje de etiqueta, puesto que llevaba una camisa blanca con corbata negra, por encima de la cual llevaba una americana verde, de aquellas que en vez de tener la apertura en el medio, lo tenían en el lado izquierdo. El traje estaba perfectamente alisado y limpio, y encima del mismo, llevaba cinco distinciones militares. Sus pantalones, de pana, también verdes, y su calzado elegante y oscuro terminaban la pose de un hombre que apoyaba sus dos manos encima de un bastón de madera oscura con un barnizado impecable, encima del cual llevaba pegada una pokéball cuya parte superior era negra con dos rayas amarillas.

Dos hombres aparecieron detrás del hombre, vestidos de militares, y armados con ametralladoras. Lo más lógico de decir para describirlos, es que se pensará en cualquier marine. Casco. Vestimenta de guerra que les hacía parecen obesos, y unas pistolitas que te dejaban claro que era mejor no jugar a policías y ladrones con ellos.

El hombre dejó que el Magmar cayera al suelo antes de hacer un paso hacía delante, y con él, los dos militares.

-Un superviviente y un terrorista en el punto de vista.-Dijo uno de ellos mientras corría hacía él.

-Poned a salvo al superviviente.-Dijo severamente el hombre. Desde la primera vez que una palabra articulada salió por la boca, Kir supo que era mejor no decir nada. El hombre sabía lo que hacía.

Hizo tres pasos más hacía delante, acompañados del seco golpeo del bastón a cada paso, puesto que iba cojo de la pierna izquierda. Aún y así, en parar, la posaba en el suelo como si estuviese totalmente sana.

-Capturad al intruso.-Dijo el hombre.

-¡Nunca!-Gritó este, mientras agarraba otra pokéball y hacía el movimiento de lanzarla contra sus enemigos, pero, el viejo sacó en un movimiento reflejo perfecto y estilizado su arma (Una pistola de bolsillo que llevaba guardada en el mismo bastón, justo al lado de la madera, y justo debajo de la pokéball), y sin ni inmutarse, disparó contra el terrorista, acertando de un golpe seco en su frente.

-Acción defensiva. El sujeto ha intentado terminar con la vida del civil, y las fuerzas de seguridad del estado se han encargado de reducirlo por la vía pacífica. Se ha negado, y se ha tenido que actuar en consecuencia. Que así quede escrito en los informes.-Dijo sin pestañear, mientras se giraba hacía Kir, que parecía sorprendido.

-Muy buenas tenga civil.-Dijo él, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza.-Déjeme presentarme, soy Joaquín Nadal. A su servicio. ¿Podría explicarme que ha ocurrido aquí? Por supuesto, no llegará a otros oídos su empleo de Pokémon en la vía civil sin autorización pertinente.-


	6. C6: Deux Ex Machina

Capítulo 6: Deus Ex Machina

Kir, simplemente no sabía que decir. Los dos soldados le observaron observaron claramente que tenía signos de deshidratación.

-Mi general, el superviviente necesita atención médica urgente.-Dijo uno de los soldados que le atendían, puesto que había llegado a un extremo en que le costaba mantenerse de pie.

-Bien... entonces que traigan un helicóptero.-Dijo secamente, mientras alguien detrás suyo sacaba un walkie-talkie y comunicaba la petición.

-Tengo... una pregunta señor...-Dijo Kir.

-Es de mala educación no contestar antes a las preguntas que le han formulado los mayores, señor... ¿Cual es su nombre, chico?-

-Mi nombre es Kiren Almázar.-Dijo él, jadeando.

-Pues señor Almázar, ¿Puede usted contestar mi pregunta?-Dijo él, en tono seco y tajante.

El chico empezó a contarle todo lo que sabía, mientras el hombre lo escuchaba muy atentamente. Al terminar de contar todo lo que sabía, Joaquín simplemente hizo un paso hacía delante, y miró el cadáver.

-¿Las tablas de Arceus?-Dijo él.-¿Es eso lo que quieren? Viejas reliquias del pasado de un culto religioso. Es la idea más estúpida que he escuchado en tiempo, chico. Aún así, creo que han mostrado suficiente capacidad como para ser una molestia. Lo comunicaré a las altas esferas... y actuaremos en consecuencia.-

Mientras se acomodaba en la pared del edificio más cercano, encima de un suelo roñoso y sucio, con la cabeza algo nublosa, recordó cómo, hace poco, su Eevee había derribado al terrorista con una bola sombra. El pequeño bucle que se había creado al impactar la bola de ectoplasma oscuro contra el chico, y el siguiente giro horizontal de su persona antes de desplomarse patéticamente contra el suelo había sido una sensación bastante agradable para el asesino de Beul, uno de sus amigos. Aún así, en su cuerpo se seguían barajando las posibilidades de levantarse, agarrar el arma que había soltado en su caída su enemigo, y abatirlo a tiros. Por venganza.

Pero... había algo que le decía que no podía hacerlo. No podía reducir drásticamente la vida de alguien, aún cuando se tratará de alguien tan despreciable como para terminar con la existencia de sus seres queridos.

Quizás fuera por el poco oxígeno que llegaba a su cabeza, pero le dio la sensación de que el Treecko, tan valiente al principio, no quería acercarse a su Eevee, el cual estaba a la defensiva alrededor suyo, tratando de impedir que se acercarán a ella.

Lo que no esperaba, es que la pequeña lagartija empezará a brillar exponencialmente, y con ello, a cambiar de forma, entre lo que se incluía un crecimiento exponencial de su altura. Era lo que se llamaba evolución.

Curioso era el hecho de que estos pokémon evolucionarán de esa forma. En la Tierra existían pocos seres que no fuesen pokémon, y la mayoría de ellos eran cazados para ser transformados en comida, y, teniendo la certeza de que una vez alguien mencionó en un estudio la existencia de un cambio progresivo en algunos seres que tardaba miles de años en realizarse, daba la sensación de que los pokémon no eran de este mundo. Más que nada porque su evolución era gradual a su crecimiento, en vez de ser gradual en la especie en el tiempo. Era un punto que indicaba que el origen de tan impresionantes seres tenía mucho que ver en el exterior de la coraza terrestre a la que llamamos atmósfera. Pero claro, nadie había podido demostrarlo, por que quedaba transpuesto a una simple teoría sin mucha base científica.

Antes de que se cerrarán sus ojos, por la falta de riego sanguíneo, Kusa pudo observar como el pokémon planta agarraba el cuerpo de su entrenador, y se lo llevaba lejos de allí, saltando sobre sus nuevas y poderosas piernas, que, aunque enclenques a simple vista, resultaban ser muy ágiles. También escuchó una voz.

-Hemos encontrados dos civiles. Los dos tienen heridas de balas. Necesitamos un helicóptero... Parece que uno de los dos ha muerto. Informamos también de que un pokémon, posiblemente un Grovyle, acaba de huir con alguien a cuestas. No sabemos si se trata de un enemigo o un civil.-

Aún con los puntos del brazo al rojo vivo, Kusa no dudó en lanzarse encima de su amigo Kir en cuando lo vio sedado y postrado en una camilla.

-¡No hagas eso! ¡Te quitarás los puntos!-Gritó una enfermera.

La sala era la típica sala de hospital. Dos camas, una cortina que se podía correr, y paredes blancas impolutas. Cada cama, tenía su mesita de noche, de construcción cerámica y pegada a la pared. Había una ventana al final de la habitación, en paralelo a la situación de las camas, que eran mirando a la pared, aunque, si miraban a un lado, los pacientes podían ver dicha ventana, por la cual entraba el brillo de un sol que ya desaparecía por el horizonte.

Habían dos personas más en la sala, el militar, y luego una enfermera que intentaba quitar a Kusa de encima de Kir, cosa que el militar le impidió hacer.

-Son aún críos. Necesitan desahogarse.-Dijo el hombre, mientras hacía chocar la punta inferior de su bastón contra el suelo. Su tono seco hizo que la enfermera desistiera.

La chica, empezó a llorar encima del hombro del chico.

-Creía que habías muerto cuando vimos la primera llamarada...-Susurró ella en un mar de lágrimas.-Pero... ¡Beul!...-

El chico, en la cama, tenía los ojos de abiertos de par en par. No pestañeaba. No había nada más que respirar. Con una respiración fuerte. Le acababan de comunicar que su mejor amigo había muerto en la contienda. Su cuerpo, había sido trasladado al depósito de cadáveres donde se le había practicado al autopsia, y había determinado que había muerto por asfixia al habérsele agujereado un pulmón, y posteriormente, encharcado este con sangre.

-Han tenido una mañana dura. Muy dura.-Dijo él sin cambiar su rostro. Seco.-Aunque, son lo más cercano que tenemos actualmente a información de la banda terrorista. Todo sería más fácil si esos malnacidos expusieran su ideología, pero, desgraciadamente simplemente atacan. Y luego no dan parte alguno de que han sido ellos.-Dijo él, mientras ando hacía ellos. Se quedó a unos centímetros de la cama donde estaban los dos.

-Bien... se les ha dejado tiempo para que se reconforten mutuamente. Ahora, atiendan. Me han dicho los dos lo mismo, que ese tal Reubert había entrado en contacto con dos personas que estaban luchando por su propia parte contra la organización cuyo motivo era invocar al pokémon legendario Arceus reuniendo las piedras, ¿No es así?-

Los dos asintieron, mientras Kusa se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

-Al no haber encontrado ningún cadáver, ni cuerpo alguno, en vida o no, debemos suponer que su amigo esta en poder de la organización, por lo que de momento, al no poderlo confirmar, lo más sensato será que ustedes dos no salgan de aquí. Que no hablen de este tema con nadie. Y sobretodo, rezar para que el plan de los terroristas de destruir toda la ciudad sea una simple farsa.-

Reub abrió los ojos para notar como estaba atado en una silla. La sala estaba oscura, y la única luz que emanaba del lugar correspondía a la típica lámpara vieja y decrepita colgada en el techo que se movía lentamente encima suyo.

-Vaya... parece que te has despertado.-Dijo una voz. Una voz muy conocida. La misma que había sentido en el metro, y antes de que se dijera que iban a matar a sus amigos. Con esa premisa, su cabeza solo pensó en el paradero de sus amigos.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho a mis amigos?!-Le gritó a la chica.

-No estas en posición de gritar a nadie. Y oh, tus amigos están muertos.-Dijo ella.

-¡Mientes!-

-Pues entonces, ¿Para que preguntas?-

Se oyó el abrir de una puerta, el cerrarse, y como una segunda persona entraba en el lugar.

-Has fallado en la misión, Agatha.-Dijo otra voz femenina-Aunque, no es de extrañar. Una negada como tu nunca hubiera cumplido con éxito sus funciones.-

-¿Cómo que he fallado? He traído al chaval que estuvo en contacto con los traidores, y he mandado a mis hombres matar a los entrometidos. Aún no he tenido ninguna notificación acerca del fin de la misión.-

-Hace nada ha llegado a una de nuestras bases itinerantes un Grovyle que llevaba a cuestas a uno de tus perros, cretina.-Dijo la mujer, que, por el tono de voz, era algo mayor que Agatha. Eso si, a su lado la chica del Mightyenna era adorable.-Por el estado en el que se encontraba, me parece que la misión ha sido un fracaso. Cuervo Brillante erró al solicitar que te mandarán a ti a realizar la misión. Ahora, no tan solo has parado toda nuestra táctica de invadir el subsuelo barcelonés, sino que has ocasionado que el ejército se haga cargo de los entrometidos, como tu les llamas.-

Reub, escuchaba con detenimiento la discusión que tenían las dos enemigas, y, por lo que decían, parecía que sus amigos estaban vivos. Suspiró aliviado.

-De la misma forma, hace rato que no se nada de tu amante... he enviado un equipo de reconocimiento para que me informe de si tu chico es igual de patético que tu, y se ha dejado capturar por esos perros del estado.-

-Pero... ¿Se ha dado cuenta de que ahora me será imposible de sonsacarle algo al preso? ¿Es estúpida? Ahora no hablará.-Le gritó ella. Se oyó algo parecido a un golpe, seguido de alguien que se caía al suelo

-¿Quién le ha mandado hablar? La culpa es suya, por no haberlo dormido antes de que empezará a hablar. Y la próxima vez que me insulté, me ocuparé personalmente de que termine bailando con los Magikarps. O siendo sodomizada por la chusma de rango inferior. Aunque creo que lo último sería demasiado bueno para ti...-

Se oyó un golpe en el suelo.

-Debería haberla matado cuando ese traidor escapó. Ahora, cumpla con su trabajo, ¿O tendré que enviar también a mis hombres? ¡Me da más trabajo que me soluciona...!-

La puerta se cerró precipitadamente, y se oyó el sollozo de la chica.

-¿Cómo puedes aguantar eso?-Dijo Reub mirando a la oscuridad.

-No es de tu incumbencia, chiquillo.-Dijo ella mientras andaba hacía él.-Vayamos a lo íbamos. ¿Cómo está él?-

-¿Quién?-Jadeó él.

-Mi antiguo maestro, el Ranger Negro.-Dijo ella mientras aparecía dentro de la luz. Estaba sonriendo maliciosamente, mientras se refregaba con su mano allí donde la otra mujer le había pegado hacía poco.

-¿Qué?-Jadeó él.

-Se que estuviste con él en el metro. Fue el que te pidió que fueses tras de nosotros.-

-Pero... ¿Tu maestro? ¿No está luchando contra vosotros?-

-Oh, sí. Claro. Ahora es así. Pero antes estaba en nuestras filas. Era uno de los comandantes de nuestra organización, de allí a que tenga un nombre en clave.-


	7. C7: Las fichas negras se mueven

Capítulo 7: Las fichas negras se mueven.

-Espera... ¿Cómo que fue uno de los vuestros?-Dijo Reub, sorprendido. Ahora podía entender muchas cosas, como el hecho de que él supiera que querían hacer.-Entonces, ¿Queréis dominar el mundo?-

-Realmente... ¿Hace falta que te recuerde que estas secuestrado? ¿Y de que... la que hace preguntas soy yo?-

-Ah... bueno, pero es que comparado con la harpía esa, tu no pareces mala, al menos ahora.-

-¿Tengo que maltratarte o algo para que sigas creyendo que soy mala? ¿O simplemente vas a colaborar?-

-No sacaréis nada de mi, porque no puedo deciros nada.-Dijo él.-Se más bien poco, por lo que no os soy de ayuda.-

-Seguro que si. ¿Cómo llegaste a su base?-

-No te lo voy a decir.-

El puño de la chica se incrustó en su cara, de tal forma en que le partió la nariz. Él dejó ir un grito de dolor, mientras le empezaba a sangrar.

-Voy a repetírtelo... ¿Dónde está su base? ¿Cómo llegaste a ella?-Dijo ella, gritando, mostrando autoridad.

-Ah... ah... no lo se. Me teletransportaron... ah... ah...-Gritó él, mientras empezaba a llorar de dolor al recibir un segundo puñetazo, esta vez en el estómago.

-Bien. Así me gusta.-Dijo ella, mientras colocaba su rostro a centímetros del de él.-¿Así que usan nuestro mismo truco, no?-

-Yo que se...-Dijo él, mientras recibía otro puñetazo en la cara. Está vez fue en la mejilla izquierda, que, entre otras cosas, provocó de saliese por su boca un pequeño hilillo de sangre.-

Acto seguido, lo golpeó tres veces más, una de esas veces en su aparato de segregación de material genético para el desarrollo de una nueva vida. Eso, entre otras cosas, ocasionó que el chaval, dejará ir un grito tan fuerte, seguido de un dolor tan inmenso que lo dejó inconsciente.

-Eso ha debido de doler. De hecho, me ha dolido a mi mismo-Dijo una voz.

-No habla... no hay manera.-Dijo ella

-Ah. ¿Necesitas de mi ayuda? Sabes que se me da muy bien el hacer hablar a los presos.-Le contestó la voz.

-Sí... pero tengo que hacer algo para que la Genetista Loca no me toque más los ovarios...-Jadeó ella.-Este no habla, han matado a Hugo, y los críos han escapado. Vete a saber cuanta gente lo sabe ya. He puesto en peligro la misión.-

Lo único que recibió como respuesta, fue un ataque de risa de parte del receptor.

-¿Genetista loca? Como que oiga, estoy seguro de que la Genetista Carmesí te va a matar. O al menos a intentarlo.-Dijo la voz, mostrándose delante de la luz.

Era un hombre, de mediana edad, entre treinta y cuarenta años. Llevaba un sombrero picudo de mago, y una capa de las mismas características por encima. Por debajo, llevaba una camiseta de traje y unos pantalones de pana. Todo de color negro. Sujetaba en su mano una pokéball de color azul con lineas rojas como parte superior, y blanca por la inferior.

-Agatha... No te preocupes, bonita. Yo me encargo de todo.-

-No tienes ni una oportunidad, lo sabes, no?-Le contestó ella.

-Yo creo que si la tengo. Hugo ha muerto. Tu Ranger está lejos. ¿Porque no conmigo?-Dijo él. Su rostro estaba poblado por una incipiente barba. Tenía el pelo largo y rubio, muy mal peinado y fino, con lo que denotaba que lo más seguro es que la parte de arriba mostraría una calva. Unas gafas de pasta terminaban su apariencia. Y más exactamente junto con cristales de culo de botella.

-Bueno, da igual. Me aburro, y creo que jugar a la distracción será divertido. Primero le sonsacaré lo que pueda... y por último... ¿Alguna idea de como podemos hacerles creer que cualquier cosa que digan los niñatos es mentira?-

Ella se quedó parada. Sin entender que le decía el hombre.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Rafael?-Preguntó ella.

-Imagina por casualidad que aquel que dice que vamos a hacer alguna acción, aparece de repente en medio de la ciudad y empieza a destruirlo todo. ¿Qué te crees que pasaría?-

-¿Su palabra quedaría desautorizada?-Preguntó ella.

-Exacto. Y como parece que es el único que ha tenido contacto con ellos, la palabra de los mocosos también quedaría desautorizada. ¿Entiendes por donde van los tiros?-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Podría ser...-Dijo ella.

-Pues vayamos a ello...-Dijo él mientras dejaba caer su pokéball contra el suelo.-Pero primero, tendrá que decirnos todo lo que sepa. Por poco que sea.-

La bola impactó contra el suelo y se abrió, un rayo de luz iluminó toda la sala, y de dentro salio una criatura bípeda.

Un pasillo largo era lo que separaba un pueblo de saber toda la verdad de lo que iban a hacer los hombres de negro, aquella organización terrorista que, sin tener nombre, ni logo, aterrorizaba a todo el mundo por el simple hecho de que no entendían que era lo que buscaban. Al menos hasta ayer, cuando aparecieron unos chicos que decían que iban a recolectar las diecisiete tablas para invocar a Arceus.

La historia tenía un punto de misticismo, pero, el simple hecho de que iban a matarles por saber eso, era lo único que le bastaba a Joaquín Nadal para saber que había que hacer algo, así como para creérles. El hecho de que fueran amigos de su nieto Manuel, era otra de las cosas que ayudaban. Y más después de que el muerto hubiese llamado a Manuel para decirle algo que nunca pudo decirle.

El ver llorar a su nieto al enterarse de la muerte de su amigo era suficiente para saber que la situación iba a ponerse peor.

Sabía que su nieto era el campeón de la liga europea, tal y como lo había sido hace años su otro nieto, y su hermano mayor. Aunque, claro está, era un caso aparte. Él había quedado tercero en el campeonato mundial, mientras que su nieto Manuel, solo había quedado en la posición veintidós.

Mientras andaba hacía el lugar donde se vería con su superior directo, Joaquín reflexionaba de como iba a justificar su actuación contra los terroristas, puesto que no había recibido orden directa de nadie para entrar en acción.

Aún así, y el hecho de ser un condecorado de las guerras del golfo pérsico, así como haber participado en otros conflictos menores, le habían dado una buena reputación, que, entre otras cosas, le ayudarían a que sus superiores le entendieran, y sobretodo, se movilizarán.

Hasta donde sabía, y hasta donde había enviado a sus soldados, la Tabla Mental se encontraba en el museo de Historia de Barcelona, como parte de una exposición acerca de las religiones antiguas; de la edad media. Suponía que sus efectivos serían más que suficientes como para impedir su robo.

Andaba ayudado de su bastón, puesto que resultó herido en la guerra de Afgana de principios de este siglo. Eso no le había impedido participar en guerras posteriores, puesto que, se le llamaba un genio de las estrategias. Así como de la no-compasión con sus enemigos.

Curioso que su hija, también dentro del ejercito, se casará con Florent Duard, un francés que ganó el campeonato mundial de Pokémon haría unas décadas. Se enorgullecía de decir que su familia era la evolución de una estirpe noble y perfeccionada con el paso del tiempo, y aunque sus nietos no habían seguido sus pasos, habían seguido los de su padre, y demostrando así su talento, se habían proclamado campeones de varias competiciones.

Realmente, lo tenía todo para sentirse feliz.

El sol entraba por los ventanales situados a la derecha de por donde pasaba en esos momentos, antes de que girará a izquierda, y abriera una puerta, que le conduciría a hablar con su superior directo. Su situación, claro está, era una de las bases militares más importantes de la península.

-Buenas tardes tenga General Nadal-Dijo con una voz seca, una voz, que venía de detrás del escritorio.

La sala, era la típica sala del ejército. Rimbombante. Extremadamente recargada. En el medio de la misma, detrás de la cual se encontraba un ventanal enorme por donde no pasaba aún el sol, se encontraba una butaca, que celaba a un hombre.

La mesa sobre la cual estaba apoyado, era de madera. Brillante. Oscura. Extrañamente, tenía un toque rojizo, del cual no se dio cuenta hasta estar más cerca.

-¿General?-Preguntó Joaquín, que empezaba a no entender la situación.

Y en ese momento, la butaca se retiro un poco hacía atrás, y el cuerpo sin vida del viejo cayó patéticamente contra el suelo. En verlo, simplemente agarró la pokéball que reposaba encima de su bastón, y puso el dedo encima del botón de eyección.

-Siento mucho que haya tenido que ver el cadáver. Pero ha llegado demasiado temprano.-Dijo una voz. Era la misma que le había saludado. Pertenecía a un hombre que estaba de pie, delante de una de las cortinas que se usaban para tapar el ventanal.

-Sabe usted demasiado.-

En las profundidades de las tierras Chinas, cuentan las leyendas que hace años, se levantaron dos torres. Muy grandes. Extremadamente grandes. ¿El motivo? Alcanzar los cielos. Controlar grandes extensiones de territorio. Capturar a la bestia del arco iris. Aquella que surcaba desde infinidad de tiempo los cielos, allá donde hubiese un arco iris. Se decía que su poder, ígneo, con un solo aleteo arrasaba hectáreas enteras, donde nunca más volvía la fertilidad. Se decía que uno de sus rugidos, aterrorizaba al más grande de los ejércitos jamás creados por la humanidad.

Se dice que, en ese intento, los emperadores del Imperio, trasladaron allí uno de sus tesoros imperiales. Una tabla hecha con roca. Roja. Y la colocaron en una de las torres.

También dice la leyenda, que un día, el pokémon del arco iris arrasó una de las torres, agarró la tabla, y la guardó en la otra torre.

A la primera torre, la llamaron "Torre Quemada", y a la segunda, "Torre Hojalata". Como toda leyenda, tiene una parte de cierto, y otra que no. A no ser, que hablemos de ese legendario pokémon. El que arrasa territorios y asusta ejércitos. En ese instante, lo mítico se vuelve real. Y, como en toda leyenda, existe su cazador. Ese cazador atraviesa en esos momento las praderas heladas de las regiones interiores del país asiático.

El aire, helado, le muestra su destino; la Torre Hojalata.


	8. C8: La torre hojalata

**Capítulo 8: La torre hojalata**

Pelo rojizo. De punta, emulando ser una llama. Rostro dorado por el sol y la calor que ha soportado. Sonrisa maliciosa. Ojos de asesino. Camiseta roja, muestra de su ardiente deseo. Pantalones negros, en contraposición a lo que llega luego del paso del proceso de oxidación. Botas grises, el final de todo; el polvo. Esa es la composición del cazador.

Una capa negra, acolchada lo protege del frío, mientras se desplaza lentamente por la pradera, que se protege con un manto blanco. A cada paso, la nieve se hunde tras de él, mientras observa el cielo, que parece estar hecho de agua cristalina, y observa como en el frente, y separadas por unos centenares de metros, dos torres se alzan victoriosas hacía el cielo. Es el mismo punto donde la nieve se termina y llega el yermo. Es el mismo punto donde empiezan las montañas.

Cualquiera hubiera calificado ese territorio de precioso. Si fuera humano, claro. El lo calificaba de aburrido. ¿Cómo podía alguien ver algo precioso en una situación donde no había nada para quemar?

A medida que se iba acercando al lugar indicado, a la entrada de la ya calurosa torre, empezó a divisar como, poco a poco, la nieve desaparecía del lugar, y empezaba a tener calor.

Sin parar de andar, se quitó la capa, y la dejó tirada encima del yermo.

El paisaje cambiaba rápidamente. Primero de nevado a prado, y luego de prado a yermo. No había nada que pudiese vivir cerca de esa zona llena de calor.

El cazador sacó una de sus pokéballs de su cinturón. Tenía la parte de arriba azul, con rayas rojas, y la observó claramente. Después observó la puerta.

Era una especie de grabado de un pájaro de cuyas alas salían arco iris, y cuya cola dejaba un rastro de fuego y destrucción a su paso. Debajo, habían grabados varios humanos, los cuales se horrorizaban bajo la presencia del brillante pájaro.

Era una gigantesca puerta de hierro, que de bien seguro solo se podía abrir si tres o más personas emengominadopujaban a la vez.

Pero no había tiempo para ello. La bola cayó lentamente contra el suelo, se abrió, y de su haz luminoso salió un Camerupt. Este, era un pokémon con forma de camello, de patas robustas y cortas. Tenía dos volcanes por gepas, y la piel de color rojizo.

-Me da igual la torre, como si la destruyes. Simplemente quiero entrar en el santuario chino. ¡Llamarada!-Le dijo a su pokémon, mientras se preparaba para entrar.

Se había quedado en manga corta, y suponía que dentro haría más calor, por lo que se sacó una botella de agua que llevaba en su trasero, en una construcción preparada para albergar cinco botellas de medio litro, de las cuales, ahora tan solo quedaban cuatro.

Se la bebió para recuperar hidratación en pocos sorbos, y tiró la botella cerca de su pokémon.

Al parecer, le gustaba asegurarse de que su pokémon estaba a la temperatura idónea. Tan solo acercarse a él, la botella empezó a hacerse más pequeña, al mismo tiempo que salían unos hilos de humo oscuro.

Y entonces, el camello lanzó dos llamaradas desde sus gepas, las cuales precipitaron encima de la puerta en dirección perpendicular.

La primera abrió un boquete en la puerta, dejando ir al aire un bonito olor a hierro fundido, mientras que la segunda impactó con fuerza con lo que quedaba de la puerta, y la echó abajo.

-¡Perfecto!-Dijo él, mientras hacía un intercambio de pokéballs y sacaba un Combusken a la vez que retiraba a su Camerupt. El pokémon pollo hizo dos patadas en el aire como carta de presentación.-Vamos dentro, Combusken. Vayamos a ver que nos depara el final de la torre.-

Era una persona de edad avanzada. Pelo canoso y algo largo. Le llegaba hasta finalizar el cuello. Todo echado hacía atrás, engominado. Se le notaban unas incipientes entradas de su posible calvicie futura.

Vestía con un traje negro. Pantalones y americana de pana. Y debajo de esta, una camisa, también negra, la cual llevaba una corbata negra. Tenía las manos cogidas por detrás, con lo que daba una impresión de poder más elevada.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace aquí?-Dijo Joaquín.

-Permítame presentarme adecuadamente, general Nadal. Mi nombre es Alcayuco Nacimiento. Lo demás no es de su incumbencia. He venido aquí a silenciarlo. Usted sabe demasiado.-

-¿Acerca de?-Preguntó él, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Era de calle. Iba vestido de negro, y había matado a un general. Estaba claro que se trataba de uno de ellos.-Bah, no importa. Terminemos esto rápido, tengo que informar a una cúpula militar.-

-Estoy de acuerdo. Terminemos esto rápido. Yo tengo que impedir que informé a una cúpula militar.-

La pokéball que llevaba en el mango del bastón se abrió, dejando paso a un Metagross campar a sus anchas. El pokémon metálico, el cual se podría describir como un cangrejo azul que tenía cuatro patas y una cruz blanca en la cara.

Este, abrió con fuerza su boca, mientras se lanzaba alzando una de sus manos, mientras está se convertía en fuego, contra el intruso, pero... en ese momento una pokéball de tonos fucsias se abrió paso por el espacio, y al impactar en el suelo, mostró a un pequeño zorro de tonos oscuros que Joaquín nunca antes había visto, ni sentido a oír jamás. Tenía pequeñas partes de su cuerpo tintadas en rojo.

-Te presento a Zorua... es un pokémon recién descubierto en Japón.-Dijo con una sonrisa el hombre, mientras chasqueó dos dedos sin cambiar ni su actitud, ni su posición, excepto para lanzar la pokéball.

-Ese chiquillo no le hará nada a Metagross. Por su porte, parece un pokémon de tipo siniestro. Ningún ataque que haga...-Dijo mientras hacía un paso hacía atrás, acompañado de su bastón.

El Metagross fue a atacar al recién aparecido pokémon, pero entonces se encontró con el suelo.

Los pisos inferiores escucharon un ruido tremendo, al mismo tiempo que en el suelo del piso se abría un boquete y el pokémon de acero se precipitaba hacía los pisos inferiores, con resultados devastadores.

Zorua, simplemente se había dedicado a saltar encima del pokémon, girar sobre si mismo, y esquivar el agujero.

-Bonito número de feria. Espero que por tu culpa no suban más.-Dijo el hombre, mientras se esbozaba una sonrisa en la cara de Joaquín.-Oh, claro. No te preocupes por eso, mis hombres se han encargado de todo lo demás.-

Su cara cambio de alivio a sorpresa. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Por como se movía. Por como hablaba. Por como actuaba su pokémon. Parecía como... si fuera el líder de esa organización.

-Sigamos con nuestra contienda.-Dijo mientras sacaba una pistola de dentro de su americana. Joaquín le imitó. Sin perder nada de tiempo, los dos apuntaron y dispararon sin contemplaciones sus armas.

Se oyeron dos tiros. Alguien soltó su arma. El arma cayó contra el suelo, y impactó dejando un sonoro saludo a este. El otro se río.

Un Magnemite se encontraba encima de Alcayuco Nacimiento. Y la bala que procedía del arma de Joaquín se encontraba en el suelo a algunos metros más allá.

-Te presento el quizás, uno de los inventos más sonados que haya visto en años. Uno de mis niños lo ideó. Magnemite creados genéticamente de manera en que crean un campo magnético que repele cualquier tipo de metal que fuera a entrar en su órbita de choque.-

El hombre empezó a rodear el agujero que se había ocasionado en el suelo, mientras Zorua se subía a su hombro con dos saltos muy impresionantes.

Joaquín se encontraba tumbado en la pared, sonriendo, mientras se quitaba un poco la solapa de su chaqueta.

-Te presento uno de los artilugios más antiguos, pero más perfeccionados. La armilla anti-balas.-Dijo mientras dejaba caer una segunda pokéball contra el suelo.

-¡Steelix!-Gritó él mientras la serpiente de cuerpo de acero aparecía destrozando toda la sala. Este, aprovechó la ocasión para salir corriendo del lugar, lo más rápido que pudo.

El hombre de negro, lo único que pudo ver, es como un tonel de escombros, procedentes del techo así como de situaciones que estuvieran encima suyo empezaban a caerse encima, por lo que, giró sobre sus pasos, y saltó al agujero.

No había mucha actividad en el hospital. De hecho, no había casi ninguna, al menos en lo que se refiere a ruidos. Kusa y Kir estaban sentados en sus respectivas camas. Ella acariciaba a su Eevee. Él observaba sus seis pokéballs. Se las habían traído por sus repetidas quejas de que no iba a quedarse en ningún sitio sin sus pokémon de campeonato. Ella, simplemente se había puesto de su parte.

Vestían con pijamas del hospital, que se podían describir con las palabras de: Sencillo y blancos con toques azulados.

Desde el secuestro de Reub, y la muerte de Beul no habían intercambiado palabra, aunque de vez en cuando se juntaban para llorar por su situación.

Estaban claramente atrapados en ese hospital. Habían dos soldados a la puerta que les impedían salir, así como otros dos que, en Pidgeots, vigilaban la salida por la ventana. Uno de ellos les saludo cordialmente desde fuera. Ellos no le saludaron.

Y, como aquel que no quiere la cosa, aunque la cosa hubiera estado planeada, estudiada y puesta a debate por los miembros que iban a ejecutarla, se escuchó un sonido bastante parecido al que se hace cuando se toca un botón de máquina cualquiera, tan suave que, de haber habido otro ruido, hubiese sido imperceptible.

Lo que siguió a ese sonido fue un ruido más sonoro, que puso en posición a los dos entrenadores.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Dijo Kusa, que, desde su encuentro con los tipos de negro se alteraba con bastante facilidad.

Otro botón, y otro cuerpo, y una figura entró en escenario, siempre, claro esta, con un arma por bandera.

Iba totalmente vestido de negro, en lo que se incluye un pasamontañas. Era una figura algo corpulenta, y bueno, no diremos nada más acerca de su descripción, puesto que, dos segundos después cayó reducido al suelo al saltar por los aires la ventana que daba a la habitación. Posiblemente porque lo que había causado un terremoto molecular en la estructura carbónica de la estructura había sido un proyectil de metal cuyo fin estaba en el cuello del intruso en cuestión.

-¡Rayos!-Dijo uno de los dos soldados que anteriormente iban montados encima de un Pidgeot, entrando en la sala de forma excesivamente dramática.

Tampoco pararemos mucho detalle en describir al soldado, pues es de relleno, y como se sabe, el acompañante del recién declarado cadáver entró en la sala y de un disparo, cuyo lugar de descanso se situó en el ojo derecho del soldado, puesto que, desgraciadamente, lo de disparar a la frente era una causa perdida mientras llevará ese casco de soldado tan molesto.

El cadáver cayó a los pies de los dos entrenadores, que se miraron alarmados.

-Han venido a por nosotros.-Exclamó Kir, que era la primera vez en horas que hablaba, mientras agarraba una de sus pokéballs de la cama.


	9. C9: El deber de todo soldado

**Capítulo 9: El deber de todo soldado.**

-¿David?-Jadeó Joaquín, hablando por móvil.-No hace falta que contestes a este mensaje, hijo mío. Simplemente avisa a tu hermano. Podríamos tener algún problema en el hospital. Hay dos chicos que son de suma importancia, sacadlos y escondedlos...-

Estaba apoyado en una pared semi-reducida a escombros. Si alzaba su mirada, podía ver el cielo, azul claro. Su Steelix se había puesto a perseguir al tipo de negro, junto con su Metagross, el cual de bien seguro volvería con él de un momento a otro.

-...esos chicos son muy importantes... tienen información de la organización que provocó el atentado de Barcelona del otro día. Es de suma importancia que no los maten. La ciudad podría estar en peligro...-Siguió diciendo mientras intentaba seguir andando. El hecho de haber perdido su bastón hacía que se hubiese vuelto lento. De hecho, el suelo tampoco es que fuera de gran ayuda, ya que, estar dentro de un edificio que se cae por momentos acostumbra a ser difícil. Y ya no solo andar, sino también sobrevivir.

-Has hablado demasiado.-Dijo una voz que, por supuesto, ya conocía demasiado bien.

-¡Metagross!-Se limitó a decir.

Alcayuco apareció montado en un Staraptor, que golpeaba el aire fuertemente con sus poderosas alas, mientras sujetaba a su amo, así como al desconocido pokémon con forma de zorro.

Al esperarse ya al pokémon del general, simplemente hizo que su pokémon volador iniciará un ascenso métrico con tal de esquivar el ataque giro bola. Fue suficiente.

-Ahora... ¡Lanzallamas!-Dijo secamente, mientras que el pokémon azul paró de girar en medio del aire, y separado por algunos metros en diagonal, apuntando hacia arriba, lanzó una ráfaga de fuego contra el pájaro.

Alcayuco saltó del pájaro para que este pudiese realizar una maniobra evasiva, girando sobre sí mismo y precipitándose contra el pokémon de acero usando todo su cuerpo como su arma. Era un ataque derribo.

-¡Steelix!-Volvió a decir el hombre mientras observaba como su enemigo desaparecía, y aparecía de nuevo, a su lado, junto con un Slowbro extrañamente listo.

El pelaje del pokémon era más oscuro de lo normal, y su rostro mostraba algo más que la típica sonrisa bobalicona que acostumbraban a dar esos pokémon. Parecía exactamente como si alguien hubiese intercedido para modificarle la personalidad de alguna forma.

-¿No creerá que me iba a lanzar sin tener un arma secreta?-Dijo con una sonrisa. Volvió a sacar un arma, y la disparó. Pero, esta vez no le dio al general, ya que este le había cogido el brazo, y con un golpe seco le había hecho desviar el brazo.

-No me gané mi rango solo con estrategias. Si eres un soldado y quieres sobrevivir, necesitas mucho más que unos buenos pokémon. Necesitas buenas habilidades. Aún con mi edad. Aún más con mi edad.-Dijo el hombre mientras le asestaba un puñetazo en la cara que, entre otras cosas, hizo que el Zorua saltará de encima su hombro.

De mientras, el Steelix había derribado al Staraptor con su cola, lanzándolo contra el suelo en el mismo instante en que el Metagross caía al suelo debilitado, por la acción del ataque derribo de su oponente, más la ayuda adicional de la gravedad.

-Ha perdido.-Dijo Joaquín, mientras le asestaba otro puñetazo, esta vez girando sobre si mismo y golpeándolo con la palma de la mano en la nariz, la cual hizo un ruido bastante notable, dando a entender que se había roto.

Alcayuco dejó caer sus rodillas contra el suelo, mientras se agarraba la nariz con fuerza. Dejó ir un grito de dolor mientras el general se hacía dueño del arma de fuego, y le apuntó a la cabeza.

-Devuélvelos a su pokéball. ¡YA!-Dijo él. Su única respuesta fue una apertura total de los ojos del pokémon psíquico.

¿Qué piensas cuando eres víctima de un ataque psíquico? Realmente no importa, puesto que, cuando te golpea uno de estos ataques, simplemente destroza toda conexión sináptica que hubiese entre las neuronas. Podríamos decir que te reinicia el sistema. El problema es que, depende del potencial del movimiento, simplemente puedes dejar de pensar.

Por suerte, esta no es esa vez. Simplemente ves como una onda psíquica te golpea. La onda psíquica te alza del suelo, y te deja en manos de la gravedad.

Ahora es cuando me arrepiento de haber usado a Steelix. Porque no hay suelo. Y el único suelo que hay, se encuentra bajo un mar de escombros, sobre el cual me precipitó.

¿Quizás había subestimado a esos terroristas? Quizás sí. Pero quizás no. Quizás simplemente no me esperaba que fueran tan rápido.

Pero... ¿Cómo han podido ir tan rápido?... Oh, claro. Actuamos en su territorio. Por algún motivo, ellos no quieren que la opinión general, o mejor dicho, el mundo sepa que quieren hacer, por lo que, simplemente tienen que eliminar a aquellos entrometidos... como aquellos chicos, así como yo mismo.

Tengo que hacer algo... no puedo dejar que consigan la tabla mental...

Lentamente, agarró mi teléfono móvil. Apretó el botón que me comunica con mis soldados. ¿Qué les digo?

¿Porque el tiempo se hace tan lento ahora? Caigo, y no sé dónde. Necesito algo de tiempo, y no sé si voy a disponer de él una vez haya aterrizado.

Me pongo el móvil en la oreja.

-Chicos...-Les digo con otro aire, que no es el mío. Pero ya no importa. ¿Qué importancia tiene?-¡DESTRUID LA TABLA MENTAL!-

Mi cuerpo impacta contra el suelo. Es peor de lo que pensaba. Siento algo frío atravesándome.

Al parecer, he caído encima de los restos de una viga. Creo que es aún peor de lo que había pensado ahora mismo.

Y bueno, sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría este momento. Simplemente... he jugado con la muerte durante toda mi vida. Tampoco he servido para otra cosa.

Si de algo me arrepiento, es de nunca haberles dicho cuan orgulloso estaba de todos ellos. Nunca les he dicho algo agradable. Todo tenía que ser serio, formal... pero, simplemente me educaron así.

Bah, da igual. Tengo que dejar un legado. Es mi deber. Mi deber.

Mi mano se levanta, y me golpeó con todas mis fuerzas la parte izquierda de mi pelvis.

-¡Acabad con él!-Exclamo mientras insuflo aire por última vez.

Aún con la nariz rota, la cual goteaba sangre, Alcayuco se acerco al borde por el que había caído su rival, para encontrárselo empalado en dos de los cuatro hierros que anteriormente formaban parte de una de las columnas maestras de la edificación. La sangre había teñido los escombros cercanos con un aire de desesperación, del cual se apropió el Steelix, que, en ver a su amo muerto, dejó ir un chirrido de lamento, mientras se lanzó contra él, con intención de matarlo, aunque eso le costará la vida.

Joaquín, como última acción que hizo en vida, había liberado de sus pokéballs a su último pokémon, un Skarmory. Tampoco podía dejarlos vivos, claro está, por lo que cogió una última pokéball, y la dejó caer por el agujero que había en el suelo.

Destello. Y de ella apareció un Thyplosion de piel oscurecida. Ojos hinchados en sangre y grandes fauces. Fuego azulado y grito aterrador.

-No os preocupéis, pequeños bichitos de acero, que pronto os reuniréis con vuestro amo.-Dijo el herido mientras chasqueaba uno de sus dedos.

Otros pokémon hubieran huido al verte caer, general, impresionante el nivel de lealtad que le tenían… le envidio…

El Thyplosion lanzó una bola de fuego contra la cara del Steelix, el cual estaba cerca ya del asesino de su amo, cosa que aprovechó Zorua para lanzarle una bola sombra y rematarlo. El Slowbro, a su vez, empezó a andar hacía aquel al que obedecía.

El Steelix se derrumbó, mientras el Skarmory se lanzaba usando un Velocidad Extrema intentando terminar aquello que su amo quisiera que hubiese terminado. Desgraciadamente, una onda psíquica chocó contra él, y, desequilibrándolo, lo hizo precipitarse contra una de las pocas paredes que quedaban en pie.

-Misión cumplida…-Dijo secamente, mientras giraba sobre sí mismo, y dejando que el zorro oscuro se subiera a su hombro, le indicó a Slowbro que procediera.

El segundo soldado entró repitiendo las acciones del primero. Disparando al segundo soldado, matándolo del disparo, y entrando dramáticamente.

-Coged lo indispensable. Nos vamos. Yo os escoltaré-Dijo este.

Kir agarró su cinturón y se lo pasó por encima mientras colocaba a toda prisa sus pokéballs en él. Kusa lo imitó.

-Tenéis permiso para usar vuestros pokémon. Vamos.-Dijo mientras agarraba una ametralladora con las dos manos.

Era un hombre corpulento. De mediana edad, pero todavía activo. Vestía con el típico uniforme bélico, que constaba de chaleco verde oscuro, camisa verde clara por debajo. Pantalones de camuflaje, botas negras, y como no, casco verde. Por debajo de su cara se le podían ver sus ojos azules, así como algún mechón de su pelo rubio, que, de bien seguro estaba corto, al porte militar. Por encima, llevaba munición varia, y un cinturón con herramientas, así como tres pokéballs de color verde.

Corrió hasta la puerta, y miró hacía una banda, y hacía otra, sin dejar de apuntar, mirase donde mirase con su arma. Después hizo un gesto para que avanzarán.

Lo que vino a continuación fue una carrera por el pasillo, el cual estaba cubierto de puertas. El suelo estaba recién encerado, y parecía un espejo. De hecho, de haber estado en una situación diferente, Kusa se hubiese quejado de ese hecho, más que nada porque llevaba camisón, y claro está, se le podía ver la ropa interior por abajo.

Se oyeron varios tiros por detrás, lo que hizo que se agacharán en un movimiento reflejo, mientras el soldado se giraba y encendía el mecanismo del demonio para que su arma hiciera lo que tenía que hacer.

El pasillo se volvió un mar de ruido. El soldado les gritó que siguieran adelante, mientras él disparaba a uno de los infiltrados, que, a su vez, también disparaba, primeramente a él.

La metralla del arma de fuego del soldado lo interceptó, y dejándolo como un colador, cayó patéticamente contra el suelo.

-¡Seguid, seguid!-Dijo animándoles a correr hasta las escaleras, las cuales se encontraban a pocos metros.

Y es que, podrían haber salido por la ventana, pero entonces los habrían dejado expuestos a posibles francotiradores.

Bang. Se oyó mientras bajaban por las escaleras. Kir y Kusa se giraron hacía atrás, lugar de donde se oyó un leve "Paff" y vieron como salía un agujero humeante del chaleco del soldado. Este hizo una mueca de dolor, y les informó de que no pasaba nada.

-Nos volvemos a ver…-Dijo una voz. Era una persona que estaba situada en medio de las escaleras. Empuñaba un arma, y, sobretodo, les resultaba muy familiar.

-¡Eres tú! ¡Hijo de puta!-Gritó con todas sus fuerzas Kusa al verlo, tanto, que hizo que Kir se asustará.-¡¿Qué haces aquí, malnacido?!-

-Terminar lo que empecé.-Dijo con una sonrisa. Detrás del soldado, apareció un Grovyle.

-Os presento a mi querido Treecko, el cual ha evolucionado recientemente a Dark Grovyle-Dijo el recluta mientras el Grovyle golpeaba por detrás al soldado con un Puño Dinámico de forma en que, le atravesó el corazón.

-¿Qué?-Jadeó el soldado, mientras soltaba su arma, la cual cayó con un chasquido contra el suelo, mientras observaba como una verde y enclenque mano verde llena de sangre le sobresalía por el pecho. Expiró.

Su cuerpo se precipitó hacia abajo, rodando sobre sí mismo. El recluta se apartó para dejarlo caer, mientras apuntaba con su arma a Kir.

-Como en los viejos tiempos… primero el chico. ¡Disfrutadlo!-Dijo él mientras el arma dejaba ir un chasquido.

-¡Nunca!-Gritó ella, poniéndose delante, mientras le lanzaba una pokéball. Esta, le golpeó en la cabeza, haciendo que su arma disparará en el aire, y dejándole ciego momentáneamente gracias al brillo que desprendía la pokéball al abrirse.


	10. C10: El pokémon que protege la tabla

**Capítulo 10: El pokémon que protege la tabla llama**

Otro paso. Y por fin, después de recorrer los pisos laberínticos de la Torre Hojalata, el cazador llegó finalmente a su fin. Al último piso. Por el camino, tuvo que pelear contra multitud de pokémon (Casi todos de tipo Tierra y Fuego, básicamente de estos últimos Slugma) que parecían haber sido puestos ahí para impedir el paso de cualquiera que quisiera culminar la torre.

Una vez hubo salido al exterior, una extraña sensación le inundó. Era una mezcla de terror, juntamente con excitación. Al menos tenía suerte de no sufrir vértigo, puesto que la caída… bueno, la caída era lo de menos. La multitud de metros que habían desde el suelo hasta el final de esta, hacía que cualquier intento de sobrevivir a una bajada de emergencia tirando por lo sano (Ironías de la vida) fuera igual a la importancia de la energía cinética durante ese corto trayecto de tiempo.

Hizo un paso hacia delante para maravillarse con lo que se encontraba delante de él. Era un impresionante nido… de algo parecido a arcilla en el que descansaba algo.

-Por el metrónomo de Mew… ¡Un ejemplar del legendario Ho-Oh!-Dijo totalmente anonadado. Y es que, el pájaro, que descansaba ignorando la totalidad de los sucesos que habían tomado parte en el interior de la torre, solo con su presencia, hizo que el pulso del cazador subiera, así como que empezará a sudar. Cosa normal, teniendo en cuenta el calor corporal que desprendía tan magno pokémon.

Y… ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer en ese momento? Según le habían informado, las leyendas chinas contaban que los antepasados de ese lugar habían otorgado la tabla que representaba al fuego al pokémon que consideraban como la viva representación de las llamas, que sin duda era él. Este, se suponía que había cogido la tabla, y la había puesto a buen recaudo.

Por supuesto, la organización le había dicho que la tabla se encontraría en el nido del pokémon, en el caso de que la leyenda fuera cierta. Pero… ¿Hasta dónde el mito era verdad?

Otro paso. Y otro. Cada vez se oye con más fuerza el respirar del pájaro arcoíris, mientras que, él solo sabe que observar la situación, mientras no deja de sujetar dos esferas de colores oscuros. Tiene que ser rápido. Un movimiento tan rápido que me permita discernir acerca del lugar donde se encuentra la tabla. Cogerla… y misión cumplida.

El pájaro deja ir un gruñido. El se pone en posición de ataque, y lanza las dos bolas. Un sonido ensordecedor invade la zona, y dos haces de luz liberan sendas criaturas. Magcargo y Camerupt. El segundo hace un gruñido mientras le ordena a la torre que empiece a danzar. Sí, se trata de un ataque terremoto.

Mientras la torre empieza a moverse frenéticamente de un lado a otro, se oye el rechinar de la misma, así como el cazador observa como varias tejas oscuras, las que formaban el techo cuadrado empiezan a desprenderse.

El aire golpea fuertemente, y claro está, su respiración es más acelerada. Se encuentra a bastante altitud, y las reservas de oxígeno que entran en sus pulmones son menores a las que se encontrarían metros más abajo, partiendo ya del hecho de que se encuentra a muchísimos metros por encima del mar.

El ataque parece ofender al pokémon, el cual se levanta ofendido, dejando ir un grito que, si entendiésemos lo que decía, de bien seguro sería un improperio. Sus alas se alzan majestuosas, formando un arco alrededor de su pequeña cabeza y su largo cuello. Una fuerte corriente de aire sale disparada hacía los dos pokémon, así como su entrenador, el cual se protege con sus manos, puesto que el aire no viene solo, sino acompañado de tejas y partículas que provienen de la erosión.

-¡Magcargo! ¡Camerupt! ¡Poder pasado a distrección!-Gritó el entrenador, mientras colocaba la palma de su mano horizontalmente encima de sus cejas, para que el sol no le vislumbrará, y así poder ver con más exactitud el lugar.

El Ho-Oh recién había emprendido el vuelo, aleteando furiosamente sus alas, y gritando su nombre con rabia, cosa de entender porque le habían despertado malmetiendo su lugar de descanso.

Multitud de rocas salieron disparadas contra el pájaro, que se quedó en su posición observándolas, mientras aspiraba rápidamente energía, e interceptaba dichas rocas con una ráfaga de fuego.

Y en ese momento. En ese preciso momento, el cazador encuentra su presa. Está clavada en un lado del nido de arcilla, y parece que se puede sacar fácilmente. Este empieza a correr hacía el lugar, pero para en seco.

Las alas del pokémon ígneo se llenan de fuego, y lanzan una ráfaga de fuego contra sus dos pokémon. Es el legendario ataque Fuegosagrado. Aquél ataque que tan solo Ho-Oh puede aprender. Aquel que salía en los grabados que había fundido hacía unas horas, al entrar en la torre.

Las olas de fuego chocan contra el pavimento, levantándolo con estrepito, arrastrando con él a los dos pokémon, que se pierden en la oscuridad eterna, que se presenta en forma de caída al vacío.

Dos llamaradas rodean al entrenador, que se muerde de rabia el labio inferior, mientras agarra otra pokéball, y la lanza al campo de juego.

Una explosión luminosa muestra a su Combusken, que, posando sus brazos por delante de sí mismo, en forma de cruz, se impulsa hacía el Ho-Oh.

Su pierna se envuelve en una corriente eléctrica, y golpea en el cuello del legendario ser, mientras este desciende un poco, y mientras el pájaro de inferior tamaño empieza a cargar una bola de energía claramente eléctrica al mismo tiempo en que precipita contra el pájaro brillante, crea un tornado con dos aleteos furiosos de sus alas.

La corriente ciclónica envuelve al pájaro, y lo lanza contra la torre.

El cazador, anonadado, observa como parte del techo estalla con el tremendo golpe. Este empieza a correr hacía el nido, para agenciarse del ansiado tesoro. El pájaro pokémon lo ve. Y no va a permitirlo.

Con una velocidad endiablada, no propia de un ser de su tamaño, golpea la torre lo suficiente para que esta no se parta, pero el humano pierda el equilibrio, y empiece a rodar por la fina pendiente del techo, cuyo destino es el frío suelo, situado metros más abajo, donde ya reposan sus dos antiguos pokémon.

Algo lo recoge antes de que caiga. Una zarpa, le agarra por la camisa, y encendiéndola, lo lanza de nuevo dentro del perímetro seguro.

Y así ve él a su Combusken; con un brazo partido. Con una herida profunda en la cabeza, por la que gotea suficiente sangre como para obligarle a cerrar su ojo izquierdo.

El precioso pelaje amarillo dorado palidece en contacto con el líquido escarlata, pero al pokémon no le importa.

El cazador se levanta del suelo, y muestra en su rostro un eterno agradecimiento a su pokémon.

-Combusken… gracias.-Dice mientras agarra una esfera de su bolsillo. Es una bola fucsia con un gravado blanco en medio. Es una letra. Esa letra, es la M.

-Pájaro del demonio… ¡Segundo asalto!-Grita, mientras agarrando una segunda esfera, la lanza contra el suelo, liberando un pokémon dragón de piel naranja. Grandes fauces. Mirada reptílica. Sus brazos, potentes, terminaban en grandes y afiladas zarpas. La llama que había al final de su cola brillaba con intensidad azuleja.

-Vamos a tener pocas oportunidades, Charizard… por lo que… ¡Destrózalo!-Le gritó mientras los dos pokémon, atacado como atacante gritaban su nombre con todas sus fuerzas, y se lanzaban uno sobre del otro. Aunque, el hecho de que uno midiese el doble que el otro implicó, de primeras, que el Charizard lo tenía crudo.

Dos bocanadas de fuego explotaron en el cielo, seguidamente de un baile de fuego que se precipitó contra el dragón, acertándole de lleno.

Y mientras se reproducía una batalla sin igual, en la que el oxígeno del ambiente se iba desgastando como si se tratará de una industria multinacional, el cazador llegó hasta el nido, donde se encontraba la tan ansiada tabla. Era suya. Tan solo tenía que cogerla, pero, un grito le alertó, y en girarse, divisó una gigantesca llamarada dirigiéndose hacia él.

-¡Por los anillos de la creación de Arceus!-Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras su Combusken, se ponía en medio del camino de la llamarada.

-Espera…-Jadeó él al ver la escena. El pokémon aspiró todo el aire que pudo, y lo lanzó contra la llamarada, en un vano intento de extinguirla.

Otra explosión. Seguida de tres más, esta vez providentes de la batalla aérea entre Charizard y Ho-Oh. Él no se preocupó de las últimas, sino de la primera, que era la que iba a tener consecuencias para él. La primera de todas, fue que la llamarada se separó en dos, las cuales impactaron con tal fuerza contra el techo que hizo que la torre empezará a quebrarse (De paso mandó por los aires casi la totalidad del techo viable para andar, dejando tan solo en condiciones de posarse en él el nido en el que se encontraba).

La luminosidad de la acción lo había vislumbrado momentáneamente, por lo que, en abrir los ojos, vio como el suelo sobre el que se sujetaba su Combusken se desprendía.

¿Qué es lo que siente un entrenador al ver morir a un pokémon mientras le salva la vida? Quizás hubiese causado un mar de lágrimas a otra persona, pero no a él. Simplemente observo con cara de asombro como su compañero, salía casi calcinado, pero aún con vida del ataque ígneo del legendario pájaro, y mientras giraba su cabeza lentamente en búsqueda de un signo de aprobación, el suelo quebró. Lentamente, su ya maltrecho cuerpo, empezó a desaparecer hacía los adentros de una torre cuya vida se acortaba por minutos. ¿Por qué su amo no le decía nada? Alzó uno de sus enclenques brazos hacía él, intentando que este reaccionará, que intentará agarrarlo, pero simplemente observó como agarraba la tabla llama con lujuria. Había obtenido su premio. Y él… estaba siendo desechado. Dejó ir un grito de dolor, mientras su voz se perdía con la caída.

La tabla llama, era una tabla de grosor considerable, que mediría de largo unos cuarenta centímetros. Era robusta y de color rojizo. En ella, había una inscripción que decía "Cuando el universo fue creado, sus fragmentos crearon esta tabla".

Una bocanada casi huracana de aire hizo tambalearle, al mismo tiempo en que su Charizard aterrizaba encima de lo que quedaba del techo.

La torre, a su vez, había empezado a derrumbarse. Primero con pequeños estruendos, y luego con el derrumbe final, con parada eterna en la torre quemada. El pájaro brillante, gritó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras lanzaba otra danza de fuego contra el entrenador y su pokémon, el cual le ofrecía el lomo para salvarse de tener el mismo fin que la torre.

La explosión resonó por todo el aire, mientras el cazador, agarrado al cuello de su fiel corcel, se dirigía a gran velocidad contra el pokémon que le había dejado sin equipo pokémon.

-¡Maldito seas! ¡Había invertido mucho tiempo en entrenarlos!-Gritó mientras, sin soltar la tabla, le mostraba al pájaro de fuego la Masterball.-¡Ahora! ¡Tu ocuparás su lugar! ¡Sus vidas por la tuya! ¡Eran míos! ¡Maldito seas! ¡Eran míos!-

Y mientras el Charizard chocaba violentamente contra el Ho-Oh, el cazador empezó a gritar, mientras saltaba de los lomos de este para tocar al monstruo alado con la pokéball. Un ataque ala golpeó duramente al dragón, noqueándolo al instante, mientras que el humano, al cual su mano le empezó a arder, empezó a gritar de rabia mientras la pokéball, aún en su mano, chocaba violentamente contra el pokémon.

Su mano se desvaneció al mismo instante que un haz de luz cegadora envolvió al pájaro legendario.

Y en ese momento, en ese preciso momento, se dio cuenta de que estaba cayendo hacía el suelo. En su mano, la masterball albergaba uno de los seres más poderosos de la Tierra, y en su otra mano, estaba aquello que tanto ansiaba la organización. Pero ninguna de las dos cosas le servirían si se dejaba caer, por lo que decidió colocar la tabla encima de sí mismo, mientras, en un acto de fe a la fuerza de la gravedad agarró una pokéball, la última que le quedaba de su bolsillo, y la lanzó al aire.

Un trazo fucsia rodeo la situación, y como si de un agujero negro se tratará, desapareció.


	11. C11: Tabla mental y tabla bicho

**Capítulo 11: Tabla mental y tabla bicho.**

El soldado cerró su walkie talkie, y miró a sus compañeros. Estaban apostados en medio de una gran sala llena de vitrinas. Cosa normal tratándose de un museo, claro está.

Era una sala cuyo techo se encontraba a mucha altitud. Las vitrinas mostraban fotografías de un templo situado en México. La pieza central de una colección en la que destacaban amuletos con forma de pokémon, así como más de un fósil de los mismos, era una tabla de tonos fucsias. La inscripción decía algo como "El poder de los gigantes derrotados se encuentra en esta tabla".

El suelo, era casi transparente, bastante encerado, y la sala parecía bastante ancha, por lo que se podía andar con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué ha dicho?-Preguntó uno de los soldados al que claramente era el jefe del pelotón. Este, tenía en el rostro una mirada de sorpresa.

-No parecía el general. Algo debe de haberle pasado… pero ha ordenado que destruyamos la tabla mental.-Dijo él.

-Pero… ¡No podemos destruirla! ¿Y las consecuencias políticas y sociales que acareará con el gobierno de México? Esta tabla ha sido cedida para esta exposición. Y ya sabes que la mayoría de los pocos países que tienen una de estas tablas las guardan como reliquias de su pasado. ¡Su historia está en estas tablas!-Dijo uno de los soldados.

Era el más enclenque de los cinco que habían en el lugar. Aunque vistiera igual que ellos, era el único que llevaba gafas. De pasta negra. Al parecer, también era el más culturalizado de los cinco. Sus ojos verdes observaron la tabla, mientras uno de los soldados se acercaba a ella.

-Todas las órdenes del general han sido siempre, y serán viables, es más, serán inapelables. Si no fuera por él, y su orden directa de que abandonáramos ese helicóptero en Afganistán, la última cosa que hubiéramos visto sería a ese ejército aéreo de Flygon acabar con nosotros.-Dijo mientras cargaba su arma delante de los demás.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-Dijo otro de los soldados, mientras también apuntaba a la tabla.

-¡No podéis hacerlo!-Gritó el soldado de las gafas, mientras otros dos soldados hacían lo mismo.

-A la de tres…-Jadeó el capitán, mientras cargaba su arma.-No puedes ir contra los mandatos del general, soldado… ¡Tres!-

Se oyó un ruido lejano, parecido al ruido que hace una centrifugadora al apagarse.

-… ¡Dos!-

Ruidos de pasos. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

-…¡Uno!-

¡Bang! El soldado que no había disparado se giró, y vio a una figura con el arma alzada. Era una pistola, y podía ver, a simple luz lunar, que se reflejaba por los ventanales del techo, el ojo hinchado en sangre de aquél que disparaba. Volvió a girarse hacía su capitán de pelotón, y lo vio desplomarse contra el suelo.

-Dos… tres… cuatro… Sí, quedan cuatro tipos. Gracias por contar al primero, capitán.-Dijo la voz.

Un paso más, y la figura quedo desvelada. Era un chico que medía algo más que la media. Tenía el pelo larguillo, negro, y peinado hacía un lado, lo cual ocasionaba que un ojo quedará escondido debajo de esa mata de pelo. Su rostro de facciones marcadas, así como chupado hacía que todos los que lo observaban, se fijarán instintivamente en su ojo visible, el cual era de color rojizo. Vestía con una americana negra, y unos pantalones de pana del mismo tono. La camisa que llevaba por debajo del frac era blanca, y la corbata roja. Se podría decir que iba bien vestido. En su hombro, no obstante, llevaba un Murkrow reposando. El pájaro cuervo, de alas bastante más grandes de lo que acostumbraban a tener los mismos de su especie era quizás lo más destacable del pajarraco, puesto que tenía el pico partido, el plumaje que parecía un sombrero despellejado, y el cuerpo raquítico. De haber existido algo como la evolución de las especies de Darwin, hubiese sido el claro ejemplo de ser que no iba a dejar descendencia, o que, si la dejaba, y por casualidad estos iban a parar posteriormente en manos de Mendel, sus estudios se hubieran clasificado como la obra cómica más importante de la edad contemporánea.

El cuerpo del capitán, ya en el suelo y sumido en desgracia, y un importante riachuelo de sangre a su alrededor, fue contemplado por sus soldados, mientras apuntaban al enemigo con su arma.

-¡A discreción!-Dijo uno de ellos mientras el fuego nacía al final de los cañones, y la sala se inundaba del ruido producido mientras pequeñas cápsulas homicidas entraban dentro de la fábrica de muerte, y salían preparadas para darla.

La tabla bicho era una construcción que, tenía unas medidas parecidas a la de los demás. Grabado en ella, iba el siguiente texto: "Dos seres del tiempo y el espacio se liberaron del original". Estaba muy cuidadosamente apoyada en una construcción elegante de vidrio, y por encima de la cual, se encontraba una cúpula de vidrio que, aparte de protegerla del polvo y del exterior, actuaba como sensor de alarma. Cualquier toque a dicha vitrina hacía saltar una alarma a gran escala que hacía que, en menos de diez minutos, la policía estuviera en ese lugar.

¿Y quién quería tener tan protegida esa tabla? Un coleccionista, si más no.

El resto de la habitación era lo más parecido a una mezcla entre despacho y sala de coleccionista. Habían una decena de otras piezas de coleccionista, como dos de las primeras pokéball que se usaron, e incluso una estatua de "Alejandro el grande", el cual, a lomos de un Rapidash, conquistó casi todo el mundo conocido hace ya siglos y siglos.

Se le decía despacho, porque era lo que era. Una mesa, gótica, reposaba tranquilamente en medio de la sala, y detrás de la misma había una estantería llena de libros. La luz del sol que iba ya cayendo en una vorágine contra el suelo pasaba a través de los finos cristales que comunicaba una pequeña ventana cuya luz reflejada llegaba hasta dicha mesa.

-No se preocupe, la nueva ley se aprobará. Me encargaré personalmente de ello.-Dijo una voz, masculina, de avanzada edad, mientras la puerta, muy parada en detalles, y en un tono marrón brillante, de madera, se abría, y entraban dos personas.-Bienvenidos sean a mi refugio personal, señores. Nuestro trato mejor lo terminamos aquí.-

El hombre, con el pelo grisáceo por el paso del tiempo, y muy corto les hizo un gesto para que se adentrarán en aquel mundo que cualquier viajero del tiempo hubiese declarado que era melancólico. Vestía con el típico traje de ejecutivo, limpio e impoluto, y unas finas gafas de montura oscura.

-Tiene usted una gran colección, señor ministro-Dijo uno de las tres personas que pasaron adentro en la sala. Los tres, claro está, se fijaron enseguida en la tabla bicho, que estaba situada a un lado de la estantería, detrás de la mesa del despacho.

Seguidamente, y detrás de los tres, entró una mujer que claramente se trataba de una trabajadora de la limpieza ataviada con una silla, la cual colocó lentamente encima del parqué, justo delante de la mesa del despacho. El ministro, se sentó en su sillón de tercipelo rojo con aires de superioridad mientras colocaba los codos lentamente encima de la superficie lisa de la mesa, y juntaba sus manos formando un triangulo con sus pulgares y estas dos.

-Las discográficas se lo agradecen.-Dijo uno de ellos, mientras se sentaba en uno de los asientos que la asistenta había puesto. Otros dos asientos no tardaron en asomar su cabeza por la puerta y seguir el mismo destino que su compañera ya ocupada.

Una vez los tres estuvieron acomodados, el ministro empezó a hablar.

-Si más no, deberían de reconsiderar mi propuesta. Creo que iría bien que empezarán a plantear un cambio de su sistema de vendas, no siempre estaremos a su disposición para que puedan seguir manteniendo sus arcas llenas, y claro está, poniendo soportes a un sistema que hace décadas que dejó de ser moderno.-

-Oh, vamos. Pero si ustedes también salen ganando. ¿O quién le está pagando esa pieza única que tiene instalada en esta sala?-

-Muy astuto.-Dijo el hombre.-Pero, si unos se lucran. ¿Porqué otros no?-Dijo mientras se oía la puerta abrirse. La señora de la limpieza entró lentamente, a pasos irregulares, jadeó, y se desplomó contra el suelo, mostrando un cuchillo clavado en su espalda, dejando estupefactos a todos los presentes.

Detrás de ella apareció una chica, que no tendría más de quince años, de cara mona y muy delgada, aún así, se podría decir que tenía alguna curva. De piel blanca, parecía afectada por una especie de enfermedad, puesto que tenía ojeras y sonreía obsesivamente. Tenía el pelo pelirrojo y largo, atado en una cola, y por supuesto, despeinado.

Vestía con un atuendo ancho y negro, que estaba compuesto de una camiseta ancha (La cual le llegaba hasta las rodillas) y una falda que le tapaba incluso los pies, que, por el sonido de su andar se demostraba que llevaría algún tipo de calzado pesante, como por ejemplo unas botas.

Las mangas de la camiseta eran de manga larga, y estaban llenas de cortes. De hecho, la ropa estaba sucia, exactamente con manchas rojizas en tonos oscuros.

-¿Quién demonios es usted?-Dijo uno de los empresarios, desde la tranquilidad de su asiento, mientras el ministro apretaba un botón que había debajo de su mesa, el cual, como ya era de suponer, era para avisar a la seguridad. La chica se limitó a sonreír, y mientras observaba al ministro, lanzó un cuchillo al hombre que acababa de hablar, clavándoselo, con mucha maña, en medio del cráneo. El cuerpo, declarado fiambre al acto, se precipitó contra el suelo, mientras los otros dos empresarios se levantaban asustados de sus sillas, y se ponían detrás de la mesa.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? Le daremos todo aquello que quiera, pero no nos haga daño.-Dijo uno de ellos. La única respuesta que obtuvo de la chica fue otra sonrisa con cierre momentáneo de ojos, como si fuera una respuesta. Acto seguido, alzo su brazo, y de la manga salió una pokéball, la cual precipitó contra el suelo.

Horas después, en las cadenas de televisión se informó que, en la casa del ministro, se oyó un ruido muy, pero que muy fuerte, en el mismo momento en que todos los cristales de la casa, así como de cualquier casa que estuviese alrededor de unos cien metros del lugar de los hechos estallaron de una forma nunca vista, convirtiéndose en un segundo en polvo de carbono.

Los primeros policías en llegar al lugar de los hechos informaron del hecho de que habían asesinado a todos los presentes, incluida seguridad, así como a tres importantes directivos de discográficas españolas, y finalmente al ministro, al cual encontraron empalado en la estantería que había detrás de su sillón. Los libros habían salido despedidos de su lugar para esparcirse cual norma de entropía por toda la sala. Si alguien le hubiese preguntado a Entropía por ese hecho, este hubiese respondido que él, de eso no sabía nada, que era cosa de la termodinámica.

Solo había desaparecido una cosa de ese lugar, y era una vieja tabla, única en el mundo, que pertenecía a un antiguo credo que creía en la existencia de un pokémon creador, llamado Arceus. La noticia, pronto llegó a manos de la oposición y del gobierno de turno que, como si fueran niños de parvulario empezaron a discutir por el hecho de que hubiese en ese momento tres empresarios en casa del ministro de cultura, así como la aprobación de una ley muy polémica que tenía que ver con internet y las descargas.


	12. C12: El asesino de mi amigo

Capítulo 12: El asesino de mi amigo.

En el mismo momento en que la rata gruesa, y de pelaje amarillo oscuro y larga cola que terminaba con forma de rayo y cara mona apareció en el aire, el Grovyle salió disparado hacía él, para impedir que el pokémon atacará su amo.

-¡Onda trueno!-Gritó Kusa observando como la mano del Grovyle se volvía una llama gigante y esta precipitaba contra su Raichu, el cual, con mucha maña, la esquivaba con un ataque agilidad y se colocaba detrás de este.

El recluta, cegado por el brillo de la pokéball resbalo, y por pura suerte escapó del movimiento paralizante del Raichu, pero, la caída le inspiró para que dejara ir un grito. De no ser por el cuerpo del soldado muerto, estaba seguro de que el golpe lo hubiese matado.

-Si eso es un onda trueno creo que no le hará nada a mi pokémon.-Dijo mientras intentaba volver a ver, rascándose con fuerza con la manga los párpados, y abriendo y cerrándolos continuamente.

Kir miró a la pared, y lanzó contra el suelo una pokéball.

-No vamos a pelear ahora, Kusa. Nos vamos. Es peligroso seguir aquí.-Dijo él, mientras la agarraba por el camisón e intentaba que entrase en razón, pero ella se apartó del camino de su mano e empezó a andar escaleras abajo.

-¡Él mató a Beul!-Gritó furiosamente, mientras agarraba la pistola que se le había caído al recluta y la observaba, mientras a su lado el Raichu recibía un puñetazo dinámico en el estómago y salía disparado contra el piso inferior con tanta fuerza que, aparte de hacer que se crearán grietas en el suelo, el choque lo debilitó.

-¡Rhydon!-Gritó el pokémon que acababa de sacar Kir, mientras cargaba energía.

-¡Aparta Kusa!-Gritó Kir lanzándose encima de su amiga, y girando para que la chica no se hiciese daño con la caída hacía el suelo, el Rhydon lanzó un ataque ígneo a la lagartija, pero esta fue lo bastante rápida para que el ataque no le diese.

La ráfaga de fuego impactó con bastante fuerza contra el techo, ocasionando que este estallará. Los escombros derivados del choque empezaron a caer hacía donde estaban tanto el recluta como los dos chicos.

Kusa, al ver eso, lanzó otra pokéball contra el techo, de la cual salió un pokémon humanoide con forma de payaso el cual movió rápidamente sus manos para formar una barrera psíquica que impidiese que las rocas dañarán a los entrenadores, mientras que, el recluta, con la vista ya recuperada, se levantaba, y observaba la situación, mientras se llevaba a la boca una especie de transmisor.

-Aquí Rafael, he encontrado a los entrometidos. Procedo a su eliminación. Por motivos de seguridad, mandad refuerzos.-

Y entonces sus ojos se abrieron. Se quedo sin respiración, al mismo tiempo que oía un sonido parecido a una explosión. Lo siguiente que oyó, fue a alguien gritar "¡Kusa! ¡¿Pero qué has hecho?!" seguido de un "¡Él mató a Beul!".

Su Grovyle, el cual acababa de asestar un potente puño dinámico, seguido de dos patadas bajas lo suficiente fuertes como para derrotar al Rhydon de Kir, salió corriendo hacia el lugar donde su amo caía derrotado.

Kusa, que se había puesto de rodillas, dentro de la barrera de su Mr. Mime, aún agarraba con fuerza el arma. Sus manos, y por defecto sus brazos, aún temblaban. Su cara dejaba caer una lágrima, mientras mostraba su frustración por aquel que le arrebató la vida a uno de sus seres más queridos.

A lo largo de todos esos días, pocos, aunque para ella habían sido una eternidad, no podía dejar de olvidar la cara de satisfacción del recluta al asesinar a su amigo, y de cómo su amigo le pedía que sobreviviese.

Y es que, su amigo, aquel que conocía desde la guardería se había esfumado, y nada podía devolverle su vida.

-¿Porqué le has disparado?-Le gritó Kir, mientras agarraba con sus manos el arma que había usado ella.-¡Suéltala!-

-¡No!-Gritó ella, mientras empezaba a llorar.-¡Él lo mató! ¡Lo mató!-

-¡Pero no por eso deberías haberlo matado! ¡Matar a una persona es un acto atroz! Él, hiciese lo que te hiciese, tenía una vida. ¡Una familia! ¡Unos amigos!...-Empezó diciendo, pero, el recluta empezó a reírse, mientras tosía.

-Oh, vamos… no me jodas. ¿Te compadeces de mi?-Gritó él.

El agujero, situado en el pulmón derecho, había hecho que empezará a toser cada vez más, a la vez que por su boca salía sangre y más sangre, la cual caía e intentaba formar parte del suelo.

Kir se quedó mirando como el chico, tumbado en el suelo, era protegido por su Grovyle, el cual, todo y su tenebroso aspecto, parecía muy afectado por lo que le había pasado a su amo, hasta tal punto que se le oía lloriquear mientras intentaba pararle la hemorragia.

La chica, al ver la escena, se levantó. Rabiosa. Llena de odio.

-¡No te permito llorar, lagarto inmundo!-Gritó ella, mientras su rostro seguía empapado por su lloro que no cesaba. Apartó de su lado a Kir, y apuntó al pokémon.

Bang. Bang. El pokémon se giró en ese instante para ver como su espalda recibía dos proyectiles, y este se tumbaba encima de su amo.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-Le gritó Kir, levantándose mientras ponía sus manos encima de la chica, intentando hacer que eso la calmará.

-¡Déjame!-Le gritó mientras se apartaba de él.-¡No me toques!-Dijo mientras volvía a apuntar al dúo con su arma, y la disparaba una vez. Y otra. Y otra.

El pokémon recibió todos los disparos, en un intento desesperado de proteger a su amo.

Era ser una vez, la historia de un chico al que de pequeño sus padres abandonaron. Fue un embarazo no deseado, y, como ella provenía de familia tradicional y conservadora, le impidieron abortar, por lo que, una noche, con alevosía, lanzó al bebé al contenedor de la basura, dejándolo todo preparado para que la naturaleza hiciera con él lo que quisiera. Lo que no esperaba la mujer, es que en ese contenedor en ese momento se encontrará un Treecko que, desesperadamente, buscaba comida en su interior.

Así empezaría una historia de supervivencia y misantropía por parte del chico y su único pokémon, entre los que se encontraban pequeños hurtos, y el desprecio de la gente con la que él se encontraba.

Una vez, fueron a encontrarlo los servicios sociales, puesto que como se sabe, el ser humano se horroriza con la idea de que alguien no siga los dictámenes marcados por esa marca de detergentes llamada sociedad, por tal de poderle dar una familia y una reinserción en la sociedad. En ese entonces tenía ocho años, y era muchísimo más inteligente que cualquier crío de vecindario cualquiera. La supervivencia lo había hecho fuerte y resistente, arrogante sí, pero era una prueba viviente de que las leyes de la supervivencia habían hecho mella en él.

Ese día, se saldaría con tres muertos, sus primeros muertos, y el inicio de un sequito de asesinatos. ¿La razón? Uno de los encargados de darle una nueva vida, tuvo la gran idea de capturar al Treecko que le molestaba, causando el nacimiento total del odio en el pequeño Rafael.

Con una piedra, le abrió la cabeza, y con sus manos sangrantes, rompió la pokéball en la que se escondía su amigo, liberándolo de la prisión tecnológica en que lo habían depositado.

Cuando eso llegó a voces de la organización, mandaron a alguien a reclutarlo.

"No te pedimos que formes parte de una sociedad, chico. Serás libre de hacer lo que quieras, para que logremos nuestro objetivo. Que es el objetivo que busque cualquiera de los miembros de nuestra organización. Si tu odio por los humanos es la base de tu vida, tendrás un país para ti solo. Podrás exterminar a toda la población, y vivir así, solo con todos los pokémon que quieras."

El rostro herido de muerte de su pokémon se clavó en sus retinas mientras sus conexiones bioeléctricas que habían regido su cuerpo desde el día en que esa zorra le había dado a luz, se apagaban. Y, realmente, le daba igual ya todo. Simplemente… le hubiese gustado que su Treecko, ahora Grovyle, hubiese podido cumplir sus sueños, y vivir en esa selva frondosa, rodeado de sus semejantes, donde nunca le faltase la comida, y donde la mano del hombre no hubiese llegado nunca. Le bastaba eso… y él… había decidido darlo todo por él.

No podía decir que era una buena persona, porque él sabía que no lo era. Le gustaba matar a la gente por placer, porque odiaba ese primate arrogante que en nombre de si mismo había hecho tanto daño al mundo. Aunque… quizás en realidad lo único que deseaba era un lugar donde pertenecer, aquello que Alcayuco le había prometido, y que pronto se dio cuenta de que no era así.

"Necesitarás un nombre chico… y modales, claro está. Te enseñaremos a hablar, y tu nombre será… Rafael Recluta. Ahora, hijo mío, ven. El futuro nos espera".

Mentiras… y más mentiras. Y ahora, finalmente sabía que su cadena de odio, había provocado otra… y él había sido víctima de esa cadena.

Y mientras su luz se desvanecía, se dio cuenta de que su amigo ya estaba muerto. Encima suyo. Le había protegido hasta el final, como siempre había hecho, desde pequeño.

-Treecko… ¡No me dejes! ¡No…!-Jadeó envuelto en lágrimas en el momento en que finalmente, todo llegaba a su fin para él.

-¡Kusa!-Gritó él, colocándose detrás suyo, y abrazándola.-No sigas. No sigas. No era el camino. ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué? ¡Tú no eres así! ¡Vámonos! ¡Lejos! ¡Huyamos! ¡No sigas por este camino!- Se apartó de ella y le quitó el arma de sus manos, mientras ella se derrumbaba contra el suelo en un mar de lágrimas.-Vamos… ellos están al llegar.-

Sacó otra pokéball y la abrió, sacando de ella un Pelipper. El pokémon pájaro dejó ir un gruñido amistoso en su salida, y observó la situación.

-Haz Hidro-Bomba contra la pared, con intención de derribarla. Hay que salir de aquí… ¡Ya!-Gritó Kir, mientras intentaba levantar a Kusa, que se había puesto a gritar desesperadamente.-Tranquila… tranquila…-

-Pero… ¡Los he matado!-Le gritó dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

-Él mató a Beul… es algo normal sentir rabia, incluso odio por un asesino…-Dijo él intentando tranquilizarla, mientras se oía un ruido parecido a una pared derribándose, seguido del sonido de piernas andar y de botas chocar contra el suelo en la otra parte de la sala.

El piso en el que estaban situados era una sala de espera de cualquier centro médico. Habían varios cadáveres por el suelo, de gente a la que, lo más seguro el recluta había interceptado por el camino. El suelo era brillante y la sala ancha, bastante vacía, solo por sillas y un mostrador en el que, detrás del cual, descansaban dos enfermeras que en vida habían sido becarias del lugar.

-¡Objetivos localizados!-Se oyó, viendo como aparecían tres soldados armados con pistolas, las cuales apuntaron indiscretamente a la chica.-Procediendo a su eliminación.-

Y si algún momento es el indicado para que el tiempo empiece a pasar lentamente es ese. Las armas provocan una combustión interna la cual propulsan hacía delante a tres proyectiles hacía Kusa, esta, alza la cabeza y las ve venir, cuando, de repente, algo se pone delante de ella. Y su universo, empieza a hacerse cada vez más pequeño.

Otra ronda de disparos suceden. Y ella empieza a gritar, al darse cuenta de lo que ha ocurrido.

-¡No!-


	13. C13: El trío se mueve

**Capítulo 13: El trío se mueve**

Las noticias vuelan rápido, eso es un hecho en una sociedad que abusa de las tecnologías de la información, y, las primeras informaciones de la destrucción de una base militar, del asesinato del ministro de cultura y de que la pared de un hospital habían llenado de lleno la parrilla televisiva, donde tertulias creadas a toda prisa intentaban, estúpidamente, hacer mella de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el país.

-Vaya... es extraño tanto alboroto.-Dijo Negro, levantándose de su asiento para ver lo que decían en las noticias con claridad.-Ellos han movido pieza. Y es un alfil por lo que parece. Han atacado puntos que actualmente nosotros desconocemos su importancia, pero podría serla. ¿Qué sabemos del chico que mandamos a crear un ejército?-

-Absolutamente nada. Aunque... por lo que dicen, han ocurrido un seguido de combates pokémon en la base y en el hospital.-

-Por lo que tenemos problemas... una tercera persona. Había aparecido de repente, junto a un Garvedoir. Era el más alto de los tres, y quizás el más fuerte físicamente hablando. Era un hombre de metro ochenta, de complexión musculada y de piel morena que hubiese hecho las delicias a cualquier muchacha que buscará algo que hacer en una fría noche de invierno de un sábado cualquiera. Vestía con una chupa de cuero negro y unos pantalones de cuero negros. Debajo de la chupa dejaba claro que llevaba una camisa blanca, y en su cinturón tenía seis pokéballs.

Además, llevaba una escopeta de caza colgando en su espalda, y una bandolera llena de municiones alrededor de su torso. Sus botas provocaban la vibración de los muebles a su paso, por lo que quedaba claro su peso. Elevado.

-... actualmente en el museo nacional de historia se alberga una colección latinoamericana acerca de los credos de la edad media. Entre esas piezas... se encuentra la tabla mental. Mucho me temo que habrán enviado a alguien a cogerla.-

-Creo que tenemos otros problemas... acaban de anunciar que unos vecinos vieron a un Thyplosion derribar un Steelix en el centro militar destruido. Además de que se acaban de mostrar unos cuchillos (Los que encontraron en casa del ministro) que se parecen demasiado a la Colegiala Oscura, miembro actual del consejo de la organización...-

-¿A quién?-Dijo Espe, extrañada.

-A alguien que conocía de la organización. Según lo que dicen, lo único que se han llevado de casa del ministro es una tabla...-Dijo Negro levantándose mientras sacaba una pokéball de dentro de sus ropajes.-Chicos, es hora de moverse. Hay que recopilar información...-

-Negro... voy a por la tabla mental.-Dijo el tercer miembro.-Es mejor que se proteja aquí.-

-Entendido...-Dijo el Ranger Negro mientras miraba a Espe.

-Voy a reunir a la brigada.-Dijo ella finalmente.-Ya sabes, el grupo de entrenadores que tenía antes de unirme a ti.-

-Yo voy al hospital que dicen por televisión. Al parecer hay algo que les interesa... y por lo que parece aún se está desarrollando acción dentro de este.-

Los cuerpos de los cinco soldados yacían en el suelo sin vida, mientras que una arrogante figura andaba hacía la tabla mental. "Aquí tenemos otra" pensó mientras tocaba el cristal que la separaba de él con su mano desnuda. ¿Qué importaba que quedarán marcas? Nunca podrían encontrarlo, y en el caso de que lo hiciesen, acabarían todos muertos.

He aquí la vida de alguien que se ha sentido traicionado siempre, y cuyo sueño es el de ver desaparecer a la humanidad. No es que fuese misántropo, que sí lo era al fin y al cabo, pero simplemente quería ver el ocaso de la sociedad global y ver la verdadera cara de la humanidad. La de un primate engreído que se creé el centro del cosmos. Y que, claro está, no acepta a los diferentes.

Irónico que, aquellos que no quiere, sean los que están colocando la espada de Damocles encima suyo. Y... esa espada cada vez se encuentra más cerca. Tan cerca que ya puede saborearla.

El pajarraco hace un chirrido, y la plataforma de cristal se rompe. Suenan las alarmas, pero a él le dan igual, simplemente agarra la tabla. En ese momento, el aire se vuelve electrizador, y este se gira soltando una maldición.

-Buenas tardes... y adiós.-Dice tranquilamente la figura recién aparecida de la nada, juntamente con un Gardevoir y un Luxio. El segundo lanza una descarga eléctrica contra el Murkrow, y lo derriba haciéndolo salir disparado contra el lugar donde anteriormente se encontraba la tabla mental.

-Oh... ¿Guardián?-Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras agarra una pokéball de su cinturón y la lanza.

-¿Qué tal, viejo amigo?-Le contesta Guardián mientras le indica a su Gardevoir que lo duerma, pero que desgraciadamente se queda en nada ya que el destello producido por la pokéball disipa el ataque hipnosis del pokémon psíquico.

-Me habían advertido de que Ranger Negro andaba tocando los cojones, pero no me esperaba que vendría su perro, en vez de él.-Dijo el miembro de la organización.

-Oh, vamos, Cuervo Brillante... ¿Te crees que yo soy el perro? Al contrario que con la organización, nosotros decidimos democráticamente, no como vosotros, que Alcayuco dice lo que le parece y vosotros aceptáis. ¿Os pensáis que os va a dar todos vuestros sueños? ¡Ja!-

-Ranger Negro habla demasiado...-Dijo Cuervo mientras le indicaba a su Murkrow que se pusiera de pie. Este obedeció y se colocó al lado del recién aparecido pokémon. Era una especie de dinosaurio de piel marrón que llevaba un cráneo en la cabeza y un gigantesco hueso fémur en su mano izquierda.

-¿Marowak?-Dijo Guardián.

-Tengo ventaja.-Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Yo también la mía.-Le contestó con el mismo tipo de sonrisa.

Los dos gritaron al mismo tiempo sus órdenes, y sus pokémon se lanzaron al ataque.

El Marowak empezó a correr hacía el Luxio, mientras que el Murkrow se elevó lo máximo que pudo del campo de batalla, mientras que el Gardevoir lanzaba una onda psíquica al dinosaurio en un intento de que parará su ataque, pero que este esquivo golpeando el suelo, y levantando un trozo del mismo a forma de protección, mientras se impulsaba y lanzaba el hueso contra el gato eléctrico, que usó doble equipo para esquivarlo.

-No está mal. Están bien entrenados.-Dijo Guardián observando como el Murkrow lanzaba desde la lejanía una bola sombra.-¡Esquívalo Gardevoir!-

-Touche...-Dijo Cuervo al oír la orden de su rival y viendo como el Gardevoir dejaba al descubierto a su amo. El cuervo apareció exactamente delante suyo usando pico taladro, con intención asesina.

-No tan deprisa.-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras hacía un paso hacía atrás y su Luxio se lanzaba contra él, mordiéndole el ala rabiosamente, y provocando una descarga eléctrica en el pájaro.

-Detrás tuyo.-Le dijo, en el momento en que el Marowak le golpeaba con su hueso en toda la cabeza.

-Qué coño...-Jadeó mientras su cabeza empezaba a dar vuelcos. El golpe, que le había dado en el hemisferio derecho, le provocó una contusión, aparte de abrirle la cabeza.

Mientras el entrenador caía de rodillas, observó como su rival sacaba un arma.

-Oh, Arceus. Creo que con esto haré callar durante seis meses a la Genetista Carmesí.-Dijo mientras disparaba. Una vez. Otra vez. Otra vez.

Kusa observó como el cuerpo de su segundo amigo caía contra el suelo, después de haber recibido una descarga mortal. Primero se puso de rodillas, inclinándose lentamente hacía atrás. Su rostro, estaba sorprendido de que se hubiera puesto en medio tan rápidamente. Simplemente... era algo inconsciente. Ella se quedó un momento en silencio, mientras los soldados se acercaban lentamente. Después dejó ir un grito de terror. Él sonrío mientras terminaba de desplomarse, posando su cabeza justo en las piernas de Kusa.

-Por favor... no sucumbas al odio... eres... eres demasiado... hermosa para que tu rostro quede manchado por esa... negra sombra de la maldad.-Dijo mientras la sangre le daba un toque tétrico a su sonrisa. Empezó a respirar a manchas forzadas, mientras tosía gravemente. De fondo, se oyó a su Pelipper lanzar una tromba de agua contra los soldados, lanzándolos por los aires. Uno de ellos se levantó y empezó a disparar al pokémon acuático.

-No... ¡Tu no!-Gritó ella.

-Tranquila... tranquila. No llores. No me prives... de mis últimos momentos... con una cara tan triste...-Jadeó él. Alzó lentamente una mano para que ella la cogiera. Así lo hizo.

-Sabes... te conozco de toda mi vida...-Dijo él, mientras le sonreía. Ella intentaba imitarle, pero no podía. Algo cerca suyo estalló, y su Pelipper salió rodando por los suelos. Se oyó ruido de metralla. Y la vida del pájaro terminó.

-Me gustaría haber sido fuerte para habértelo dicho... más tarde. Siempre he pensado que esto simplemente era algo temporal. Cosas de adolescentes...-

-¿De qué hablas?-Dijo ella.

-Ah... da igual. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en que nos asaltó ese bandido volviendo del torneo de Sant Vicenç?-

-Sí... te pusiste delante mío, como siempre...-

-Pues... ya está. Oye...-

-¿Qué?-Dijo ella dándose cuenta de la cruda realidad

-Hazme un favor... sal viva de esto... y no sucumbas al odio... por mi...-

Y entonces expiró. Ella dejó ir un grito de rabia al darse cuenta, y se lanzó encima suyo. Los soldados les rodearon, y sin sentir ningún remordimiento por lo que habían hecho, apuntaron a la chica.

-Es la última. Terminamos y nos vamos.-Dijo uno de ellos, por encima del sollozo de la chica.

-No, mucho me temo que no.-Dijo una voz, acompañada del ruido que hace un pokémon al teletransportarse. Era una figura enfundada en negro. Con una gabardina y un sombrero de ala ancha que se colocó delante de los dos chicos. Vino acompañado de dos destellos, con uno, el pokémon que lo había teletransportado volvió a su hogar, y con el otro, un pokémon salió de su pokéball.

En ese momento, los soldados empezaron a disparar contra la figura, pero, desgraciadamente sus disparos fueron rechazados, y devueltos hacía ellos. Sus cuerpos cayeron al suelo por la onda de choque provocada por un pokémon de acero que era exactamente tres esferas con ojos y imanes.

-No es posible...-Dijo uno de ellos, al darse cuenta de que se trataba de un Magneton.-Es el traidor... el ranger negro.-

-Buenas noches tengan ustedes...-Dijo él, mientras sacaba un arma, y teatralmente le hacía una reverencia a uno de ellos y apuntaba a la cabeza del que había hablado...-Y que Giratina los consuma.-

El hospital se inundó con el ruido provocado por el disparo.


	14. C14: La reunión de la Brigada

**Capítulo 14: La reunión de la Brigada**

-Gracias por responder a mi llamada, aunque os haya llamado tan rápidamente.-Dijo Espe. Se encontraba en un parque cualquiera de la ciudad catalana de Barcelona. El cielo empezaba a volverse de un tono oscuro. De hecho, ese día había sido muy duro para la ciudad. Los Pidgey piolaban mientras volvían a su lugar de reposo, puesto que por la noche, el parque pertenecía a los pocos Hoot Hoot que se adentraban en territorio metropolitano. El parque, pequeño, se podía distinguir por ser un pequeño solar abandonado en el que habían conseguido incluso vivir árboles. Por la tarde, era lugar de encuentro de niños que jugaban a fútbol, o simplemente entrenaban a sus pokémon.

Unas cinco personas se habían reunido junto a la chica.

-Creo que nadie se iba a perder algo montado por ti. Y más con el tiempo que hace que no sabemos nada de ti. ¿Cual es el motivo por el que quieras re-agrupar a la Brigada?-Dijo uno de ellos. Debería de tener diecisiete años. Mediría metro setenta y tenía complexión débil. Tenía el pelo corto rizado, y vestía con una camiseta negra y pantalones tejanos azul claro, algo desgastados. En el cinturón de dichos pantalones llevaba cinco pokéballs. Unas deportivas terminaban su vestimenta.

-Me gustaría que aclararás unos asuntos, como por ejemplo el hecho por el que has decidido que viniésemos con nuestros pokémon. Como ya sabes, están prohibida su pertinencia a menos de que tengamos las licencias adecuadas y que ese día sea día de entrenamiento, o por el contrario, día de competición.-Dijo una segunda persona. Tendría cosa de treinta años. Era el más alto de todos, y también el que parecía más serio. Vestía con una americana negra, por debajo de la cual llevaba una camisa blanca y una corbata roja. Por lo que parecía, había salido de trabajar hacía poco tiempo. Los pantalones, de pana y negros, así como unos zapatos impolutos. También llevaba, claro está, el típico maletón de cuero de personaje importante.-Hace tiempo que dejé este mundillo. Ahora he madurado y ya no estoy por tonterías, cosa que tu, por lo que veo, aún estás detrás de ellas.-

Ella le dejó ir una mirada de rabia.

-Mira, Jorge... sé perfectamente que ha pasado tiempo desde nuestras aventuras por España para ser entrenadores, así como el campeonato nacional, pero creo que esto tiene muchísima más importancia que tu absurda idea de maduración...-Le contestó ella.

-Y entonces... ¿Porque no nos cuentas aquello de tanta importancia?-Le dijo otra de las presentes. Era una chica que tendría más o menos la misma edad que Espe. Alta, más desarrollada que ella, todo se ha de decir, y que parecía algo más arrogante de cuando, años atrás, la había conocido. Vestía con una camiseta rosa con los típicos dibujos de las camisetas que no significan absolutamente nada, y que los ponen por simple estética. Llevaba el ombligo al aire, y terminaba su vestimenta con una minifalda. Sí, realmente no es que fuera muy inteligente dejarla unir al equipo solo con su vestimenta. Y más si lo que llevaba en el calzado además eran tacones de los largos. Por lo demás, tenía el pelo cortillo y teñido de rubio, y unas gafas de pasta.

Ella le hubiese gustado preguntarle que le había pasado, pero claro, ya suponía que las presiones sociales la habrían hecho cambiar en ese espacio de tiempo, lo cual era una pena. Sí, le hubiese gustado pegarle una hostia por su voz pedante.

-Bueno... creo que todos estaréis al tanto de lo que ocurrió en el metro esta semana, no?-Dijo ella, a lo que todos ellos asintieron.-Pues ahora... escuchad... y... todo lo que os cuente, no es ficción, sino realidad, por muy increíble que os pueda parecer. Eso si, antes de que empiece, me gustaría que me dierais vuestro apoyo. Cuando os lo cuente, vuestras vidas podrían estar en peligro.

-¿Una aventura clásica?-Dijo con una sonrisa otra de las presentes. Era chiquilla, aunque también tendría la misma edad que Espe y la chica arrogante. Vestía con una camiseta ancha de color negro, y unos pantalones tejanos por debajo que, por cierto, casi no se veían por lo ancha que era la camiseta. Tenía el pelo largo mal peinado atado de mala manera en una cola, y sonreía como si la cosa no fuera con ella.

Espe la había conocido de toda la vida, y, en el tiempo que no la había visto, se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que salía de casa en tiempo. Más que nada por su olor corporal, que por lo que parecía tampoco haría mucho tiempo que se pasaba por la ducha.-Me apunto. Me apunto.-

-Espera Chica... ¿Estás segura? Podría ser peligroso.-Le contestó ella.

-Me da igual. ¡Hace tiempo que deseo otra de estas aventuras!-Dijo mientras la chica arrogante dejaba ir un bufido soberbio, y una carcajada.

-Normal, la cría no ha hecho nada de provecho en toda la vida. Y sigue sin hacerlo.-

Chica dejó ir una mirada de odio a la que, hace años había sido una de sus mejores amigas, lo que hizo que Espe pensará atentamente en un "¿Qué coño ha ocurrido aquí?".

-Puedes contar conmigo. Si es algo peligroso, y viene de ti, seguro que es por una buena causa.-Dijo el último de los miembros sonriente. Tendría también la misma edad de Espe. Era un chico de pelo largo mal peinado y con alguna que otra rasta que vestía con una camiseta de rayas horizontales rojas y negras ancha. Llevaba una riñonera/cinturón del que se desprendía un olor a droga que era un contento, pero de todas formas parecía que conservaban las pokéballs en dicho cinturón. Sus pantalones, fucsias y abombados, terminaban su presencia de saltimbanqui.

El más pequeño del grupo se rascó la cabeza, y luego asintió.

-Cuenta conmigo. Hace como siete años que no nos vemos. Me gusta la idea de volver a tener una aventura con vosotros.-Dijo finalmente.

-Mañana tengo que ir a trabajar, por lo que no cuentes conmigo para una chorrada de este tipo. Aún así, me alegro de verte.-Dijo Jorge mientras levantaba la mano, giraba media vuelta, y empezaba a andar.

-Pero... ¡Jorge!-Dijo Chica mientras se giraba para ver a su irreconocible amigo. Bajo un poco la cabeza, y se encontró con que alguien le había puesto la mano encima.

-Tranquila Chica... tendrás tu aventura.-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa.-Deja que el muermo se vaya a su vida de rutina.-

-Al menos en el día de mañana seré alguien, no como vosotros y vuestras aventuras.-Les contestó mientras giraba hacía la derecha y se iba andando, mientras miraba el reloj. De lejos se le oyó decir "Espero no tener ningún accidente, porque sino ya no me lo paga la empresa...".

La otra se quedó mirando el grupo de nuevo, y giró sobre sus talones.

-Jorge tiene razón... Aquí os quedáis. He quedado con mi novio esta noche...-Dijo ella, mientras seguía el camino de su anterior compañero de aventura.

-Ves... otra muerma.-Dijo el chico riéndose, mientras Chica se reía de su gracia.

-¿Habíais contactado entre vosotros durante todo este tiempo?-Dijo Espe.

-No. Cada uno siguió su camino, para bien y para mal. Una pena que esos dos hayan cambiado tanto.-Dijo el más joven.

-Bueno, primero de todo gracias. Y ahora, Chica, Ricardo y Daniel, procedo a contároslo todo...-Dijo ella mientras empezaba su relato.

-¿Quién eres tu?-Preguntó Kusa, levantando la vista para observar al recién aparecido.

-Mi pregunta es... ¿Quién eres tu?-Dijo él, secamente.-¿Porque te sigue la gente de la organización?-

-Por lo que sé... se que quieren las tablas... y que quieren destruir Barcelona...-Dijo ella, aún en trance, por la muerte de su amigo, volvió a mirarle, y echó a llorar.

-¿Eres amiga de Reub?-Dijo él.

-¿Eh? Sí.-

-Interesante...-Dijo él.-Así que de verdad él empezó a organizar el ejército... ¿Dónde está él?-

-No lo se. Se lo llevaron ellos.-

-Me lo temía. ¿Cuanta gente lo sabe?-

-¿El qué?-

-Los planes de ellos.-

-Un general del ejercito. Varios militares. Yo. Y ya está. Kir también lo sabía... ¡Y ahora!-Dijo entre lágrimas.

-Mucho me temo que estén eliminando a todos los que saben algo del plan. El general, los militares que tu dices a estas horas estarán muertos. Chica, eres la única que queda.-Dijo él fríamente, ignorando las lágrimas de la chica.

-¿Quién eres tu?-Dijo ella.

-El causante de todo, entre ello... las muertes de tus amigos. Fui el que le explico todo a tu amigo apresado.-Dijo mientras se giraba lentamente. El sombrero le tapaba el rostro, pero, ella nunca lo olvidaría. Era una visión de frialdad, como si hubiese una barrera impenetrable, como si empleará esa vestimenta como una simple protección de los demás.

-Tu...-Dijo ella, y luego miró el cadáver de Kir. Se echó a llorar. Se oyeron unos ruidos, y otra figura entró, esta vez por el agujero que había causado el Pelipper. Iba acompañada de un Staraptor.

-¿Eres Kusa?-Dijo la voz. Era masculina a la vez que dulce. Ella, se giró, y vio un chico de casi treinta años que la observaba. Tenía el pelo corto al estilo militar de color castaño. Era muy alto, puesto que le faltaban tan solo diez centímetros para llegar a los dos metros. Vestía con una capa blanca de piel de algún pokémon que habría cazado anteriormente. Por debajo, una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones desgastados oscuros terminaban su apariencia. Las facciones de su cara estaban marcadas por la experiencia, y su rostro mostraba mucha seguridad en sí mismo.-Manuel me ha hablado de ti. Me presento, soy su hermano, David.-

-Oh, qué sorpresa... David Duard.-Dijo el Ranger Negro.-Hace mucho tiempo, ¿No es así?-

La chica miró primero al hermano Duard, y luego al para ella desconocido, para observar como se levantaba el sombrero.

-¿Nos conocemos?-Preguntó David, mientras se rascaba la cabeza en señal de desconocimiento.

-Claro. Aunque es normal que todo un campeón no se acuerde del crío al que derrotó hará años en el regional... ya sabes... ese regional...-

-¿Qué regional quieres decir?-Dijo David, que no sabía a que se refería-He ido a muchos a lo largo de mi vida.-

En ese momento se quitó el sombrero, y dejándolo medio acostado en su rostro, apuntó a uno de los soldados que, agonizante seguía en el suelo, y que parecía estar pidiendo refuerzos, o mejor dicho, anunciando su fracaso en la misión. Y le disparó en la frente, abriéndole un agujero por el cual dejó salir un pequeño hilillo de sangre, que le causó la muerte directa.

-Espera... esa imagen...-Dijo él, con un leve tartamudeo en sus palabras, cambiando su rostro de incredulidad por sorpresa. Su sonrisa inicial por una mezcla de tristeza y rabia. No podía ser.

-Hace seis años... cuando la organización atacó el regional, me enfrenté a un crío que, luego resultó ser miembro de uno de los comandos que habían preparado el ataque. En venganza por su derrota... él...-Dijo mientras hacía un chasquido con sus dedos a su Staraptor para que se pusiera en posición de ataque. Este obedeció.

-... maté a tu madre. ¿No es así?-Dijo el Ranger Negro, mostrándole su rostro al chico, al mismo tiempo en que su Staraptor se lanzaba contra él.


	15. C15: El altar de la creación

**Capítulo 15: El altar de la creación.**

Una barrera eléctrica recubrió al entrenador, así como a la chica junto al cadáver de su antiguo amigo, lo suficiente fuerte como para noquear el ataque derribo del pájaro de un campeón del mundo.

-Dejame terminar.-Dijo él, mientras observaba a la chica, que estaba horrorizada con lo que acababa de oír, así como el chico, cuya rabia se apoderaba de él, hasta tal punto de haber sacado una segunda pokéball.-No seas tan impulsivo, tan crío como para caer en los mismos errores que cometí en el pasado.-

-Oh, vamos. ¡Soy más grande que tu! ¿Quién te...?-Dijo mientras sus palabras se quedaron ahogadas por los gritos de la chica.

-¡Eres como ellos! ¡Asesino!-Le gritó ella, mientras él la miró fijamente, tapándose el rostro de nuevo con el sombrero, de forma en que nadie pudiese verle la cara.

-No eres la más indicada para hablar... aquellos que han acabado con la vida de una persona nunca son las más adecuadas para hablar. Y nunca tienen derecho a quejarse por lo que les ocurra. Ni a llorar por el simple hecho de que una compleja comunidad bacteriana que ellos conocían como su amigo ha dejado de cumplir esa función para dedicarse a otra... pero... ¡Habrá otro momento para discutir! Hay una organización a la que parar los pies.-

Ninguno de los dos le dirigió la palabra, es más, David ando hacía la chica, y tendiéndole la mano, le invitó a levantarse.

-David era tu nombre, ¿No es así?-Dijo el Ranger mientras andaba hacía el cadáver del chico y su Grovyle.-El tiempo cambia las cosas. Pero, todas las cosas son las que conforman a la persona. Siento decir que, con mucho desagrado, de volver atrás, hubiese vuelto a matar a tu madre. Si no lo hubiera hecho, quizás hoy no sería quién soy. Otros sucesos hubiesen ocurrido. Aún así, no es el momento de discutir. Cuando todo terminé, te daré un combate pokémon. O te dejaré que me dispares. Lo que te plazca. Realmente, me da igual.-

Se giró de nuevo hacía los dos presentes. Miró hacía el techo un momento, y luego hacía el cadáver de Kir.

-Si hubiese aparecido algo antes... ¿Tu amigo se habría salvado, no es así?-Dijo él, mientras apartaba la vista un momento. Luego hizo aparecer de la nada, con un truco visual, una pokéball y la observó.-He cambiado de idea. Señor campeón, si es tan amable, llévese a la chica. También puede llevarse el cadáver de su compañero, para que lo exhumen o lo que practiquen los humanos modernos en los ritos de respeto hacía el fin de la utilidad de la colonia de microorganismos andante. Podéis temer juntos al espectro de la guadaña juntos.-

El cielo era claro en ese lugar. El azul se compartía con el blanco cristalino de las nubes. La altura hacía que el aire fuese frío, a la vez que seco. Si un cartógrafo tuviera que darle una procedencia al lugar, le diría, sin ni siquiera pestañear, que se fuera a tomar por saco, puesto que, cualquiera que observará el marco geológico en el que se encontraba se daría cuenta de que todo lo que había aprendido servía absolutamente para rellenar papeles de aquellos que se ponen al fregar el suelo.

Así pues, en un lugar cuya procedencia hacía que cualquier evolucionista tirará por la borda todos sus conocimientos y creencias, estaba ubicado una especie de altar antiguo. En lo alto de una gran montaña, rodeada de gran vegetación (cuando se dice gran, digo gran vegetación. Árboles más grandes que un Wailmer en sus primeros momentos evolutivos, así como arbustos que le harían causar una fobia a las plantas a un Ponyta cualquiera). Los pokémon que vivían ahí eran lo más de lo más, y toda expedición que había decidido llegar a la cima, había sido brutalmente asaltada por pokémons que se creían extintos, así como bastantes que la gente creía que, simplemente eran fruto de la imaginación de un tipo sentado en un asiento de una gran empresa llamada Game Freaks.

Y allí, en ese sitio, había un altar. Hecho con piedra muy antigua, y con motivos de la clásica griega. Habían diecisiete pequeñas columnas, y en el centro, el dichoso altar. Sencillo, pero imponente. Una pared de roca blanca, con dibujos clásicos, daba la intención de que se iba a abrir una puerta dimensional de un momento a otro.

-Bienvenidos al altar del origen.-Dijo una voz, con una sonrisa mientras alzaba un brazo teatralmente, y les enseñaba, a todos aquellos que le acompañaban, la tenebrosa situación. Les hizo un gesto, para que fueran dejando lo que llevaban en cada una de las columnas rotas que había alrededor del altar.-Ahora hace cuarenta años, llegué aquí después de enfrentarme a los peligros del bosque de la creación. Todos cuanto me acompañaron, perecieron en el viaje. ¿Quién podía llegar a imaginar que dentro de estas tierras se encontrarían manadas de Tauros que podían derrotar a un campeón en décimas de segundo? Yo, el que habían contratado para proteger al grupo, vi como mis pokémon eran destrozados en cada golpe. Hasta que finalmente me quedé solo. Vagué durante meses, me dieron por muerto. Lo cual me ayudó al fin y al cabo. Pero... ¿Quién podría imaginar que, lo que todos esos pokémon protegían, era nada menos que el altar de la creación? El altar creado para domar y capturar a Arceus que idearon hace muchísimo tiempo los humanos. En un intento vago de conseguir el conocimiento total del universo. No lo consiguieron, y el templo se perdió. Hasta que yo lo encontré. En ese momento... ¡Fue cuando decidí invocar de nuevo al pokémon primigenio! Y... hoy estamos tan cerca de ello.-

Junto a Alcayuco, iba toda la cúpula de la organización. Era un grupo de seis personas, siete contando al líder, que observaban como las diecisiete tablas iban a ser colocadas de un momento a otro.

Tres de los miembros de la cúpula llevaban consigo las tablas que restaban. Alcayuco los observaba todo lleno de joya. Habían ganado.

-Bien... tenemos todas las tablas.-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras les indicaba a sus secuaces que fueran a poner las tablas en su sitio.-Ahora... tan solo falta el último paso de todos. Y el más difícil. Hay que montar una distracción. Como todos sabréis, la invocación de Arceus, si todo sale como se supone que debe de salir, se realizará por una brecha en el espacio, por lo que, por supuesto, se traduce en que será un hecho que se notará mucho. Creo que a nadie de nosotros le gustaría que llegasen aquí ejércitos del mundo. O el traidor. O cualquier enemigo de nuestros planes. Por eso mismo... ¡Hoy vamos a destruir el mundo! ¡Para hacerlo renacer de sus cenizas con el poder de Arceus!-

Todos observaban como el hombre hablaba. Estaba excitado y alzaba con determinación sus manos. Los demás parecían conformes con ese plan. De los seis miembros, habían dos de ellos que aún no se habían mostrado previamente. Era una chica y un chico. Iban cogidos de la mano. Y es que, el hecho de que tus ideales no sean iguales al del resto de la humanidad, no quiere decir que te hayan lobotomizado, y que, por tanto, el ser malo te impida tener sentimientos. Y menos algunos tan básicos y tan adictos como es el del amor. Esa reacción química, parecida a la droga que, en tres fases, atrapa a todos los seres humanos por igual.

La primera era una chica que, no debería superar los veinte años. De hecho, se decía que Alcayuco había financiado sus planes con jóvenes idealistas a los cuales la vida les había ido mal. Dales un motivo para luchar, un ideal que seguir, y te seguirán eternamente.

La chica, de pelo rubio, llevaba unas finas gafas de montura roja. Aún teniendo una reserva más alta de grasa corporal que, ni se daba importancia, ni era tan grave, pero que en la barriada popular la hubieran hecho sentir como un ser inferior, se podría decir que sus facciones faciales eran preciosas. Vestía con una camiseta negra de chico, así como una falda ancha y larga que le llevaba hasta el suelo.

El chico que iba a su lado, o mejor dicho, el hombre que iba a su lado, era una persona diez años mayor que ella. De expresión seria, mirada seria y fría, varias cicatrices arrasaban con su cara y cualquier intento de que pudiera hacer una mueca suave, amistosa, de cariño. Vestía con un traje negro, como su jefe, de frac.

-Vamos a darle un principio a esta era de caos, una era muy corta, en la que nos alzaremos como victoriosos. ¡Y nuestros sueños se harán realidad! ¡Ya nunca más nadie más será discriminado por su forma de hacer, o, por sus capacidades mentales!-Dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica que no hablaba, que simplemente mantenía su mirada, algo dislocada en Alcayuco. Él se acerco hacía ella, y la abrazó.

-Después de esto, hija mía, nadie intentará encerrarte. Serás libre, y nadie te insultará ni te discriminará por tu condición. El hecho de que seas así, diferente a sus ojos, será erradicado. Porque, todos los seres humanos tenemos derecho a ser como seamos, y de no cumplir con sus directrices, no debemos de ser considerados inferiores. Dime bonita, ¿Qué ciudad quieres destrozar?-

Ella abrió la boca, y dejó ir un simple: Aaaaaah!. Él sonrió, y rascándole la cabeza con amabilidad, concluyó.

-Coge a tu pokémon y viaja hacía allí. Se que puedes arrasarla mucho mejor que cualquier gobierno americano.-

Volvió a girarse hacía el grupo, mientras la chica de pelo largo y ropa ancha y sucia desaparecía con un destello de luz.

-Ya sabéis. Coged vuestro destino. Arrasadlo y moveros a otro territorio. Movilizádlos a todos. Yo... ¡Voy a invocar a Arceus!-

Haces de luz fucsia desaparecieron al mismo momento dejando solo a Alcayuco y a un pequeño pokémon zorro de color oscuro. Este sonrió.

-Si, Zorua... ahora sí. Mi sueño está cada vez más cerca. Con Arceus en mi poder... ¡Podré crear cualquier pokémon que quiera! Y... podrá renacer... ¡Aquello que Giratina se llevó! Un poco más... tan solo un poco más.-Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Luego, alzó sus manos hacía el altar, y preparando su voz, empezó a gritar con voz melodiosa.

"Árboles que rodeáis la existencia. Conocimiento perdido en explosiones estelares. Tu, que atraviesas el poder del espacio y el tiempo. El creador. El portador de la entropía. ¡Tu! Que te sientas en la falda del señor del todo. Vasallo del observador. Yo te invocó, ¡Arceus!"

Acto seguido, sacó una flauta de color azul, pequeña pero tocable por sus dedos, y empezó a tocarla. En cuando emitió el primer sonido, todo empezó a temblar.

-Hacía mucho que no sabíamos noticias suyas... no puedo creerme que lo hayan matado.-Dijo una figura.

El museo se había convertido en un velatorio donde tan solo habían dos personas. Una chica, que lloraba a su amigo de rodillas, y con la mitad de su cuerpo encima del cadáver ensangrentado del guardián, mientras, el chico se tapaba su rostro con su sombrero.

-Eras el más alegre. Fuiste de los pocos que no me abandonó cuando volví. Luego de hacer todo lo que hice. Simplemente querías ayudar...-Murmuró de forma en que la chica no lo oyera, aunque, de hecho no podía oírlo, puesto que sus llantos llenaban la sala.

De repente, hubo un pequeño terremoto que incomodó a los dos.

-No es posible.-Dijo él, mientras corría hasta la entrada del museo, en linea recta, ignorando todo lo que le rodeaba. En salir al exterior empezó a ver como el cielo se iluminaba aún siendo de noche con todos los colores del espectro de luz visible. Rojo, azul, amarillo y derivados. No era el único que lo observaba. Era el principio del fin.


	16. C16: Hemos perdido

**Capítulo 16: Hemos perdido...**

De buena mañana, una información había inundado las noticias de todos los países. Alguien había crackeado los sistemas defensivos de Estados Unidos, y había hecho que todos los misiles apuntarán hacía Nueva York, con resultados catastróficos. Se estimaba la muerte de más de un millón de personas en la ciudad, y, para desgracia de muchos, los misiles seguían llegando.

La peor parte, claro está, se la había llevado el Pentágono, que había estallado de forma muy misteriosa.

Las primeras investigaciones, o mejor dicho, lo que podían pensar los militares restantes en el que había sido el país más rico del mundo hace unos años, decían que se trataba de un gran atentado terrorista, y que no podían atribuirlo a los islámicos. ¿Y eso? Más que nada porque unas horas antes habían desclasificado imágenes y vídeos que pertenecían a como una chica de mirada perdida, de pelo desordenado y despeinado que se movía a gran velocidad erradicaba a uno de los grupos terroristas más influyentes del mundo árabe con dos cuchillos que le salían de dentro de sus mangas llenas de cortes y con la ayuda de un Abra que iba en su hombro.

La ropa que llevaba era negra. Por lo que con una simple lógica que provenía de los tiempos arcaicos de cuando se pensaba que la Tierra era el centro del universo, habían llegado a la conclusión de que se trataba de "La organización". Claro está, esa vez habían acertado, pero no es que el método fuera muy recomendable, puesto que se podía llamar coche a una persona con dicha lógica.

La gente del mundo dejó de banda el hecho de que el color del cielo era, con toda certeza anómalo, y concentró la vista en E.E.U.U. Los informativos mostraban imágenes de primera calidad de gente muerta, desmembrada y calcinada. Niños llorando. Imágenes por la que se hubiera calificado de ser una película para mayores de 18 años, pero que, incluso los más pequeños, siendo abrazados por sus padres, podían observar. La regla era clara. Hay que temer a la ficción, pero aún más a la realidad, por eso mismo, como de la ficción se puede escapar fácilmente, se vetaba en algunas ocasiones.

Pero, de la realidad también se podía escapar, por mucho que se dijera que no.

Un hombre con una guadaña, andaba por medio de los escombros de la ciudad escombros de Nueva York, y, aunque nadie pudiera verlo, los pokémon psíquicos se estremecían a su paso. Su risa les contagiaba, y, eran incapaces de detectar cualquier rastro de vida.

-Ha empezado.-Jadeó el Ranger Negro, mientras se giraba hacía su compañera y el cadáver de su amigo, mientras caía de rodillas. Horrorizado con la visión de su derrota. Había perdido.-Hemos perdido... hemos perdido...-

"Cuando el momento llegue, mi buen amigo Roy... nos alzaremos. Y será el principio del fin. La distracción siempre les ha servido a los gobiernos para que los ciudadanos no supieran lo que realmente ocurre. ¿Porqué no aprovecharnos de esa situación?"

Golpeó el suelo, mientras su mente le gritaba "Maldito Alcayuco". Y luego se levantó.

-¡Espe! ¡Llama a la brigada! ¡Movemos a la reina!-Gritó mientras abría una pokéball y desaparecía en un brillo fucsia.

-... Y por supuesto, hemos aprobado con el cien por cien de toda la cúpula del parlamento el envío de tropas de asalto en una misión de ayuda humanitaria a Estados Unidos para ayudarlos con la reconstrucción y control de la ciudad sitiada...-Decía el presidente desde su altillo. Estaba de pie en la sala de prensa. Era una sala bastante amplía, de estructura rebuscada, por lo que el estilo artístico del lugar se definía como gótico. Una especie de pared o zona de pared azul verdoso con el logo que identificaba al gobierno español se encontraba pintado como si se tratará de una gota de agua era lo único que se distinguía detrás del presidente, aparte, claro está, de dos banderas, española y europea tendidas hacía abajo y con un lazo negro en señal de luto por las víctimas de Nueva York.

El pequeño altillo de vidrio era donde este sujetaba su discurso, mientras una masa periodística no paraba de hacerle fotografías, así como grabarle en vídeo.

Dicha masa periodística, se encontraban sentados en sillas de terciopelo rojo muy cuidado y se alternaban equipos enteros de micrófonos, libretas, ipods, cámaras de grabación y fotográficas varias. Se podría decir que estaban en plena actividad. Algunos periodistas levantaban la mano para que les respondiera a alguna de sus preguntas, mientras los demás simplemente hablaban entre ellos.

Habían dos salidas de dicha sala, una de ellas se encontraba detrás de las sillas ocupadas, y era la salida y entrada de la prensa, y la otra era una salida a la que solo tenían acceso desde dentro del Palacio de la Moncloa. Y fue por esa salida (O entrada) por la accedieron tres personas. La primera era una mujer de edad avanzada que andaba hacía el presidente con aire de preocupada, y era seguida por dos miembros de la guardia civil.

-Señor presidente...-Dijo la mujer, indicándole al presidente que tenían que hablar. La prensa, avispada, empezó a grabar la situación. Los periodistas hablaban a cada televisión que les pagaba el sueldo. Parecía algo muy importante.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Debe abandonar ahora mismo la Moncloa y ser dirigido a un lugar seguro. Los terroristas están aquí.-

Los dos guardias civiles, según pudieron observar los presentes, iban armados con armas destructivas de tamaño irregular en su caso, como podían ser dos ametralladoras, lo cual, empezó a preocupar a los periodistas de mala manera, sobre todo cuando la vicepresidenta dijo eso de "los terroristas". Pero, no hubo tiempo a que reaccionarán, y la puerta se vino abajo, entrando en la sala un pequeño pokémon de pelaje grisáceo y ojos inyectados en sangre. Anteriormente, había sido un afable pokémon de tipo perruno que sacaba amablemente la lengua mientras pintaba con su cola en forma de brocha. Ahora simplemente giraba con rapidez su cola formando un vórtice con su mano derecha. Detrás suyo iba una persona tapada con una capa oscura y un sombrero de ala ancha. No parecía ir en muy buen estado puesto que se movía lentamente y daleándose hacía derecha y izquierda con cada paso.

-¿Quién es...?-Dijo uno de los periodistas mientras observaba como el Smeargle dejaba de girar su cola y, simplemente hacía un movimiento brusco hacía la izquierda con su cola.

El aire chasqueó, y la sala se cubrió de hidrógeno un instante antes de que una ola de fuego arrasará con casi toda la prensa del lugar. Por detrás del humano, cinco cámaras estaban retratando para todas las televisiones importantes lo que sucedía en ese lugar, mientras sus acompañantes gritaban cosas como "Se está produciendo ahora mismo un atentado terrorista en la Moncloa". Los índices de audiencia se dispararían en ese instante.

La figura siguió andando hacía el estrado. Los guardias civiles apuntaron hacía la figura.

-¡No te muevas! ¡Estás arrestado!-

Él les contestó alzando las manos, y dejando caer una pokéball en el suelo. Esta se abrió.

Un destello iluminó la sala, mientras los soldados empezaban a disparar contra la figura.

Cuando el destello se hubo ido. Un gigantesco dragón apareció en medio de la sala. Y, fue lo último que vieron los guardias, puesto que un movimiento del pokémon les arrancó la cabeza a los dos.

Una cámara lo gravaba todo, era de uno de los supervivientes al primer ataque terrorista en la sala. Era un hombre de mediana edad que, asustado y aterrado, observó como un Charizard de piel rojiza con tonos oscuros, y mirada furiosa movía su mano enzarpada y afilada contra los protectores, y, con ese simple movimiento, les abría un boquete en el cuello a los dos, así como en el brazo y en el estómago. Sus armas cayeron, y la yugular de los dos, con un intervalo de cinco segundos estalló formando dos fuentes rojizas hacía el cielo, y terminando de arrancar la cabeza.

Los cráneos con carne, por llamarlos de alguna forma salieron rodando hacía atrás mientras el abominable monstruo rugía con fuerza.

"Oh, dios. Oh, dios. Los guardias han sido brutalmente asesinados"

Y, el chico seguía moviéndose, aún habiendo recibido varios impactos de bala en la cabeza, en medio de la frente, así como en el torso. Una pequeña aura psíquica lo rodeaba.

-Presidente... huya.-Dijo la vicepresidenta, mientras se le helaba la sangre observando al terror que había llegado hasta él.

-Sé que debería hacerlo... mis piernas no me lo permiten.-

Y alzando la vista hacía el monstruo, lo último que vieron es como abría fuego, y este les consumía.

Las televisiones habían dejado de banda el asunto de los Estados Unidos, al menos en España. Y es que, el país acababa de paralizarse por completo. Alguien había entrado en la sede del gobierno, y aunque había sido abatido, sus pokémon habían asesinado al presidente, y luego, una vez sin amo y totalmente descontrolados, habían arrasado el palacio gubernamental, y habían empezado a destruir la capital del país.

Nadie sobrevivió en esa sala de prensa.

Kusa observaba con su rostro cubierto de lágrimas lo que estaba sucediendo. Las imágenes que repetían una y otra vez desde la televisión mostraba como, el intruso había sido abatido por los disparos de la seguridad antes de que el Charizard entrará en acción. Al acercarse una cámara para desvelar al asesino del presidente, su corazón se había vuelto un glacial, puesto que lo que sus retinas captó, fue la expresión absorta y decrépita de su último amigo.

Reub restaba en el suelo, y la historia lo recordaría como uno de los implicados en la acción terrorista más grande habida en el mundo.

Los dos hermanos observaban la situación mientras el joven, intentaba tranquilizar a su amiga. Pero no había manera. Él también hacía tiempo que conocía a Reub. Y lo que había observado le superaba.

Manuel era clavado a David, pero con unos años menos. Los genes habían actuado de forma muy egoísta con él.

-¿Él que ha asesinado al presidente era amigo vuestro?-Dijo él sorprendido.

-No.-Dijo ella que de repente, se había quedado callada. Había dejado de llorar, y su cara reflejaba frialdad, a lo que añadió dándole un toque triste a su voz.-Han sido los que lo controlaban... ¡Ellos! ¡Otra vez!-

-El... aura psíquica se ha notado cuando lo han matado...-Dijo Manuel rascándose la cara con la manga de su camisa para desplazar las lágrimas.

-No podemos quedarnos sentados observando como meros espectadores.-Dijo Kusa, mientras se levantaba. Intentaba mostrar un rostro serio, sin emoción alguna, pero sus labios se torcían hacía abajo, mostrando lo que reinaba en su cuerpo. Todos ellos habían muerto sin darles opción a defenderse. Por el egoísmo de unos... muchísimas personas habían perdido la vida. No podía quedarse sentada mientras... simplemente iban muriendo todos.

"Me dijese que no inundara mi corazón con el odio. Que no diera rienda suelta al dolor. Que, cada persona es un mundo, y nadie tiene derecho a arrebatarle ese mundo, pero... no siento mucho, pero yo no soy tu cuento de hadas"

-Manuel... David... gracias, pero tengo algo que hacer.-


	17. C17: Roma en llamas

**Capítulo 17: Roma en llamas.**

A Estados Unidos se le había unido España, en un atentado en el que se contaba como muerto en directo al presidente del mismo país. La diferencia entre el primer país y el segundo fue la rápida acción de la OTAN que, en cuestión de horas movilizó a su ejército, y derribó al Charizard y Smeargle.

Madrid se encontraba en cuarentena. El ejército se movilizaba y tranquilizaba a la gente, así como había situado un lugar de acampada para aquellos que lo habían perdido todo. Y, para desgracia de unos, beneficio de los demás. Las televisiones engordaban sus arcas con la audiencia que les daba el ser los primeros en enseñar los cuerpos de los cadáveres, no ya del extranjero, sino de su mismo país.

Pero, la tranquilidad duró poco, y dos horas más tarde otro anuncio de emergencia saltó en todo el mundo. Un gigantesco pájaro estaba arrasando Roma.

No era un pájaro cualquiera, sino uno de los pokémon declarados como legendarios por el consejo internacional de biología pokémon. Un Ho-Oh estaba convirtiendo la vieja ciudad de las artes en un infierno.

El arco-iris que dejaba paso a sus actos, hacía que los niños llorarán. Cosa lógica si le enseñas a tus hijos que debajo de todo arco-iris se encuentra un tesoro de oro con el que se podrán comprar cromos de la serie de moda, y, él hecho de que descubrieran que el arco-iris se había aliado con ese monstruoso ser alado, era una prueba más de que estaban perdidos.

El canto del pokémon ígneo les hacía salir huyendo. Todos salían aterrado de sus casas, sin tener en cuenta el hecho de que el cielo, habitualmente de color azul (ocasionado por los enlaces de Nitrógeno de la atmósfera), tenía un espectro de colores parecido al que dejaba ir el fénix.

Y mientras el Ho-Oh lanzaba otra descarga ígnea contra los edificios, en medio de la calle (carretera para ser exactos) andaba disfrutando de la acción una figura, que se reía mientras alzaba sus dos brazos hacía el cielo.

Uno de sus brazos no tenía mano, y simplemente mostraba un muñón requemado, que, parecía no importarle el más mínimo.

Un coche se divisó en ese momento en la lejanía de la calle, recta, por un kilómetro más o menos, que se dirigía hacía él, pero, siguió sin moverse del centro de dicha calle, y es más, andaba al mismo ritmo que los edificios iban estallando a derecha y a izquierda de él.

Cuando vio que el coche, en carrera suicida contra él estaba cerca, agarró una pistola con su mano sana, y disparó a la cabeza del conductor. El coche giró sobre si mismo y quedó consumido por las llamas del pokémon ígneo.

-Otro iluminado que se creía capaz de derrotarme... me hacen pena. ¿Cual es la razón por la que, ellos, tristes seres sin ningún tipo de soporte, deciden lanzarse contra mi? ¿Qué buscan? ¿Fama? ¿Poder? ¿Venganza? ¿Proteger a los que aman?-Gritó a los cuatro vientos. Nadie le respondió. Su pokémon dejó ir un rugido, y lanzó otra ola de fuego en la ciudad.

-¿Tan importante te crees por hacer preguntas al aire, eh Teplota?-Dijo una voz. Una figura. Situada justo delante suya, y tapada por la gran iluminación que provocaba que a derecha y izquierda hubiese una fuente considerable de energía calorífica desaprovechándose en algo tan mundano como hacer estallar edificios, y rodearse de fuego.

-Oh... conoces mi nombre.-Dijo con una sonrisa Teplota, mientras hacía un movimiento con su mano, seguido de un chasquido para que el pokémon legendario aterrizará.

-Veo que te has hecho con un poderoso aliado.-Dijo la figura. Iba toda vestida de negra, y se sujetaba con pasión un sombrero de ala ancha.

-Y veo que eres tan estúpido como para caer en la trampa.-Dijo Teplota riéndose ampliamente.-No es así, ¿Ranger Negro?-

-Oh, ya se que esto es un simple divertimento para vosotros. O debería decir... un plan de distracción. ¿Alcayuco ha empezado a invocar a Arceus, no es así?-

-Si lo sabes, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Podría decir que venganza...-Dijo tranquilamente.-Ya sabes. La emoción humana que aparece como respuesta a un sentimiento de odio hacía alguien o algo, causante de una acción que le ha dolido, por ejemplo. En mi caso... no es así. Simplemente me gustaría verte en el suelo con un agujero entre ceja y ceja. Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿No es así Pájaro Rojo?-

-Cuervo brillante me contó que acabó con uno de tus perros... ¿Es a él a quién buscas?-

-¿Tengo que repetirme? Simplemente me gustaría que tu y tus amigos terminarais vuestras funciones vitales... y bueno, también entra en los planes de venganza... creo.-

Teplota lo miró un momento, y hizo un paso hacía delante. Tenía el arma en su mano. Era tan fácil como dispararle, pero sabía que no podría matarle con una simple bala. No se podía matar con una simple bala a aquel que había ideado la barrera protectora de Magnemite.

-Eres un tipo extraño. Quizás por eso le gustabas a Alcayuco.-

-El hecho de que le gusté rodearse de seres extraños para la opinión pública no significa que todos aquellos que se rodearán con él lo fueran. Yo no me considero para nada extraño.-

El cielo empezó a nublarse. Pero no de la manera normal, donde las nubes negras empiezan a entrar por el horizonte, y cuando están a medio camino en el arco atmosférico visible, empiezan a descargar su mercancía química. Esta vez simplemente se adjuntaron en una especie de vórtice y advirtieron de su naturaleza eléctrica.

-Eso es... ¿Danza Lluvia?-Dijo Teplota mirando al cielo.

-Sí. Eso parece.-Le contestó haciendo un chasquido con sus dedos.-¡Ampharos, Trueno!-

El grito inundó el lugar, en el mismo momento en que el pokémon oveja bípeda amarilla aparecía detrás de su amo, y saltando hacía el aire a gran velocidad, hizo que del cielo bajará un relámpago mucho más poderoso que el que cualquier fenómeno natural podía ocasionar.

Este relámpago impactó violentamente contra la espalda del fénix, haciendo que este dejará ir un grito de dolor.

-Tengo cosas que hacer... terminemos esto rápidamente.-

-¿Te crees que puedes derrotarme? ¿Con un legendario en mi poder? ¡Ja!-

El caos se estaba apoderando del mundo. Aunque por las noticias informaban de que un peatón estaba plantando cara al terrorista, la gente ya no miraba a Italia, miraba a Egipto, aterrada bajo la visión que provocaba el hecho de que una onda psíquica no identificada hubiese hecho saltar toda la ciudad por los aires, dejándola inerte. Sin vida. Por lo que, nadie pudo argumentar que había ocurrido allí, aunque muchos se temían lo peor. Un Mewtwo. Pero, el hecho de que no hubiese ninguna prueba real de ello, hacía que los altos mandos del gobierno fueran escépticos con ese hecho.

Decir que los terroristas tenían un Mewtwo era igual a decir que ellos habían vencido. Y es que, actualmente no había nada capaz de parar al pokémon creado hace años con genética. Tan perfecto. Tan poderoso. Era una herramienta del mal, creada en tiempos oscuros y prohibida en tiempos de supuesta paz.

Y mientras nadie salía a la calle por el terror de las acciones que se estaban produciendo, una figura avanzaba por el interior de un edificio. No hubiese sido algo digno de mentar si no hubiese sido el hecho de que aquella figura era Kusa, y el lugar en el que se encontraba eran los estudios centrales de Televisión Española.

El pasillo se terminaba ya, y su caminata llegaba a su fin. Delante de ella, una puerta metálica la separaba del lugar en el que se situaba el plató que usaban para dar las noticias.

Si hace unas semanas su cara reflejaba la felicidad que cualquier adolescente tenía, todo y preocuparse por cosas mundanas que nacen a raíz de darle la razón a Maslow, hoy en día su rostro era el vivo retraso de la pérdida y la venganza.

"No sucumbas al odio... por mi..."

Una lágrima se deslizó por su rostro, pero fue teñida por los restos de sangre que quedaban de sus anteriores acciones. No en vano se había desplazado hasta allí no tan solo esquivando todos los obstáculos, sino eliminando a aquellos que se interponían en su camino. Su caza se había vuelto su obsesión.

Actualmente vestía con una camiseta negra y una falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas del mismo color. Las dos anchas, aunque se podría decir que la forma de las curvas de su trasero quedaba mostrada por llevar el cinturón de entrenador pokémon colocado de forma diagonal.

"Necesito que me dejes un momento a tu Alakazam, David"

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

En su mano derecha descansaba un arma, y en una riñonera que seguía al cinturón de entrenador descansaban varios paquetes de municiones.

Cualquiera que en ese momento hubiese querido entrar en los estudios de televisión, se hubiese encontrado a su entrada dos hombres tumbados en el suelo con heridas de bala en el pecho, seguido de una mancha de sangre que a la mujer de la limpieza le hubiese costado mucho de limpiar. De no ser que ella también restaba en el suelo con una concentración inferior de sesos.

Alzó la mano hacía la puerta. Un empujón y llegaba a su fin. Sólo tenía que irrumpir en el plató y decirle al mundo lo que ocurría. La organización terrorista quería invocar a Arceus, sino lo estaba haciendo ya, cosa que, desgraciadamente desconocía.

Y es que, el fin justifica a los medios, y si su querido Reub sería recordado por la historia como un asesino, ella se negaba a ser menos.

La puerta se abrió, y ella entró.

Habían diez personas en la sala. Una figura de seguridad se acercó a ella al verla.

-Disculpe, no se pue...-

No pudo terminar su frase. Un proyectil impactó en el centro de su frente, y mientras caía al suelo y la sala se inundaba de terror, la chica cerró la puerta.

Era inhóspito ver la plaza Cataluña de Barcelona vacía, pero era un hecho. Los metros de piedra gris y desgastada que acostumbraba a ser un punto de encuentro para muchos viandantes y turistas estaba desértica, y, era pasto de los Starly, que buscaban incansablemente una fuente de alimento, que, desgraciadamente no aparecía.

En el centro de la misma, se encontraba un pequeño grupo de personas, que, quizás eran las únicas que seguían en calle en kilómetros.

-¿Queda todo claro?-Dijo Espe, mientras el grupo asentía. Iban todos equipados con sus antiguos cinturones de entrenador. Parecía que se preparaban para algo. Y estaban especialmente interesados en empezar. Alrededor de ella, un pokémon de pelaje fucsia empezó a ronronear para que ella lo acariciase. Era su Espeon.

-Ha llegado el momento del contraataque...-Dijo ella mientras los tres que la acompañaba sonreían.

-¡Esperad!-Gritó una voz. Era un hombre. Iba vestido de frac, y, extrañamente llevaba un cinturón de entrenador colgado en el hombro. Estaba ruborizado. A la vez que parecía estarse tragando su honor.

-¿Qué quieres, Jorge?-Dijo ella sorprendida por verlo aparecer allí.

-Mucho me temo que no puedo dejaros ir solos. Me imagino que vais a hacer una locura... y necesitáis a alguien que tenga dos dedos de razón para que no os metáis en la boca del lobo. Decidme... ¿Vais a parar a los terroristas, no es así?-

-Así es, Jorge.-Dijo Chica, con una amplía sonrisa.

-Contad conmigo.-Dijo él.-No me perdonaría que os murieseis por haber sido pocos.-


	18. C18: El viejo cuento de la humanidad

**Capítulo 18: El viejo cuento de la humanidad**

¿Qué es el amor? Los humanos pasamos la vida dependiendo de él como si se tratará de un estado perfecto. Lo buscamos y buscamos, y aunque al principio aparece sin que lo esperemos, como parte de nuestra maduración como cualquier otro Homo Sapiens Sapiens, una vez alcanzamos ese estado, intentamos mantenerlo de todas formas, sin desconocer el hecho de que este, como cualquier otra sustancia, termina desapareciendo de nuestro cuerpo.

En el pasado miles de seres contemplaron con admiración el que ahora sabemos que se trata de un simple proceso hormonal y químico, que se podría confundir tranquilamente con una droga de estar en estado sólido en un sobrecito blanco en el bolsillo de cualquier ser de clase social baja.

Al fin y al cabo lo anhelamos. De manera irracional, y, desgraciadamente, no conseguimos escapar de su encanto.

El cielo seguía siendo una fusión multicolor cuyo centro estaba situado delante de un altar de piedra calcárea. Un hombre de pie, el cual había dejado de tocar la flauta, observaba con atención lo que se iba sucediendo. ¿Qué es lo que realmente buscaba?

Hacía unos años, conoció a un chaval. Era inexperto, y algo torpe, y como la mayoría de la gente a la que había reclutado, buscaba algo, así como le separaba una barrera del resto de la sociedad. ¿Hay algo de malo en darles una ilusión a esos chicos?

Aún recordaba cuando conoció a ese hombre. Soviético, en sus últimos días en la mafia rusa. Lo había perdido todo por haberle salvado la vida a una chica.

Y delante de la tumba de sus padres, lo encontró. Solo. Sin nadie. Ellos se habían encargado de que tuviera que pasar el resto de su vida solo. Y es que, si quieres eliminar eficazmente a alguien, matándolo, simplemente terminarás con la persona. Despojándole de todo aquel que le quería, terminarás psicológicamente con él, a la vez que le darás motivos para terminar con su propia vida.

Para mucha gente, la vida no eres tu, sino aquellos quienes te rodean, que serán los que, en desaparecer tu, guardarán la esencia de tu ser.

La chica, murió un día después de que le salvarán la vida. El primer verdugo se había convertido en víctima y reo eterno por sucumbir a una de las debilidades más universales del ser humano. La empatía o caridad por el semejante, el único aspecto que a veces nos hace dudar de si la "Ley del más fuerte" no es del todo cierto.

Aunque, de hecho, esta simplemente es otro método desarrollado por una especie para conseguir que más seres hábiles similares lleguen a la edad de procrear, con intenciones claramente enfocadas a la supervivencia.

Irónicamente, su acción no había servido para nada, y en ese funeral, en el que él mismo pensó en terminar su propia existencia, lo encontré.

Con la cabeza gacha, mirando al infinito en una posición concreta del cementerio, y con las manos formando una barrera alrededor de si mismo.

Lo recluté.

Una vez dentro de mi cuerpo especial, mi organización, conoció a otra recluta, muy joven, la cual había perdido a sus padres en un accidente de coche.

Quedándose sin parientes directos, y bajo la condena de seguir en un centro de menores donde era vejada y ultrajada por su supuesto problema de peso (ya se sabe que la sociedad tiende a no respetar lo que se aleja del centro), también la recluté para el plan. Sí, realmente se me da bien hacer que la gente haga lo que quiera.

Teniendo antecedentes similares, aunque con historias tan diferentes, no era de extrañar que, lejos de las miradas de un arrogante modelo cultural opresivo con algunas cosas, pudieran dar renda suelta a aquella sucesión de sustancias que poéticamente podríamos llamar "Elixir de la vida".

"Ves ese castillo, cuentan las leyendas que hace mucho tiempo, un Lugia raptó a una chica, prendado por su presencia. Aterrados, el señor de ese lugar, y también padre de la muchacha en cuestión, buscó ayuda en multitud de caballeros del lugar. Pero ninguno pudo derrotar al pokémon..."

Alcayuco bajó su mirada hacía el suelo momentáneamente. Era una sensación que hacía tiempo que no le recorría el cuerpo.

"...como ya te puedes imaginar, como en toda leyenda del medievo, apareció un caballero; a lomos de un Dragonite que le hizo frente. Fue un combate impresionante, el cual, cuentan esas mismas leyendas, creó este valle."

"¿Y qué le ocurrió al caballero?"

"Se dice que murió en el enfrentamiento con el terrible pokémon. Este, en acto póstumo, reconoció su poder y liberó a su presa cautiva, la cual, en visitar el cuerpo de su salvador lo reconoció como su padre..."

Levantó su vista de nuevo hacía la puerta, de la cual empezaban a salir pequeñas ondas mecánicas que, tendrían seguramente la misión de indicar que el tejido espacial se estaba quebrando.

-Vienes a por venganza, ¿No es así?-Dijo, mientras se giraba. Lo había sentido instintivamente. Sin ni siquiera pararle atención, sabría que alguien llegaría.-¿Has venido a vengar la muerte de tu abuelo, a que sí?-

David miró al hombre, mientras bajaba de los lomos de su Staraptor. Uno de los mejores entrenadores pokémon del mundo reconocido, se encontraba en ese momento allí. En el altar de la creación.

-Se nota mucho, ¿No es así?-

El asintió con la cabeza.

-Comprendo lo que sientes. Pero, todos tenemos un motivo chico. Tu abuelo fue una molestia desde el principio. Le admiro, no obstante. Una persona recta y fiel a sus principios, que casi tira por los suelos todas mis ambiciones. Supongo que has salido a él.-

-¿Le conocías?-

-Tengo el don de saber como son las personas nada más observarlas, de la misma forma en que puedo decir que tu eres frío. Calculador. Aunque eso no sea nada más que una mascara para esconder la verdadera esencia de tu ser. Una vez tuve a alguien como tu a mis ordenes. Su frialdad era realmente apasionante. Se burlaba de las cosas como si no fueran con él, aunque por dentro los demonios lo carcomían. Para él, cada noche soñaba con el lecho de su muerte.-

-No he venido a charlar.-

-No. Claro que no. Has venido a pelear.-

-Te daré algo que no le diste a mi abuelo. Oportunidad de pelear en una pelea justa.-

-Las peleas no son justas. Nunca lo son. Unos pierden y otros ganan. ¿Qué hay de justo en eso?-

El Staraptor inició su primer movimiento sin que su amo dijera nada contra el asesino de su abuelo. El contestó lanzando al campo a su Slowbro.

-Bien. Eso significa que he ganado en el apartado de oratoria, por lo que, al no encontrar argumentos con que contrastar mi pregunta, procedes a usar la violenia. Pasemos al combate así pues. De esa misma forma, permíteme presentarte a un viejo conocido para tu familia.-

Una onda psíquica chocó contra el pokémon volador, el cual que quedó momentáneamente en el aire, antes de caer inerte contra el suelo.

-Tu abuelo duró más.-Le espetó con tono de burla, mientras su sonrisa maliciosa se clavaba en los ojos de David, el cual dejó ir un grito de rabia al mismo momento en que lanzaba una pokéball más contra el suelo.

El Ho-Oh descendió momentáneamente contra el suelo, formando una pequeña ola expansiva de polvo en su aterrizaje. El grito de dolor, parecido a un rugido perferó los tímpanos de su rival (metafóricamente hablando).

-¡Tu legendario poder se postra ante mi!-Gritó Roy mientras hacía un chasquido con los dedos, y un Scyther aparecía de la nada, dirigiéndose a una velocidad endemoniada contra Teplota.

-La guadaña del Ranger Negro, el asesino de la noche. ¿A cuantas personas mataste con eso?-Dijo Teplota con una sonrisa.-Porque creo que esta vez... te va a servir de poco.-

El Ho-Oh hizo un leve aleteo con sus alas, formando una especie de barrera de fuego alrededor de su entrenador (a unos metros por delante de él, claro), pero que no fue suficiente para hacer que el Scyther siguiese avanzando contra él, por lo que, tomando dos pequeños frascos que guardaba en su bolsillo, y viendo cerca al pokémon, se los tiró con bastante precisión.

-No soy el señor del fuego por casualidad, ¡Ranger Negro!-Gritó él, mientras el Scyther recibía un estallido ígneo providente de los dos francos. Al parecer, la acción conjunta de los dos frascos había desencadenado una reacción exotermica que además, al tocar un cuerpo altamente inflamable como lo era un tipo bicho, desencadenó con una pequeña llamarada momentánea lo suficiente potente como para derribar al pokémon de un golpe.

-Bien, me lo imaginaba.-Dijo el ranger, el cual se encontraba exactamente detrás del terrorista.-Sigues siendo tan impulsivo como siempre, chaval.-

Un chasquido. Y lo que rodeaba al amo del Ho-Oh se volvió incierto.

-Tu maldito Xatu...-Jadeó él, dándose cuenta de que un aura psíquica rodeaba el lugar. Su Ho-Oh, en ese momento recibió otro impacto eléctrico, lo suficiente poderoso como para dejarlo momentáneamente fuera de combate. Su cuerpo cayó de lado, empotrándose en un edificio ya de por si en llamas, y calcinando todo lo que tocaba.

-Demasiado fácil-Dijo el ranger apretando el gatillo del arma que había colocado justo detrás de donde Teplota tenía el corazón.

Bang.

-No paré la emisión...-Dijo ella a uno de los cámaras, apuntando con su pistola directamente a la cabeza.-De hacerlo, te mataré aquí mismo.-

Un pequeño relejo mostraba que sus ojos intentaban llorar mientras esta intentaba que quedaran del todo fríos. Empezó a andar hacía delante, mientras en su hombro un Eevee seguía observando toda la situación. Estaba claro que el primero que hiciese algo que afectará a la chica recibiría un ataque de dicho pokémon.

-Bien...-Dijo mientras entraba en el plató, apuntando a los periodistas que daban en esos momentos el parte noticiario. O lo habían hecho, porque se habían callado en entrar ella.-Salid de allí... tengo algo importante que decir...-

Con el rostro lleno de terror, los dos presentadores, una mujer y un hombre, vestidos de forma impecable, tal y como marcan los estandartes sociales, salieron corriendo del lugar quitándole a su vestimenta la elegancia pasada. Y así lo vio todo el mundo que sintonizará ese canal. Ella, se sentó tranquilamente, y mientras uno de los cámaras hacía un gesto de dejar de grabar, esta apretó el gatillo.

hombre cayó al suelo, dos figuras aparecieron de la nada. Como ya se sabe, cuando una persona recibe un impacto, lo primero que hace es intentar mantenerse de pie, ocasionando que la cámara cayera de forma patética contra el suelo, junto con el hombre, claramente muerto.

-Los otros cámaras estáis avisados. Simplemente haced vuestro trabajo. Yo digo lo que quiero y me voy. Ya se sabe que en este país cualquiera con un arma hace lo que le da la gana...-Dijo mientras se aclaraba la voz, a la vez que inspiraba aire.-Señores, señoras de este país. La organización esta invocando a Arceus.-


	19. C19: La trampa

**Capítulo 19: La trampa**

-¿Qué es lo que se siente cuando la supuesta venganza se convierte en sentimientos de supervivencia, al ver que el enemigo a batir supera tus expectativas? ¿Frustración?-Dijo Alcayuco mientras la pokéball lanzada por David impactaba contra el suelo, y de la explosión de luz, salía un pokémon parecido a un troll. De piel marrón, por encima estaba cubierto de un pelo muy largo blanco. En sus dos extremidades superiores, al final de ellas, salían tres hojas perennes.

-Sí. Es de ley que para derrotar a un tipo psíquico hay que atacarlo con un tipo siniestro. De no ser... porque no es un Slowbro.-Dijo con prepotencia, mientras el supuesto Slowbro se convertía en un Thyplosion.

-¿Cómo?-Gritó alucinado el entrenador al ver como lo que había supuesto que era una onda psíquica en realidad había sido un ataque ígneo.

-Como supuse... ¿Hay grabaciones que muestran como maté a tu abuelo, no es así?-Dijo con total tranquilidad mientras el Shiftry era consumido por una bocanada de fuego del pokémon de piel amarillenta cuya espalda estaba en llamas.

David observó como su segundo pokémon caía calcinado contra el suelo.

-Contestas tu mismo las preguntas que me haces. ¿Porqué debería hacerlo yo?-

El hombre viejo miró durante unos instantes al nieto de aquel general que había matado.

-Has ganado este asalto de oratoria, pero, no le llegabas ni a la suela del zapato a tu venerado abuelo. Realmente, fue él uno de los mayores obstáculos en la recta final de mi plan.-

Se quedó observando un momento la situación. Esto no era un combate reglamentado, por lo que podía montar una buena estrategia fuera de los limites normativos de la asociación deportiva internacional Pokémon, pero estaba claro que su rival tenía una estrategia mejor, y era el hecho de poder usar una especie de ilusión en sus rivales. Y lo que más le inquietaba, era ese zorro oscuro que se encontraba sentado encima del hombro del asesino de su abuelo. Nunca había visto un ser similar, por lo que, era posible que tuviese alguna relación con lo que acababa de suceder. Por la misma, ahora tocaba un tercer asalto, y tenía que lanzar un tercer pokémon. Sin pensárselo, agarró una pokéball de su bolsillo, y mientras lanzaba la primera, lanzó sucesivamente la segunda, aprovechándose de la luz cegadora que se producía al abrir una pokéball.

Una vez disipada la energía producida por la reagrupación molecular del ser encerrado en esa bola, fruto de varias investigaciones completamente irreales a las cuales los científicos argumentaban con la palabra "cuántica", o también llamada "la ciencia de aquello que no puede ser posible" o del "todo es posible".

Era un Feraligart. Era una especie de cocodrilo que se alzaba sobre dos extremidades inferiores robustas. De piel recia y azulada, con una especie de trozos de corteza cutánea pegados por encima de su cuerpo, y con grandes fauces en su mandíbula, este era conocido por ser uno de los pokémon más feroces de los oasis de Oriente Medio y África, así como por ser empleado en el tiempo de los faraones como arma ofensiva, entrenándolos desde pequeños para tal hecho.

-¡Hidro Bomba!-Espetó secamente, haciendo que su pokémon aceptará ordenes, y aspirando aire, creó una fuerte corriente de agua que estalló al llegar a su destinatario.

El Thyplosion dejó ir un grito de dolor, indicando que el ataque había sido crítico, al mismo instante que, detrás del líder de la organización terrorista, aparecía otro Feraligart.

-¡No eres el único que sabe jugar con ilusiones!-Le gritó, mientras los musculosos y recios brazos que eran seguidos por unas manos bien armadas con zarpas del pokémon acuático que, claramente, tenían como objetivo acabar con el que suponía, era el origen de las ilusiones. De no ser así, de todas formas podía intentar consumar su venganza, terminando con la vida del verdugo de su abuelo.

Lo había dicho. Había informado de que estaban invocando a Arceus. Ahora... tan solo tenía que esperar. Estaba segura que aparecerían. No podían dejar que su plan se fuera al traste, y de hacerlo, seguro que buscarían venganza. Eran simples, si consideraba que aquellos que le habían arrebatado a sus mejores amigos eran de rango inferior.

Se levantó de su asiento. Sin dejar de agarrar su arma, movió lentamente y sin que se notará, su mano, desplazándola hasta el cinturón, donde guardaba un equipo de seis pokémon, que se podría decir que era la mezcla del equipo de Reub, Kir y Beul, así como alguno de los suyos.

Seguía sin entender porque se los habían arrebatado, y quizás eso era el factor externo que demostraba que se había vuelto loca, pero, ¿Estaba segura que era la única que reaccionaría de esa manera?

Lo había visto en los telediarios, la gente que había perdido a sus seres queridos a manos de otros, reclamaban en el peor de los casos, la pena de muerte, por mucho que supieran que esta no era posible. Pero... ¿Quizás por eso la pedían? ¿Por que sabían que no podían aplicársela?

Empezaba a dudar de si lo que había hecho era correcto. De hecho, Kir, en su lecho de muerte le había pedido que no hiciera lo que estaba haciendo. Quizás sí. Quizás había dejado de ser ella misma. ¿Qué la separaba ahora del tipo del sombrero del otro día?

Esperó un rato, pero no vio aparecer a nadie. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Creía que aparecería alguien! Miró un momento a cámara. Tragó saliva. Se aclaró la garganta.

-¡Sé que este mensaje llegará a vosotros, malditos bastardos! Vosotros manipulasteis a mi amigo para que matará al presidente. Y eso que hay en el cielo, ¡Conduce hacía el centro de vuestros planes!-Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero, su voz quedó truncada por algo. Una especie de chasquido.

-Se ha ido demasiado de la lengua.-Dijo una voz femenina.-Acaba de jodernos el plan, ¿Lo sabes, no?-

-He cortado las transmisiones en el momento en que dijo país. Nadie ha oído nada. ¿Soy un profesional, sabes?-

Desde una distancia prudencial, Rafael sonreía alegremente. Acababa de apretar un botón. Y allí donde estaba el edificio que anteriormente se conocía como el estudio de televisión de la cadena pública española en Barcelona, ahora había un inmenso campo de escombros.

-Me había encargado personalmente de hacer que agentes de la organización pusieran pokéballs con temporizador por todo el edificio. Cuando ella ha entrado, porque supuse que así lo haría (ayuda el hecho de que mi Hypno sepa usar premonición), he esperado el momento exacto para que se diese cuenta de que su patético plan, era en realidad una trampa fallida, porque en realidad, nosotros eramos los que teníamos preparada la trampa perfecta para terminar con la vida con la última entrometida.-

Su situación, aunque lejana, se podía definir como "en medio de la carretera delante del estudio". Era dos figuras vestidas de negro más una tercera amarilla, que por supuesto, era el pokémon de uno de ellos.

El hombre, vestía con una extravagante túnica negra y llevaba una especie de sombrero picudo de mago. Su pelo, largo, y con connotaciones de calvicie, estaba atado en una cola, y en su mano sujetaba un temporizador (un pequeño cilindro metálico de color plateado que llevaba en una de sus caras un pequeño botón rojo incrustado), por su parte, la mujer, vestía con un apretado atuendo negro que dejaba bastante al descubierto sus dos grandes razones, entre otras cosas. Era hermosa, y de hecho, como muchos sospechaban, era la mujer (o chica) más bonita de toda la organización. A veces muchos comentaban acerca del hecho de como alguien como ella había entrado a formar parte de ese grupo de dementes con aires de grandeza.

Y es que, solo dos personas sabían lo que la había conducido hasta ese lugar. Una de ellas actualmente se encontraba en un depósito de cadáveres que había quedado sepultado durante la batalla de Alcayuco y el general Nadal. Y la otra, actualmente se encontraba en Roma, siendo claramente una molestia más que evidente.

-Deberíamos coger el cadáver. O al menos cercionarnos de que realmente la han matado las explosiones. Quizás no sea muy experta en el tema, pero puede tener pokémon que la hayan protegido.-

-¡Y ASÍ ES!-Se oyó de fondo, mientras se observaba como del suelo emergía un Rhydon, en cuya espalda llegaba a la chica, hecha una furia.

Esta, estaba toda sucia de tierra, y por lo que parecía, su ropa había sufrido parte de la explosión. Jadeaba bastante, y llevaba colgando de forma inerte uno de sus brazos, del cual nacía un pequeño riachuelo de sangre que se desplazaba a velocidad constante por su brazo, luego empapaba su ropa, y finalmente moría en la espalda del Rhydon y el suelo. Varias partes de su cuerpo, como por ejemplo su frente, mostraban signos de quemadas de primer grado, y pequeñas heridas provocadas por la metralla liberada durante las explosiones.

Los adversarios se quedaron a unos diez metros de distancia uno del otro, y mientras ella hacía un rápido movimiento con su único brazo sano, apuntaba con su arma a la cabeza de la chica, y sin piedad, abría fuego contra ella.

La cabeza de Teplota se giró extrañamente contra su enemigo, como si se tratará de gelatina, mientras dejaba ir un pequeño grito que a él le había parecido interpretar como un "¡Diii-Ttooo!"

Mostrando un claro signo de sorpresa, no tardó en separarse del pokémon, que había adoptado la forma de su Ampharos y se había rodeado de un campo eléctrico.

Cayendo al suelo por inercia, giró su cabeza hacía el Ho-Oh, para ver como este se levantaba de nuevo. ¡Acababan de usar revivir con él! Su rugido fue lo que le indicaba que el combate estaba lejos de terminar.

-Pero... ¿No se suponía que habías previsto esto?-Jadeó Roy a su Xatu, que se dio prisa en envolverlo en una esfera fucsia y en trasladarlo a territorio seguro.

-¡No puedes escapar!-Gritó Teplota riéndose, mientras le indicaba a su pokémon que terminará con la molestia que significaba el Ampharos para él y su Ho-Oh, pero, dándose cuenta de sus intenciones, un rayo rojo que provenía del cielo, le indico que su amo no iba a permitírselo.

El ranger negro estaba montado encima del Xatu, el cual, con las alas abiertas y con cara de serenidad, se situaba a unos veinte metros de altura. No se esperaba que Teplota, el pirómano, pudiese llegar a tener un pokémon que no fuera de fuego, y menos aún para montar una estrategia tan buena para permitirle hacer que su Ho-Oh volviese luego de ser debilitado por una sucesión de los mejores movimientos de su pokémon eléctrico.

¿Y ahora que podía hacer? Estaba claro que Ampharos no tenía suficiente poder como para volver a asestarle golpes tan tremendos como los que había realizado hasta el momento, y claro, su única esperanza pecaba de no ser muy bueno en ataque, aunque fuera un campeón hablando en términos defensivos. Además, quería reservar pokémons para su duelo contra Alcayuco. En principio, él quisiera haber ido a por Alcayuco en primera instancia, pero, el hecho de que hubiesen obtenido un Ho-Oh le había provocado que tuviera la necesidad de terminar con esa molestia. ¡No podía dejar campar a sus anchas a un Ho-Oh! Así como tampoco que la organización se moviera con total libertad por el mundo.

Una bola de fuego que esquivó por poco el pájaro psíquico le devolvió al mundo real. Quizás no tendría una oportunidad de derrotar a Alcayuco si no detenía aquí al Ho-Oh, por lo que, puso su mano dentro de sus ropajes, y extrajo una pokéball azulada.

-No es el mejor pokémon para esta batalla, pero a la vez es lo mejor contra ti... ¡Adelante, Mantine!-Exclamó mientras la bola salía disparada contra el suelo, girando sobre si misma en una rotación uniformemente acelerada.


	20. C20: Contraataque

**Capítulo 20: Contraataque**

-He terminado...-Dijo levemente. Secamente. Con voz apagada. Nunca nadie le había dicho que acabaría destruyendo Moscú. Pero, era algo que le habían dicho que debía hacer, y así lo hacía.

Desgraciadamente se había pasado la mayoría de su triste existencia obedeciendo ordenes de seres que aspiraban demasiado alto, y que, siempre lo terminaban considerando como un simple peón.

Y aunque todo lo que le rodeaba era terror y desesperación, así como todo lo referente a una ciudad muerta, su mente estaba lejos. Allá, en un lugar al que nadie podía acceder, allá donde solo dos personas tenían llave para abrirlo.

Para ser más exactos, su mente, así como la mayoría de sus movimientos tenían un punto final de encuentro. Volverse a encontrar con ella. Había terminado con su trabajo, por lo que, sacando de debajo de su camisa un colgante que se podría abrir, observó lo que en el interior de dicho colgante se encontraba. Una fotografía.

-Rekcah...-Murmuró. Y luego, observó el cielo. Cada vez brillaba más, y sabía que, mirándolo, podía verla a ella, a lo lejos. En el horizonte.

El cielo brillaba aún siendo de noche. Eso era algo que podía dar por un hecho desde el lugar en el que se encontraba. Esa brillantina multicolor, se filtraba por los ventanales que hacían de techo en una pequeña base estadounidense.

Una chica, sentada en una butaca oscura, toqueteaba tranquilamente cinco ordenadores que formaban una pequeña unidad de control militar.

A primera vista, parecía completamente concentrada en aquellos ordenadores, aunque, en realidad su mente residía en otro lugar.

A veces se preguntaba porque había terminado así. ¿Cual era la razón por la que todo siempre tendía al desorden y al caos? ¿Porqué la gente se mataba entre si?

Sabía que no era la más indicada para hablar puesto que, a su corta edad, había asesinado a miles de personas solo por cumplir las ordenes de un hombre desquiciado.

Pero, se lo debía todo a esa persona. Le había dado cobijo, una familia, y lo más importante, una razón de vivir.

"En nuestro mundo ideal, cada uno de vosotros tendrá sus sueños como realidad. A mis ordenes, tendréis lo que queráis."

Era un acto egoísta, lo sabía, además de saber que para que se cumpliera su deseo millones de personas lo habían perdido todo. Pero simplemente quería vivir en tranquilidad durante toda la vida, lejos de la humanidad, en sus brazos.

-Rayzo...-Suspiró con una sonrisa, que fue acompañada del ruido que se producía cuando alguien salía del estado de "teletransporte".

Ese ruido, se podía describir con una simple explosión apagada, de fuerte a flojo.

-¿Ya has llegado?-Dijo ella con una sonrisa y voz dulce, mientras giraba su asiento.

-¿Una cría?-Gritó uno de los recién aparecidos.

-Sí. Rekcah. Que no te engañe su apariencia de niña, es una de las mejores informáticas sobre la faz de la Tierra.-Dijo Espe, mientras acariciaba a su Espeon.

-¿Cómo?-Dijo ella, mientras, alarmada, se levantaba de su asiento, y tocando un botón del ordenador, hacía aparecer tres pokémon en la sala. Porygons.

-Tus Porygon dejan muchos rastros. El Ranger Negro los ha encontrado segundos después de que realizarás tu atentado.-Dijo ella.-Totalmente comprensible si no te importa lo que viene después.-

-Pero...-Jadeó ella, impresionada por el hecho de que la hubiesen pillado tan fácilmente.

"Con estos Porygon, nadie podrá detectarte. Además, puedes usar esta base abandonada del gobierno que convertimos en nuestra hará unos años"

-Además... fue Negro quién descubrió la base. Así que fue muy fácil de llegar hasta aquí.-

Traición. Eso era lo único en lo que pensaba. Alcayuco la había vendido para que, mientras se encargaban de ella, él pudiese seguir invocando a Arceus. Pero... ¿Podía estar segura de eso?

"Mi niña, no me fío de Alcayuco. Sé cuidadosa. Estaré contigo en cuanto antes".

Y mientras en su mente pensaba "¡Mierda!", se giró, dándoles la espalda a los recién aparecidos, y mientras recogía algo de encima del ordenador, los Porygon empezaron a cargar energía.

-¡Dispersión! ¡Electrocañones de frente!-Gritó Espe, mientras se agachaba a tiempo para que las bolas eléctricas pasarán por encima suyo.

-¡Está huyendo!-Gritó Chica, que también se había agachado, o mejor dicho, tirado al suelo de una forma nada elegante, mientras agarraba nerviosamente una pokéball de su cinturón y la lanzaba contra el suelo.-¡Adelante, Ivysaur!-

El pokémon réptilico que tenía una especie de palmera en flor en la espalda dijo su nombre en el mismo momento en que dejaba ir un azote de dos docenas de hojas cuchilla contra los tres pokémon normales.

-Esta huyendo.-Dijo Jorge mientras se levantaba. Agarró elegantemente una pokéball con su mano, y lanzándola contra el suelo, empezó a correr hacía la chica.

Ella, había empezado a correr hasta una puerta de cristal, a la cual disparó con su recién cogida arma. La estructura del cristal se deshizo en miles de pedazos, permitiéndole pasar por ese lugar, y empezar a correr por un pasillo colindante por el cual podía girar y despistar a los intrusos, mientras una ráfaga de hojas arrasaba con el primer de los Porygon, debilitándolo al acto.

-No os mováis... lleva un arma.-Dijo Jorge mientras empezaba a correr hacía dicha puerta, siendo seguido por un Noctowl.

-No creo que seas el mejor indicado para seguirla. Eres un oficinista, no estas preparado para esto.-Le espetó Espe con total seriedad.

-¿Y tu sí?-

-Llevo años peleando contra ellos. Esta claro que si...-Dijo ella, mientras le indicaba a su Espeon que empezará a correr, poniéndose a seguir a la chica.

-Me niego.-Dijo él, mientras detrás suyo el chico que tenía rastas en el pelo (Ricardo) ayudaba a levantar a Chica del suelo. "Gracias" se oyó de fondo.

-¿Soy el único al que le parece que esto es demasiado peligroso?-Dijo Daniel, mientras se rascaba la cabeza, e intentaba aplastar de nuevo su pelo rizado para que no pareciese una escarola.

-Sí. Además, para derrotar a una chica no hacíamos falta tantos.-Dijo Ricardo.-Aún así... ¡Cuidado que los Porygon vuelven al ataque!-

Dos pokéball impactaron contra el suelo mostrando un Ursaring y un Donphan. El primero, se lanzó contra uno de los Porygon y le asestó un potente golpe que lo debilitó al instante. El Donphan contestó al movimiento del gran oso volviéndose una rueda, y asestándole un tremendo golpe al otro pokémon virtual.

-Tenían ese ataque, pero por lo demás eran débiles.-Dijo Daniel, mientras observaba como Ricardo se había sacado un cigarro de su riñonera.

-Estoy seguro de que esta era tan solo la primera parada. Ya sabes que también han atacado Roma y Madrid.-Le contestó seriamente Ricardo, mientras se colocaba el pitillo en la boca.-Mucho me temo que vamos a pasarlas más putas en la siguiente parada...-

-¡Nunca se sabe que puede pasar!-Gritó sin venir a cuenta la chica, mientras alzaba una de sus manos en puño hacía el techo.-¡Vamos Ivysaur! ¡No vamos a ser menos!-

El arma se disparó. Pero no llegó a su fin, puesto que una barrera psíquica la bloqueó en el aire y la hizo caer contra el suelo una vez se hubo desecho de su movimiento rectilíneo.

Kusa, gritó de rabia mientras se bajaba del Rhydon y mientras dejaba caer el arma contra el suelo, contestaba el ataque psíquico liberando de su pokéball a su Raichu.

-Vaya, parece que tu rostro se ha endurecido desde la última vez que nos vimos...-Dijo mientras observaba como agarraba otra pistola que llevaba colgando en su trasero y apuntaba de nuevo hacía ella.

-¡Devuélvemelos! ¡Devuélvemelos!-Le gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras descargaba la munición de la pistola contra ella. Ninguna de las balas llegó a su destino. El Hypno se había puesto delante de los dos humanos, y mientras el péndulo de mano se movía lentamente en una de sus manos, con la otra formaba una barrera lo suficiente potente para impedir el paso de los proyectiles. En ver eso, le indicó a su Raichu que atacará al pokémon psíquico.

-¡Apártalo! ¡Apártalo!-Le gritó a su pokémon que, aunque preocupado por la salud mental de ella, asintió y lanzó una descarga eléctrica contra su adversario que, desgraciadamente, se estrelló violentamente en la barrera que había realizado este, mientras, con la mano alzada, se burlaba de ese hecho.

-Agatha... es hora de que te vayas. Creo que sería bueno de que informarás de que hemos eliminado al último entrometido que sabía más de la cuenta.-Dijo Rafael, muy tranquilo, mientras observaba a la chica, con claros signos sexuales en ello.

-Maldito seas, Rafael...-Dijo ella, girando sobre sus talones, viendo lo que tenía en mente.-Cuando termines... calcina el cuerpo... ya sabes lo que ocurre cuando no lo haces bien y empiezan a indagar...-

-No hará falta. Empieza nuestra era, mi querida muchacha. Además, dudas de mi sigilo? Tu aún te preocupabas por lo que haría el cantante de moda cuando yo empece a usar estos poderes.-Dijo él, con una clara sonrisa.-Primero, claro está, tengo que destrozarle a sus dos pequeños y estúpidos pokémon... ¿Charizard?-

Y mientras su Hypno impactaba un potente barrido psíquico sobre el pokémon eléctrico, matándolo al acto con un simple corte de toda conexión sináptica, Kusa había desaparecido en el agujero dejado por el Rhydon, que recibió un potente puñetazo de un Charizard de piel oscura muy conocido nacionalmente hablando por haber terminado con la vida de cierto cargo público.

Ella escuchó, en forma de pequeña vibración, la caída del Rhydon al suelo, aunque, no se le borraría de su mente lo que acababa de ver en su huida.

El Hypno, sin miramientos, y con un terrible poder, mucho más allá del permitido en torneos oficiales, había asesinado de la forma más llana posible a su Raichu.

Aún en su cabeza rezumaba la carita de su adorable pokémon blanca, con la boca abierta, mientras se había caído de espaldas contra el suelo. Realmente, eso no se lo esperaba. Todo menos eso. Y además, le dolía el brazo, por culpa de la explosión.

¿Quizás se había precipitado? Ese pokémon era demasiado poderoso para hacerle frente con lo que tenía ahora mismo... ¡A no ser que! En su mente apareció una imagen nítida. Era uno de los mejores pokémon de Kir. No había tenido tiempo de despedirse de ninguno de ellos... él lo había malgastado... ¡Pidiéndole que no matará!

Y mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla, agarró la pokéball, y la observó, al mismo momento en que, una silueta se asomaba por la entrada al agujero. Era ese Charizard. Ese maldito Charizard, por culpa del cual habían matado a Reub. Aún así, le parecía muy familiar, como si, en el pasado hubiese pasado mucho tiempo a su lado.

Y mientras agarraba una ultra ball, miró a los ojos a esa criatura que, hacía unos meses, abrazaba mientras Reub le comentaba que su Charizard había tenido crías. Era el hijo del primer pokémon de Reub, y si quería sobrevivir, tenía que quitarlo del camino.

-Lo siento bonito... por lo que fuiste... me sabe mal tener que acabar contigo. Pero... por respeto a quién fue tu entrenador, a quién te entrenó desde pequeño... ¡Acabaré contigo!-Dijo mientras lanzaba la bola negra y blanca con dos lineas amarillas verticales contra la superficie exterior, exactamente hacía donde se encontraba el dragón.


	21. C21: La brecha

**Capítulo 21: La brecha**

-Y entonces dime... ¿Qué es lo que se dice cuando caes en una ilusión dentro de una ilusión?-Dijo Alcayuco. Desafiante. Nada temeroso, mientras le quitaba el seguro a una pistola pequeña, que había llevado escondida en la parte trasera de sus pantalones. La había situado a escasos centímetros de la cabeza del famoso entrenador, que había dejado ir una maldición en observar como su Feraligart se encontraba con otra ilusión, y que, mientras su Ditto era calcinado por el Thyplosion, sin piedad, sin segundos de margen, este se encontraba con el Slowbro que, al verlo venir, creó una pantalla de luz alrededor suyo, haciendo que el brazo del pokémon acuático resultará gravemente herido, puesto que tal y como postulaba Newton en su tercera ley, si golpeabas una pared con fuerza, la pared te devolvía ese mismo golpe con la misma fuerza, y siempre cedía aquel que tuviera menos resistencia. Desgraciadamente fue su brazo el que no pudo hacer frente a uno de los mayores genios en su especie.

Con su brazo roto, estallado por el choque, el Feraligart se puso de rodillas, mientras gritaba de dolor, ocasión que aprovechó el genio para lanzar un ataque psíquico contra el pokémon.

Sus ojos se volvieron blancos, y cayo de lado contra el suelo. Inerte. Sin vida.

-No puedes ganarme. Como no lo pudo hacer tu abuelo. Si me permites, podrás contemplar como llega el mayor espectáculo que la humanidad va a presenciar en toda su vida. La llegada de Arceus.-

En medio del aire, en ese mismo momento, se quebrajo, formando una brecha diminuta en diámetro, pero que, alcanzaba los dos metros de altura, exactamente encima del altar del nacimiento.

-¡Me niego!-Gritó David, flexionando una de sus piernas, y mientras Alcayuco desprevenido apretaba su gatillo para terminar con la vida de aquel que no le había hecho caso, recibió una patada tremenda en su estómago. No solo se había agachado en el momento exacto, sino que se había movido a un ritmo genial.

-Lástima que no puedas ver la realidad.-Dijo una voz. Al alzar su cabeza hacía el lugar donde había golpeado a Alcayuco, descubrió que había golpeado a una roca gigante. Pero, no una roca cualquiera. Era una roca esférica. Perfectamente esférica. Una especie de caparazón por el que salían cuatro extremidades, dos superiores y dos de inferiores, y en el medio de esta, un rostro. Parecía un monstruo japonés de película de medianos del siglo XX. Dejó ir un grito de dolor. Se había roto el pie con ese temerario movimiento.

-No te muevas. Podrías hacerte daño.-Dijo con una sonrisa. Estaba sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza medio girada, mientras ese maldito zorro sonreía como un tonto.

-Maldita sea, ¿Estas jugando conmigo?-Exclamó David, mientras agarraba su pie con sus dos manos, hecho un ovillo en el suelo.

-¿Lo preguntas o lo afirmas?-Dijo él, mientras se levantaba elegantemente. La brecha había empezado a brillar, y su diámetro había aumentado un poco.

-¿Te crees que por ser un pokémon acuático tendrá más probabilidades contra mi Ho-Oh?-Le gritó Teplota, mientras empezaba a reírse en el instante en que, de la pokéball, aparecía una raya (el animal, claro) azul.

-Crees mucho en tu bestia, Teplota. Eso será tu perdición.-Dijo Negro mientras seguía sobrevolando el cielo a lomos de su Xatu. Su sombrero había salido volando por culpa de un golpe de aire, y ahora se podía observar con claridad su rostro. Poca gente lo había hecho antes. Tenía el pelo largo, hasta media espalda, castaño, muy despeinado, puesto que este estaba descontrolado e iba moviéndose de forma muy poco estética por el alrededor de la cabeza del ex-miembro de la organización.

-No es una creencia. Es lógica. Un Mantine no puede derrotar un Ho-Oh. Esto no es el videojuego al que jugabas de pequeño. Aquí no hay niveles.-

-Bien, veamos entonces quién gana...-Le contestó mientras le indicó a su Xatu que descendiera para que pudiese colocarse a la par que su pokémon.

-Mantine... ¡Ventisca!-Gritó con todas sus fuerzas; y mientras el pokémon se ponía de pie, metafóricamente hablando, puesto que se puso de forma vertical, mostrando su estómago, de piel clara en tonos blancos, y haciendo varios aleteos, empezó a formar hielo a su alrededor, al mismo tiempo que se levantaban grandes corrientes de aire hacía el pokémon de fuego.

Sin previo aviso, una bola de fuego estalló encima del Mantine para sorpresa de su dueño, que vio como el pokémon caía al suelo debilitado en ese único pokémon. "Si llega a ser otro pokémon, ese ataque lo habría matado" pensó mientras le indicaba su Xatu que se desplazará lo suficiente lejos como para no estar al alcance del legendario.

Teplota, que estaba de pie, delante de su pokémon, se regocijaba de su poder, olvidándose que, unos días atrás, ese mismo pokémon había asesinado sin piedad a todo su equipo pokémon, y sin contemplación. Pero, le daba igual.

Había vivido toda su vida de esa forma, y le parecía la más efectiva. La ley del más fuerte y el utilitarismo fueron lo que más le caló en sus estudios.

Reconocido pirómano de la Europa del este, paso la mayoría de sus años en trifulcas policiales. Ellos lo capturaban, y él se escapaba y volvía a quemar bosques. Hectáreas enteras habían ardido por culpa suya, y no es que quisiera un beneficio monetario de ello, es que simplemente le gustaba ver como ardían las cosas.

Un equipo de los mejores psicólogos de los que disponían en esas tierras, más algunos de internacionales, habían estudiado su historia para intentar hacerse una idea de cuales eran sus intenciones, así como intentar saber que se escondía debajo de esa mascara de maníaco del fuego.

Su primera hipótesis era que, al quemarse su casa de pequeño, con su hermano dentro, este había creado una extraña relación con el fuego, y que, años más adelante, había desarrollado esa obsesión con quemar cosas. Quizás tenía que ver con su hermano, pensaron.

En una de las terapias a las que lo obligaban a ir, le preguntaron por ese asunto. Él, sin parar de reírse en ningún momento, les espetó: "¿El incendio? ¿Hubo un incendio en esa casa? Yo creía que simplemente el oxígeno había decidido tomarse una comilona. Ya sabe, los organismos heterótrofos se alimentan de materia orgánica, y el oxígeno tenía hambre, se notaba en el ambiente".

Horrorizados con las palabras del pirómano, siguieron investigando su historia, mientras él no dejaba de reírse, lo cual, hacía indicar que, simplemente les estaba tomando el pelo. Asustando.

Y es que, Teplota, no tan solo se había dedicado a quemar bosques, puesto que lo alternaba con la quema de personas. En su país de origen, corre el rumor de que quemó a toda su familia viva, y que, mientras lo hacía, iba tirando dinero por la ventana de su casa. Aquellos que se acercaban a cogerlo, eran atacados por su pequeño ejército de pokémons de fuego.

Pero claro, como todo rumor, una parte del cual es falso. La parte que, según llegaron a la conclusión los psiquiatras que lo investigaron fue la de que asesinó a toda su familia calcinándolos.

Un día cualquiera, dentro de su condena por pirómano, luego de que lo encerrarán en una sala de manicomio, en la cual estaba maniatado, con camisa de fuerza y bozal, puesto que no era la primera vez que había intentado agredir a alguien, se presentó ante él alguien.

"Tu no mereces estar en este lugar. Has nacido para cambiar el mundo. Te prometo muchos días prósperos en tu vida, actividades más interesantes que la quema de bosques. Sígueme, y juntos moldearemos el mundo a nuestra imagen."

Realmente, no se esperaba esto. Aún así, había sido una buena vida.

-Maldito seas... siempre habías sido el favorito de Alcayuco, y ahora entiendo porque... eres realmente imaginativo con las formas de asesinar.-

Cuatro pokéballs con temporizador se abrieron, formando una especie de cuadrado imaginario rodeando a pokémon y entrenador. Lo que descubrieron las pokéballs eran cuatro Magnetons. Parecían haber sido preparados exhaustivamente para usarlos conjuntamente en algún momento a lo largo de su vida.

"Mira, Teplota. Esto son pokéballs con temporizador. Puedes programar un ataque y dejarlas en el sitio que más te interese. Cuando llegue el momento idóneo, programado de antemano, los pokémon saldrán y ejecutarán dicho movimiento."

Y mientras una gran ráfaga eléctrica se acercaba hacía él, resignado, bajo la cabeza hacía el suelo, y luego hacía el cielo.

Se había desecho de toda persona y pokémon que había querido estar a su lado. No les servían. Nunca les había cogido cariño. Tan solo eran como objetos a usar. Aún así... la imagen de su Combusken buscando su mano para salvarse pasó por su cabeza.

¿No se suponía que esto era el poder? ¿No se suponía que su Ho-Oh era el poder definitivo? ¿Porque entonces se había quedado paralizado? ¿Porque no se movía? ¡Podía contraatacar!. Podría acabar con él. Pero, el pájaro de fuego no se movía. Simplemente le miraba. Sabía que en sus ojos encontraría odio hacía su persona. Como todo el mundo. Como siempre. Eso nunca cambiaba.

No había matado a su hermano, aunque le habían culpado de ello. Él simplemente, siguió con esa máscara. ¿Porque no? ¿No era acaso eso lo que significaba ser una persona?

En el griego antiguo, persona significaba máscara de personaje. Él simplemente había interpretado ese papel, y, realmente le había salido bien. La máscara había acabado siendo él.

El relámpago lo fulminó. Lo atravesó por el estómago. Él sonrió y miró como el Ranger Negro le observaba desde lejos. Ahora lo entendía. Los Magneton no habían salido a la vez. Habían salido progresivamente. Al ser el Ho-Oh un pájaro enorme, simplemente no había visto como primero lo habían paralizado, y luego, le habían debilitado débilmente para que no se moviera. Uno de ellos tenía la misión de fulminarlo. Y, por si intentaba escapar, el siguiente le hubiese dado.

Como siempre, el plan perfecto. El voltaje paso por todo su cuerpo arrasando con todo lo que encontraba, calcinándolo. Un segundo relámpago lo golpeó, tumbándolo.

Sin vida, inerte, y con el cuerpo negro, esté empezó a arder.

Irónico. Había acabado como todos aquellos que habían estado cerca de él. En llamas.

El Xatu aterrizó, y Roy jadeó, mientras observaba el cuerpo del miembro de la organización derrotado.

-Uno menos...-Dijo mientras sacaba algo parecido a un móvil, para que le informarán de los sucesos mundiales que se estaban realizando. Él sabía de sobras que el plan de Alcayuco constaba de fases, y que, en ellas, se iba a dedicar a marear al mundo de manera en que, este, cayera en un estado de ansiedad que le permitiera a él, hacerse con el que se suponía, era el poder absoluto.

Eran dos edificios. Uno de ellos, cuya fachada era ligeramente curva, formando una especie de hemiciclo y parecía más de adorno que otra cosa, y otro de más alto y de menor anchura, de tonos azules. El segundo estaba colocado exactamente detrás del primero, y delante del primero ondeaban una sucesión de banderas de varios países, cada una en su palo, que era igual de alto que el primer edificio.

Había un vallado que impedía pasar a primeras al interior del recinto, y, la única manera de pasar, era por una entrada custodiada por seguridad. Bueno, una entrada que había sido custodiada por seguridad, puesto que los dos encargados de ello, estaban ahora tumbados medianamente en el suelo, con claros signos de haber sido atacados con una o varias armas blancas que, a primeras, les habían dejado cortes de profundidad variante, por los cuales se había formado un bonito espectáculo visual, del agrado de cualquier ser de la noche.

Aunque, eso era tan solo el principio.


	22. C22: Venganza

**Capítulo 22: Venganza**

La cara de la muchacha quedó pegada a la pantalla. Desde las casas de miles de ciudadanos del mundo, que aterrorizados observaban como la organización en un día estaba lanzando un gran ataque a gran escala a todo el mundo, se preguntaban que habían estado haciendo los gobiernos para que esto no hubiese sucedido. Lo más seguro es que tuvieran más interés en proteger lobbys de entidades privadas, o en procurar que la sentencia que les iba a poner en la cárcel por corruptos no pasará de allí. Y de mientras, el mundo se había enfrentado solo, desamparado de aquellos que se suponía que tenían el poder, a asesinatos, mafias, terroristas y en último acto, a gente demente como la chica que salía en televisión.

Quién sujetaba la cámara, se podría decir que era un cámara de una cadena privada europea que había ido allí a encargarse de una nueva cimera de la ONU, y que, actualmente, tal y como había mostrado la chica acompañada de un seguido de alaridos, había despedazado medio cuerpo. Toda manchada de sangre (cuando se dice toda, es toda. Parecía una mujer roja, puesto que tenía la ropa empapada del líquido rojo, y su piel había cogido un tenue tono rojizo), había apoyado el cuerpo medio destrozado del cámara al que previamente había desfigurado la cara, enfocando a la sala de reuniones de la ONU.

Nadie se imaginaba que llegarían hasta aquí. Ni menos que retransmitirían el asesinato en directo de la masa política que se encontraba en la sala.

Un hombre apoyo su brazo encima de una mujer muy asustada, la cual abrazaba con fuerza a su hija pequeña, de unos seis años.

-Han ido demasiado lejos.-Dijo la persona. Tendría casi cuarenta años. Tenía el pelo corto, con alguna que otra cana y pelirrojo, como los otros dos miembros de la casa.

Estaba musculado.

-Papá... ¿Qué va a pasar?-Dijo la niña, muy mona ella.

-Nada, mi niña. Papá se va a encargar de que mañana puedas salir a jugar sin tener miedo de nada.-

El hombre se giró.

-¿Dónde vas?-Dijo la mujer, preocupada.

-A poner fin a todo esto.-Dijo el hombre, que se estaba poniendo encima en ese momento un chaleco anti-balas pintado con tonos verdes y marrones, demostrando así su procedencia en el ejército.

Un cinturón se colocó perfectamente en la cintura, y seis pokéballs chocaron entre ellas en el brusco movimiento. Y en ese momento, sonó el timbre.

El hombre fue andando hacía la puerta de salida (pasando por la cocina y luego por un pequeño pasillo), y la abrió.

-¿Señor Guerra?-Dijo la figura que estaba situada enfrente de la puerta.

-¿Eres el nieto de Nadal?-Preguntó él, sorprendido.

-Usted es y era una de las personas de más confianza de mi abuelo, ¿No es así?-

-Sí. ¿Cómo ha encontrado mi casa?-

-Eso no es algo que deba importarle ahora.-

Y aunque fuese un crío aún, a su parecer, puesto que tendría unos dieciocho años, sus palabras secas y seguras de si mismo, le hicieron ver que tenía razón.

-¿A qué ha venido?-

-A por lo que usted ya se estaba preparando. ¿Está harto ya de que sigan destruyendo todo aquello que nos ha costado siglos montar?-

El asintió. Ese niño hablaba como un adulto. Nadal, tienes un nieto increíble.

-Con los cabeza de gobierno diezmados, inutilizados, o preocupados en asuntos más triviales que el que nos interesa, el ejército esta perdido por el mundo. Deambulando sin saber donde parar a descansar. En este caos, es cuando nosotros, debemos alzarnos. Es pos de defender todo aquello que creémos.-

-¿Venganza?-Le espetó él. Secamente. Como si lo viese en sus ojos.

-No sabe usted cuan cierta es esa afirmación. Mataron a mi abuelo. A mis amigos. Y han vuelto loca a mi amiga. Creo que hay motivos suficiente para impartirla.-

-¿A venido a por mi?-

-Reuniré a todos los que pueda. Vamos a arrasar con la organización.-

Rekcah se había escondido debajo de una mesa. Si considerábamos que la base podría llamársele a una especie de laberinto, esta acción podría ser la mejor ideada por la chica en ese momento.

En su mano observaba el arma que había cogido. Era un modelo soviético, que le había dado Rayzo. Acarició el arma con una tenue sonrisa triste, mientras se ponía a escuchar los ruidos que dejaba ir el ambiente. Un grito le indicó que la estaban buscando. Eran tres personas.

¿Cuanto más vas a tardar, mi amor? Ella no estaba hecha para esto, o al menos no para el enfrentamiento directo. Había llegado a la conclusión que, si tenía que matar, lo haría siempre desde algún lugar donde el alma del asesinado no pudiera atormentarla, impedirle de hacer su trabajo. Sabía que de hacerlo así, una persona en su mente se convertía en un número, y a los números no se les importa de asesinar.

Lo han hecho durante siglos, durante las guerras, y durante los supuestos periodos de paz. La historia de la humanidad se manchaba con los rastros de todas las víctimas legales que habían realizado para llegar a ese estado. Pero, cuando no son aquellos que tienen el poder quienes dictaminan quienes mueren y quienes no, entonces es cuando se empieza a hablar de genocidio. Matar es tan fácil.

Alguien abrió la puerta. El sonido se clavó en los oídos de la chica, en el momento en que agarraba con fuerza su arma.

-Parece que aquí no hay nadie.-Dijo Chica, cerrando de nuevo la puerta. Ella respiró más tranquila, pero sabía que, tarde o temprano la acabarían atrapando.

Esa chica... ese tono de voz dejaba ir que había sufrido más de lo necesario en esta vida, tenía un toque de miedo en su hablar. Además, por lo que había visto anteriormente, parecía la más torpe.

Le gustaría no tener que hacer eso, pero tenía que hacerlo. El arma chasqueó, y ella se levantó.

Lentamente, se fue desplazando hasta la puerta. La abrió. Se oían pasos alejarse. Era su oportunidad.

Lentamente, fue andando por detrás de Chica, preparándose mentalmente para el momento de acabar con ella.

Al final del pasillo, había un cruce, que ella acababa de girar. Sabía que tendría que pasarlo, y disparar sin piedad. A ello se dirigió.

El Tyranitar salió del agujero estallando su puño en la cara del Charizard oscuro, golpeándolo de tal manera en que perdió el equilibrio, cayéndose al suelo.

-¿Si-si-siniestro?-Exclamó Rafael, que no se esperaba eso.

Ya en tierra firme, el Tyranitar observó al Hypno, que había visto como la criatura se acababa de cargar a uno de los pokémon más dopados recientemente.

-¿Ese es uno de los causantes de la muerte de Reub?-Dijo fríamente Kusa, saliendo del agujero de forma algo patética, usando un solo brazo para ello.

-¿Cómo?-

-¡ESE ES EL HIJO DE PUTA QUE CONTROLÓ A REUB TE ESTOY PREGUNTANDO! ¡RESPONDE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!-Le gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sacando una porción de su odio acumulado en poco tiempo. Al ver que este no contestaba, observó al pokémon psíquico.-¡TYRANITAR, VENGA A TU AMO! ¡REBIENTALE LA CABEZA!-

Este dejó ir un rugido de asentimiento, y mientras su puño se volvía de fuego, Rafael pudo observar como ella alzaba su arma. Estaba claro que en el momento en que el Hypno quedará fuera de combate, ella dispararía sin piedad. Ya lo había mostrado con su llegada. Empezaba a estar preocupado por él mismo, por lo que decidió darse una segunda protección.

PLAF. Eso fue lo que se oyó en el momento en que el puño rocoso envuelto en llamas del pokémon oscuro atravesaba de forma violenta el cráneo del Hypno, de tal manera en que, el cuerpo de pelaje amarillo de este, ya sin cabeza y manchado de rojo, cayo desplomado contra el suelo. Ese fue el momento en que un rayo de luz hizo que apareciera un Magnemite encima de Rafael, y que este sacará un arma.

-Tengo mis propios trucos. Además, ese no es mi único pokémon.-Dijo riéndose efusívamente, mientras con un chasquido, hizo que un chorro de agua muy potente impactará en el Tyranitar.

-Es tipo roca, no tierra. Eso no le afectará.-Dijo Kusa, alzando su arma contra Rafael. Él le sonrió.

-Eres preciosa, ¿No te lo han dicho nunca?-Dijo él, con su mirada clavada en sus atributos femeninos.

-¿Ahora intentas acosarme?-Dijo ella con voz de sorna, mientras giraba lentamente la cabeza, y disparaba contra algo.

Un cuerpo cayo contra el suelo. Al girar su cabeza, Rafael observó como el cadáver era el Smeargle que le había robado y manipulado a Reub. Una herida de bala mortal en medio del cráneo había sido suficiente.

-¿Ese no era el pokémon de tu amigo?-Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a ella. Esta le disparó, pero la bala, como supuso ella, salió rebotada.

-Usas la misma técnica que ese tipo del sombrero.-Dijo ella, mientras él se iba acercando cada vez más. Olía mal, y lo que era peor, la expresión en su rostro daba a entender, que lo que intentaría hacer con ella, era algo bastante desagradable.

-¿Así que ahora quieres... violarme?-Dijo ella, sin cambiar en su rostro su expresión de frialdad.-¿Has olvidado a mi Tyranitar?-

El puño del monstruo pasó a escasos centímetros de la cabeza de Rafael, impactando con toda su fuerza en el Magnemite, y haciéndolo estrellarse contra el suelo, abriendo entre otras cosas, un agujero en el suelo, y dejando el pequeño cuerpo metálico del pokémon bollado de tal manera en que, la vida del ser había desaparecido.

Bang. Bang.

-¡DE RODILLAS!-Le gritó ella mientras este se caía al suelo por culpa del simple hecho de que le acababan de atravesar sus dos piernas con las balas. Dejó ir un grito de dolor, que casi de desgarró sus cuerdas vocales, pero a ella no le importó. Simplemente sonrió, mientras empezaba a andar en circulo alrededor de él.

El arma chasqueó. Su rostro, que hasta el momento no había mostrado demasiadas facciones, ahora estaba consumido por el terror.

-Parece que el karma existe, ¿No es así? Al parecer te dedicabas a violar a la gente...-Dijo ella colocando el cañón del arma en la parte trasera de su cráneo. Él no podía hacer nada, más que nada porque le dolían tanto las piernas, que lo único que podía dejar ir eran alaridos de terror, y de dolor.

-Perdóname... por favor...-

-¿Acaso perdonasteis la vida de Reub, cuando lo mandasteis a que fuese recordado como un asesino por toda la prosperidad? ¿Acaso tuvisteis misericordia cuando volvisteis a por Kir y lo matasteis? ¿Acaso tuvisteis misericordia de Beul cuando intentábamos escapar de vosotros? ¿ACASO NO HABÉIS INTENTADO MATARME TRES VECES? Cuando tenéis el poder... os creéis que podéis hacerlo todo. Matáis sin pensar en las consecuencias, y luego, cuando habéis pedido, pedís clemencia. La clemencia se gana, no se da por las buenas.-

BANG.


	23. C23: Batallas

**Capítulo 23: Batallas.**

Akihabara acostumbraba a ser la meca de los aficionados al cómic japonés, así como de los aficionados de la tecnología. Era un lugar que, custodiado por gigantescos edificios guarnidos con luminosos carteles electrónicos, celaba el alma de aquellos que se escondían de la colectiva sociedad japonesa. Se dice que en las ciudades nunca se hace de noche, aunque el cielo se cubra con un negro manto, puesto que, siempre quedan luces que permiten que el ritmo ajetreado y ocioso de la sociedad siga su curso.

Una explosión lo cambió todo. El edificio atacado se inclinó débilmente, y la gente empezó a chillar.

A diferencia de otros lugares, al parecer el gobierno (el cual pecaba de arrogancia y de narcisismo) tenía a sus tropas preparadas para el ataque.

No era la primera zona asediada, ni sería la última. Se oyeron gritos en japonés, mientras un pelotón de soldados disparaba sin descanso hacía el lugar donde había aparecido una gigantesca serpiente de acero. Esta dejó ir un rugido, y inclinando su cabeza, provocó un pequeño terremoto.

Por detrás de los soldados, se oyeron más disparos. Dos soldados cayeron abatidos ipso facto por ese factor, mientras que los otros escaparon de ellos por los pelos.

Uno de los soldados dejó ir una maldición es su idioma materno, antes de que un pájaro negro irrumpiera desde el cielo, y su pico se clavará sin piedad en su cuerpo, como si estuviera esperando con ansias esa ocasión.

El edificio afectado por la explosión, y más tarde por el pequeño terremoto chocó contra otro edificio cercano, y, casualidades de la vida, se ocasionó un clima perfecto para una explosión de fuego.

-Aquí Cuervo brillante. Operación Distracción terminada. Procedo a volver...-Dijo la figura, tranquila. Segura de si misma, mientras un soldado suicida se acercaba a él.

Bang. El soldado cayó de forma casi teatral contra el suelo, dándole a la figura un toque de maldad.

Otra explosión sucedió, provocando el punto de partida de una decena más. Este, alzó las manos, y como si las controlará él, y con un toque dramático, hizo ver que estaba moviendo una batuta en el aire.

Golpeada, Rekcah cayó al suelo. Lo que se había encontrado al pasar al otro pasillo fue a una chica de pelo mezcla de fucsia y negro. La había noqueado con un golpe seco con la palma de su mano en toda la nariz, haciendo que perdiera el control, además de provocarle una hemorragia nasal. Después, por detrás, un chico le había atado las manos con una especie de cuerda verde, que, suponía que pertenecían a un pokémon.

-Gracias por hacer de cebo, Chica...-Dijo Espe, mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de la tímida chica, que sonrío.

-De nada.-Dijo alegremente.

-¿Qué vais a hacer?-Dijo Rekcah desde el suelo, mientras se notaba algo mareada. Su vista no podía ver más que el suelo, en el que podía observar un líquido rojizo que le rodeaba su rostro, a la vez que se empapaba.

-No quiero muertes innecesarias. Que alguien le paré la hemorragia. Pero... antes de eso... dime chica, ¿Cómo vais a capturar a Arceus?-

Esa pregunta no se la esperaba.

-¿Cómo...?-Dijo ella sorprendida. No sabía como reaccionar a esa pregunta.

-¿Qué como lo se? Es fácil... ¿Conoces a un chico llamado Ranger Negro?-Dijo Espe, mientras se agachaba. Jorge se había encargado de agarrar de los pelos a la reclusa para que pudiese ver a su compañera.

-¿Ranger? Ese no era...-Dijo entre quejidos. Ella recordaba perfectamente al chico favorito de Alcayuco. Era el más inteligente de ellos. El de más confianza. Eso si, era el que tenía el alma más negra. Era el que menos querías encontrarte por el pasillo. Era el único que miraba incluso con superioridad a Alcayuco. Era un monstruo.

Era un chico que estaba en la organización antes de que ella entrará. Bueno, es normal, de ello, ella encontró poco antes de que él se fuera.

Según había escuchado, había sido un miembro del escuadrón científico de la Genetista Carmesí, y fue el que desarrolló Magnemite capaces de generar campos magnéticos lo suficiente poderosos para crear una barrera natural alrededor de una persona.

También había participado en el regional sangriento, misión en la que se le creyó muerto. Era lo que muchos conocían como un genio. Era egoísta y traicionero.

-Bueno... respóndeme... ¿Cómo capturaréis al pokémon primordial?-Dijo ella tranquilamente.-Porque ni lanzándole una Masterball conseguiréis cazarlo, puesto que él puede derribar esa bola antes de que lo atrapé. Me imagino que no habréis montado todo esto sin tener un sistema para pararlo, ¿No es así?-

-¿Y si no te contesto?-Dijo ella.

-Valiente... pero si no lo haces...-Dijo ella mientras sacaba una pistola, y situaba el final de su cañón a pocos centímetros de su frente.

-Si lo haces... no conseguirás la información.-

-Mientras no dañé la parte del cerebro en la que se aloja la memoria, mi Espeon tendrá cinco minutos para buscar dicha información con más facilidad que hacerlo ahora, con miles de impulsos bioeléctricos pasando continuamente por tu cabeza.-Dijo con una sonrisa, que, desgraciadamente para ella, no sabía imitar del Ranger Negro. Ella se dio cuenta.

-Tu no eres el Ranger Negro... se te nota, por mucho que intentes imitarle.-Dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa. Aunque, todo y así, tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Su pulso se había disparado, y ella temblaba. De miedo, de no poderlo volver a ver. De que acabarán con ella. Le tenía miedo a la sombra de Giratina. Además, cada vez le costaba más de mantenerse despierta, puesto que la hemorragia solo había parado un poco.

-¿Rekcah?-Dijo una voz, apareciendo junto a una figura.-¿Cariño? ¿Dónde estás?-

Tenía acento claramente ruso, y se le denotaba por marcar la "r" y alargar la "s" como si se tratará de una serpiente.

La sala mostraba tres Porygon (que claramente eran de Rekcah, puesto que le encantaban) tumbados en el suelo, claramente debilitados, y en la pared que veía delante de él, habían rastros de explosiones ocasionadas por un "Electrocañón", ya fuera por el agujero, como por el alto contenido eléctrico del ambiente. Además, habían dos personas en ese lugar. Una de ellas se fumaba un cigarro, mientras que la otra se había sentado en el suelo. No los conocía de nada.

-¡Coño! ¡Un intruso!-Gritó uno de ellos, mientras se le caía el cigarro de la boca.-¡Ursaring, derríbalo!-

El oso apareció detrás de la figura, que lo único que hizo fue girarse para ver como una gran zarpa se acercaba hacía él a gran velocidad, pero él simplemente hizo un paso hacía un lado, mientras lo apuntaba con algo que parecía un rifle.

La sala se inundó con un ruido inquietante, seguido de un grito que mezclaba pena y terror.

El pokémon se puso de rodillas, y luego cayó majestuosamente hacía atrás, mostrando seis agujeros en su pecho, por los cuales salía sangre.

Su entrenador, salió corriendo hacía él.

-¡Ursaring!-Gritó él. No se podía imaginar eso. Suponía que la misión iba a ser difícil, pero no que le iban a matar a los pokémon. En las historias épicas eso no pasaba. Podías quedar herido, pero nunca pasaba algo como eso.

Las lágrimas afloraron en su cara, mientras empezó a correr hacía su pokémon abatido.

-Civiles metiéndose donde no les llaman...-Dijo el hombre.

Vestido de frac. Calvo. De facciones marcadas. Con unas finas gafas de sol. Con un rifle de procedencia rusa. Lo alzó.

-¡Ricardo!-Gritó su amigo, en el momento en que el aire se volvió a inundar de ese ruido que parecía haber sido sacado de un solo de batería de un grupo de Death Metal.

Esos años habían sido lo mejor. Aún recordaba esas sonrisas, esos días de travesía. Esos días donde lo más importante era tener el mejor pokémon, y en el que el gobierno te pagaba un sueldo por viajar por toda la península. Luego de eso... caí en la fría realidad.

Hasta ese momento había vivido solo por la diversión, se nos alentaba a eso, pero, en terminar esa etapa, te encontrabas con la fría realidad.

El mundo era cruel, y tenías que adaptarte a él. Tenías que vivir para él. Y él era un grupo de gente que te esclavizaba para su propio beneficio. ¿Y para qué? Para que, una vez creías que podías volver al mundo del que nunca debiste huir, darte cuenta de que habías vuelto para... simplemente ser carne de cañón. Todo fue por tu culpa, Saxoe...

-¡Ricardo!-Gritó Daniel tumbándose en el suelo, al ver como su amigo era convertido en algo parecido a un colador, por una persona sin escrúpulos.

-Oye... chaval.-Dijo él, fríamente, mientras le apuntaba con su arma-¿Dónde esta la chica que debería estar sentada allí?-

-Ha huido... por allí...-Dijo él aterrorizado, mientras empezaba a llorar.-Por favor, no me mate... no me mate...-

Sintió el frío del cañón en su nuca un momento, y luego como este desaparecía.

-No te quiero ni ver. Vete. Corre. Haz lo que quieras. Si te vuelvo a ver... te mato...-Le dijo el hombre, mientras se colocaba sus gafas.

-¿De verdad?-Dijo el chico entre lágrimas, mientras se levantaba del suelo, y se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de su jersey.

-No.-Dijo él, sin piedad, mientras apretaba rápidamente el gatillo.

Seis balas se dispersaron por la cabeza del chico, haciéndosela estallar de manera bastante desagradable. Varios proyectiles impactaron contra la pared.

El hombre, apuntó entonces al último pokémon en pie, que le miraba con odio, y le disparó, cayendo también.

-Supongo que no podías vivir sin tu entrenador, ¿No es así?-Dijo la figura. Sabía perfectamente que un Donphan si se hubiera puesto en rueda hubiese aguantado perfectamente esos disparos, y que podría haberle hecho bastante daño. Aunque, también estaba preparado para ello.

Empezó a andar hacía el pasillo por el que antes había corrido su amada, esperando encontrarla aún con vida.

-Genetista...-Dijo Agatha, con la cabeza gacha, y mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia a la mujer.

La mujer, vestida con una bata blanca, la observó con tranquilidad.

-¿Dónde está Rafael?-Dijo ella.

-Esta acabando de una vez por todas con la entrometida. Antes de que termine el día estará cadáver.-

-Eso espero... me dijiste lo mismo la última vez, y tuvimos que mandar un escuadrón a limpiar el hospital... con una explosión.-

-Esta vez así será...-

-Bueno, eso espero. Vayamos a lo que me interesa. ¿Instalasteis lo que os pedí antes de cagarla?-

-Sí, claro... señora.-

-Bien, porque ha llegado el momento de activarlo.-


	24. C24: La desdicha del enamorado

**Capítulo 24: La desdicha del enamorado**

A cada paso que daba, todo se volvía más siniestro, más lúgubre. A cuanto más tiempo pasaba, su angustia subía de mala manera. ¿Quién había decidido mandarla a un lugar que tenía comunicaciones tan laberínticas? Alcayuco iba a pagar por ello. Por haberla dejado de cebo, por haberla hecho actuar en primer caso, en definitiva, por todo.

A lo lejos, allá donde había empezado su carrera contra el que él consideraba su destino, habían cuatro cuerpos tumbados en el suelo, que, de verlos cualquier persona, hubiese causado en sus retinas una poderosa impresión, quizás en parte también causada por el hecho de que la mayoría de la sala estaba pintada con un lienzo carmesí.

Era irónico que, un sentimiento tan poderoso, tan hermoso como era para él el amor, estuviera respaldado por la bestialidad de sus actos, y la indiferencia en todo lo demás. Pero, era lo que ocurría cuando dejabas que una droga interna se apoderará de ti.

-¿Y bien?-Dijo Espe con tranquilidad, mientras Jorge se había sentado encima de la chica y le agarraba el pelo, y Chica, simplemente se había distanciado un poco porque no podía soportar esa escena.-¿Vas a decírnoslo?-

Ella se negó a hablar, pero el Espeon que había al lado de la líder del pelotón había empezado a entrar en su mente con sus poderes psíquicos.

-Fuese un Hypno, esto sería más fácil. El poder psíquico de un Espeon no se puede comparar a otros pokémon potencialmente neurólogos, como es el caso de un Slowbro o un Alakazam.-Dijo ella mientras observaba la mirada brillante de su pokémon. Le acarició la cabeza con suavidad.-Por última vez... ¿Cómo y dónde pensáis atrapar a Arceus?-

Oía las voces. Hablaban en español. Las oía. Parecía que ella seguía viva, lo cual era en parte un alivio. Su marcha se incrementó, llegando al final del pasillo, que, con un giro de 90 grados, hacía renacer dicho pasillo. ¡Como la hubiesen tocado ni siquiera un pelo! ¡Ah, de ellos si la han tocado! Corrió lo máximo que pudo, y entonces los vio. A los cuatro.

Ella, no obstante, estaba en el suelo, y se podía distinguir el tenue brillo escarlata de la sangre que había debajo de su cara.

No se lo pensó. Su arma estaba preparada para rugir. Y lo hizo. El ambiente se inundó del estruendo que salía del arma, pero, no consiguió traspasar lo que parecía una especie de barrera que en vez de parar los golpes, los hacía desviar de su trayectoria e impactarse en un perímetro seguro.

-¡Soltadla!-

-¿Rayzo? ¿Amor?-Jadeó ella desde el suelo.

-¡Tranquila, cariño! ¡Ahora mismo estaré allí!-Dijo él mientras dejaba caer el arma contra el suelo, que, en aterrizar, dejó ir un chasquido que se oyó por todo el pasillo, retumbando con un insistente y molesto eco. Ya había entendido que usaban el mismo truco que ellos. Esos malditos Magnemite que había desarrollado el Ranger Negro... bueno, no. Esta vez eran "Magneton", puesto que parecía que este había mejorado la arma defensiva que había desarrollado como parte del equipo científico de la Genetista.

Sin ni pestañear (cosa que tampoco se veía, puesto que llevaba las gafas de sol), sacó de dentro de su americana negra, manchada de carmesí de los dos molestos insectos que había erradicado anteriormente, sacó dos pokéballs, las dos pintadas totalmente de un color negro, dando a entender que él mismo las había teñido de ese color. De hecho, era conocido en la mafia por esas dos pokéball, o mejor dicho, por lo que contenían.

Espe se levantó al verlo ponerse en posición de batalla.

-¿Un dos contra dos?-Dijo ella, mientras agarraba dos pokéballs, y sonreía. Hacía tiempo que no le brindaban la oportunidad de realizar un combate pokémon.

Cuatro haces luminosos cegaron la vista a los presentes durante unos pocos segundos, en los que se pudieron ver los recién aparecidos.

Por el bando de Rayzo había un Bagon y un Pidgey. El Bagon, iba equipado con algo parecido a una mochila de tela resistente verde que usaba el Pidgey para agarrar sus patitas en ella, y hacer volar al pokémon dragón. Bajo la sorpresa de los presentes por los pokémon que había decidido sacar el enemigo, por el lado de Espe salieron dos Vaporeon. Esbeltos, de piel escamosa. Azules. Orgullosos. Su cola de sirena sobrevoló por el aire unos instantes antes de que aterrizará lentamente y majestuosamente contra el suelo. Luego, se pusieron en posición de ataque.

-¡Vamos a ahogarlos! ¡Surf!-Gritó Espe rápidamente mientras los dos pokémon expulsaban agua por todos los poros de su piel viscosa, formando una especie de ola que inundó la sala desde su posición hacía delante, golpeando violentamente a entrenador y pokémons que fueron arrastrados hasta varios metros más allá, donde reposaba una pared.

El golpe fue tremendo, e hizo que el ex-mafioso cayese al suelo, pero, se volvió a levantar tranquilamente, sacudiéndose la ropa mojada, y manteniendo la compostura. Estaba claro que con eso su arma había dejado de funcionar, por lo que dejó ir una mueca de rabia.

Por otra parte, sus dos pokémon seguían sobrevolando el perímetro. De alguna forma, se las habían ingeniado para escapar del oleaje.

-¡Hiper Rayo!-Gritó Rayzo impasible, dejando sorprendidos a todos.

-Espera... ¿Esos criajos saben hacer hiper rayo?-Dijo Jorge que aguantaba a Rekcah que intentaba sacárselo de encima sin éxito.

La boca del dragón pequeño empezó a acumular energía mientras el Pidgey empezaba a brillar de forma extraña. Sus alas parecían contener algún tipo de sustancia que, al aletear él las alas, se esparcían por la sala.

Rayzo empezó a andar hacía ellos, con tranquilidad, y, a medida que lo hacían, se daban cuenta de que los dos pequeños pokémon cada vez se veían más borrosos, y cada vez se veía más claro algo grande. Muy grande. Verde. Grandes fauces. Mirada penetrante, de serpiente.

-¿Rayquaza?-Jadeó Espe al ver como el ataque Hiper Rayo del espejismo de Rayquaza pulverizaba en cuestión de segundos no tan solo a los dos pokémon acuáticos, sino el suelo y alrededores.

En primera instancia, las dos paredes que rodeaban al agujero quebraron, apareciendo rajaduras en ellas que, al cabo de poco evolucionaron en una caída parcial de esa estructura.

-No me llaman Rayzo porque si. Era conocido por narcotizar a mis enemigos con una falsa sensación de victoria al ver a mis "pequeños" pokémon. Los dos han sido entrenados duramente, y si no han evolucionado es porque yo no lo he querido. Y sí, esto que veis, es el poder de un legendario. El señor de los cielos, Rayquaza, me pertenece.-

Hacía años que había desistido de cumplir con su sueño. Capturar al señor de los cielos, Rayquaza. Se dice que cuando una persona maduraba totalmente para convertirse en adulto era el momento en que te dabas cuenta de que tus sueños no eran alcanzables, y el momento en que entendías que en esa sociedad no había ni un momento para ellos. Simplemente eras un peón de alguien. Siempre de alguien.

El problema de lo que había hecho es que había creado una barrera natural, en forma de agujero entre ella y él, cosa que a él tampoco es que le hiciese mucha gracia.

-Ahora... entregádmela, y os dejaré vivir.-Dijo él, alzando una mano en un gesto verbal que daba a entender que debían obedecerlo.

-Te la entregaremos cuando me respondas a la pregunta: ¿Cómo vais a capturar a Arceus?-Dijo Espe decidida, mientras se colocaba casi al borde del área arrasada por el ataque enemigo. Detrás suyo iba un Magneton.-Jorge, Chica... cogedla y llevárosla. Creo que será más fácil de pelear así. Volved al lugar donde nos esperan Ricardo y Daniel.-

-¿Y qué lugar es ese? O mejor dicho... esos dos que acabas de nombrar... ¿No serían los dos que estaban delante del puerto de comunicaciones de la base?-Dijo con voz tenue, pausada y con un tono malicioso Rayzo, mientras chasqueaba un dedo para que su pokémon volviese a atacar.

-Exacto. ¿Porque lo dices?-Dijo ella mientras agarraba una pokéball y la abría desde su mano, olvidando la estética de sus movimientos en el momento en que él empezaba a reír.

Y en ese momento, él salta hacía delante, en el momento en que un tenebroso pokémon de ojos amarillos y cubierto con un manto de oscuridad sale disparado contra el pájaro y el dragón, arrollándolos de un solo impacto, antes de que las drogas del ambiente le hagan ver la horrible visión del dragón legendario.

Con no mucha maña, el hombre llega a la otra orilla del pasillo cortado por el hiper rayo, y golpeando con su mano abierta a la chica, para que se aparte, empieza a correr como si fuera un electrón en búsqueda de su núcleo.

Un cuerpo tendido en el suelo era lo único que quedaba, junto con otros cuerpos de pokémon, de la batalla que se había presentado hacía poco tiempo en el lugar. A nadie parecía importarle que la calle estuviera cubierta de líquido escarlata, o que el estudio de televisión hubiese estallado. Total, estaban más preocupados esperando la noticia de que todo había pasado, y que sus tristes e insulsas vidas podían ser como hasta ahora, regidas por la monotonía.

Pero, para ella ya no había vuelta atrás. Ya no había una mano que pudiese alcanzarla, y hacerla volver al lugar del cual salió. Ni una sonrisa, ni un "Por favor, no dejes que el odio se apoderé de ti". Ya no había nada que pudiese hacerle volver al tiempo en que ella simplemente era una chica adolescente que simplemente se preocupaba por la mayoría de cosas absurdas y sin razón que acostumbran a preocuparse ellas.

Pero, ella no se había dado cuenta de algo, ¿Qué pasaría después?

Las calles de Barcelona parecían ser letreros de aquellos grandes que indicaban la posición exacta de su presa, y, según parecía, ella también los detectaba como a tales, porque seguía andando hacía ese lugar. No sabe cuando tardó en llegar, simplemente que le parecía familiar.

.Vaya, parece que estabas equivocada...-Dijo una voz, mientras ella seguía andando.

-¡No es posible! ¡Rafael lo tenía todo controlado!-Los edificios se iban separando, para mostrar como dos figuras se encontraban delante de una estación de metro.

-Pues parece que no.-Dijo la señora que vestía con la bata de laboratorio.

Esa estación de metro... la recordaba. Era donde había empezado todo. Y aunque no sentía su brazo, quizás por el hecho de que el torniquete estaría cumpliendo su función a la perfección, su otra mano agarraba un arma y apuntaba hacía las dos, o mejor dicho, hacía la chica cuyas curvas eran más pronunciadas.

-No le harás nada mientras tengan en su disposición a los Magnemite.-Dijo una voz, saliendo de la nada, seguidamente de un Xatu y del Ranger Negro, que seguía totalmente tapado con su gabardina negra y su sombrero de ala ancha que le permitía esconder su rostro a los demás.-Eso es algo que deberías ya saber.-

La chica no le hizo caso y empezó a disparar contra Agatha, pero, tal y como pronostico el antiguo miembro de la organización, un Magnemite apareció en el hombro izquierdo de la chica, y mientras provocaba un campo magnético, invalidaba el uso de armas de fuego (o mejor dicho, el efecto producido por las armas de fuego, que acostumbraba a ser sangre y dolor por doquier).

-Roy... Cuanto tiempo...-Dijo la chica al verlo.

Él se giró. Su rostro mostró una pequeña sonrisa melancólica, que nadie más que Kusa vería, mientras desenfundaba un arma de debajo de la misma, y disparaba hacía ella.


	25. C25: La muerte de los sentimientos

**Capítulo 25: La muerte de los sentimientos**

Imágenes convulsas pasaban por su mente. Recordaba perfectamente que alguna vez había sentido algo a lo que llanamente llamaban "amor", pero que, en definitiva, era un simple chute de drogas que el propio cuerpo producía para asegurar la supervivencia de la especie. Una especie de código secreto para que el virus siguiese esparciéndose por el ordenador infectado.

El tiro, acertó de pleno en el pecho de la chica, la cual observaba horrorizada como la figura negra ni siquiera se movía. Podía entender perfectamente el hecho por el cual ese tiro había acertado. No era ningún secreto que Roy, el Ranger Negro, habría hecho un arma de cerámica, con el consecuente hecho de que no le afectaban los campos magnéticos de su Magnemite.

Pero, quizás lo que no podía entender era esa frialdad que había demostrado al disparar sin contemplaciones.

Para ella, él había sido más que un maestro, puesto que fue él que la sacó de ese cruel mundo de la prostitución en que desgraciadamente había entrado.

Cuando lo conoció, hará ya unos años, aunque no sabría decir muy bien cuantos, pero claro esta, algo antes de que abandonará la organización. El mundo era algo cruel, eso ella lo sabía, y eso él también lo sabía.

No sabría como describir sus acciones, sabía que no eran las mejores, ni las más amables, ni las más buenas, simplemente se trataba de ir a favor de sus sueños.

Ella deseaba que el mundo se reiniciará. Que todo cambiará, y aunque era una don nadie a los ojos de toda la organización, ella en algún momento había sido el mundo para él, mucho antes de que Hugo apareciese en su vida.

Hugo no es que fuese muy inteligente, tampoco es que fuese un gran orador. Simplemente era un tipo algo testarudo al que se le ocurrió empezar a consolarla para aliviarle momentáneamente el hecho de que trabajaba a las ordenes de la Genetista Carmesí.

Pero él... él la había salvado, le había enseñado a pensar por si misma, y a cultivarse mentalmente mucho más de lo que hubiese hecho si hubiese seguido en ese mundo.

Sus pies se despegaron del suelo mientras su cuerpo, como un peso muerto, caía contra el suelo en un punto de no retorno. Podía observar como la genetista se había puesto a cubierto de las malas intenciones de un ser que voluntariamente había decidido extirparse el único sentimiento bueno que todo humano poseé. La capacidad de amar.

-¿Porqué?-Jadeó ella, mientras su cuerpo terminaba de desplomarse contra el suelo. Su respiración empezó a ser irregular.

No preguntes un porque, puesto que es una respuesta la mar de normal. Tu eres el enemigo. En las guerras los de un bando erradican a los de otro bando. Da igual de que posición seas.

Volvió a sonreír. Esta vez con más fuerza. No había sentido nada, como era habitual. Y como él deseaba que ocurriese.

Si una persona quiere realmente ser sabia, al menos según él, pensaba que debía ignorar la mayoría de dictámenes que la gente correcta llamaba "de corazón". Esas malditas sustancias que nublaban su mente cuando no estaba con ella. Cuando ella no le hablaba, llegando hasta el punto de la paranoia. Los celos.

Todo aquello era malo, le distanciaban de su verdadero objetivo, que era el conocimiento total, que, a la larga se convertiría en su deseo profundo de erradicar los planes de la organización a la que había ayudado durante años. Pero... ¿Porqué? Esa era la pregunta que mucha gente se hacía muchos veces a lo largo de su existencia, cada uno con sus problemas y con sus dudas.

Hizo un paso hacía delante, y observó el cuerpo de la persona a la que anteriormente había amado. Y no sentía nada. Absolutamente nada. Su cerebro detectaba como una forma de vida de su misma especie dejaba de existir, para que se pudiesen emplear el material del que estaba compuesto para multitud de otras cosas.

Serotonina, norepinefrina y dopamina eran algunas de las sustancias que había decidido exterminar, o mejor dicho, controlar, puesto que en su mayoría eran sustancias que tenían importancia vital. Con la ayuda de la Genetista, durante las últimas etapas de su estancia en la organización, había trabajado en una sustancia que le privaba de sentimientos que él consideraba que no necesitaba.

Curioso que esa misma sustancia fuese la que le diera a entender que lo que intentaba la organización era algo muy irracional. Y también curioso que desde ese entonces decidiese acabar con ella.

-¿Venganza?-Dijo girándose hacía la chica, que observaba anonadada como aquella a la que quería matar había caído tan fácilmente. Le había costado tanto llegar hasta allí para que ese maldito asesino le quitará su preciada venganza.-¿Qué se siente al quedarse sin ella? ¿Ahora qué harás? La venganza es un sentimiento, que aunque racional, teniendo en cuenta que se basa en el simple hecho de intentar ofrecer el mismo daño o superior a aquel que te ha quitado algo material importante para ti, no deja de ser una consecuencia del choque de sentimientos adversos o de una situación, claro está...-

Disparó al aire.

-Vamos Genetista, sal, ¿O acaso te hace miedo enfrentarte al monstruo que ayudaste a crear?-Dijo él con total tranquilidad, mientras su Xatu observaba absorto la situación, como si no fuese con él.

De hecho, se dice que es muy difícil de controlar a un Xatu. El pokémon pájaro, siempre esta mirando al futuro, y rara vez se interesa por el presente. Por eso mismo, aparte de que cuesta mucho de capturar a uno de ellos, se dice que nunca acostumbran a tener en cuenta ninguno de los hechos actuales, más que nada porque hace tiempo que él los ha vislumbrado.

-Como siempre, Xatu me informó tarde de tu situación, pues primero tuve que visitar el rastro que dejaste al soltar... esa bomba psíquica.-Dijo él con total tranquilidad, aunque se le notaba un poco impaciente.

Al terminar de hablar, el suelo empezó a temblar, al mismo momento en que su objetivo salía de su escondite, también llamado "la entrada de la estación de metro".

-Arrogante. Sin ni pizca de tus odiados sentimientos, te has vuelto un completo arrogante. ¿Te crees acaso que me escondería de alguien como tu, basura? No podrías matarme ni aunque lo intentarás. Además... ya no ganarías nada. Hemos ganado.-

Una polvareda se levantó en algún lugar lejano, al mismo tiempo en que se oía una poderosa explosión, seguido de un domino de edificios que caían en el olvido.

-No es posible...-Dijo él. A su lado, Kusa observaba asombrada la figura que se iba dibujando en el cielo, hasta el punto de atrapar el sol con su silueta.

Espe había hecho todo lo posible para no caer por el agujero, y levantándose junto a sus dos pokémon eon (psíquico y siniestro) inició su carrera para atrapar al miembro de la organización. Ese camino, le hizo volver al lugar de partida, una sala que había quedado cubierta con numerosas manchas de sangre, así como de cuerpos tendidos. En medio de la sala pudo observar como Chica estaba de rodillas, llorando, mientras Jorge agarraba a la prisionera, mientras sujetaba una navaja que había encontrado entre los despojos de Ricardo. La hoja, plateada, se suspendía en su mano a pocos centímetros de la traquea de la chica, mientras Rayzo, en la entrada, se quedaba quieto.

-¡No la toques!-Gritó él.

-¿Porqué debería no hacerlo?-Gritó él.-¡Asesino! ¡Has matado a mis amigos!-

El mundo se cayó encima de ella. Detrás de Rayzo, el peso de la muerte de sus antiguos compañeros le había herido de forma contundente, más aún que cualquier arma que pudiese hacerle daño físicamente hablando.

Dos lágrimas cayeron por su rostro, mientras parecía aguantarse su cabeza con una de sus manos.

-¿Los ha... matado?-Jadeó. No podía creerlo. Y lo que era peor, la culpa era suya. Si ella no hubiese confiado en que la ayudarían, si ella no hubiese contactado con ellos, nada de eso hubiese pasado.

-¡Ojo por ojo! ¡Diente por diente!-Gritó Jorge, mientras movía rápido el arma blanca y la hundía en la piel del hombro de la chica, mientras Rayzo salía corriendo hacía él.-¡Que no te muevas te he dicho, cojones!-

Sacó el arma, junto con un hilillo de sangre que aparte de empapar el arma, empezó a teñir la ropa de la afectada, mientras su pareja se mordía el labio.

-¿Qué quieres?-Dijo él, cuyo rostro estaba blanco y aterrado con la simple idea de que podía perderla.

-No mereces que ella siga viva, ¿Lo sabes, no? Los has matado sin piedad... debería hacer lo mismo...-

-¡Para!-Gritó Espe a Jorge, mientras se adelantaba a Rayzo, giraba lentamente la cabeza hacía este, y clavaba su mirada llena de odio en sus ojos.-Tu, dinos como capturaréis a Arceus. Todo acerca de ello. Luego tendrás a tu chica. Y... si prometes que huirás y no volveremos a saber de vosotros... no os haremos nada.-

-¿Porqué? ¡No hay derecho! ¡No tiene derecho a esa resolución!-Le contestó en gritos Jorge.

-Por eso mismo lo hago. Demostramos ser mejor que ellos, además, la muerte de una persona es un acto muy triste. Y más si tiene seres queridos. Se merecen una segunda oportunidad. Nadie más en este mundo se la dará si no somos nosotros.-

Se giró hacía él, y lo miró, este, se quito las gafas, y bajo la mirada hacía el suelo.

Delante suyo habían dos posibilidades. La primera, estar con ella y que su plan fallara. Toda su vida vagarían como fugitivos, pero al fin y al cabo estarían juntos. De hecho, habían hecho demasiadas atrocidades como para merecer esa sentencia.

La segunda, era seguir con los planes de Alcayuco. Matarlos rápidamente, y tentar a la suerte con la vida de su amada. ¿Podría realmente apartarla de esa demoníaca hoja antes de que le sesgara la vida?

Pero... si les hacía caso, perdían sus sueños. Un lugar en el que podrían vivir tranquilamente, juntos, sin que nadie les molestará. Sin Arceus, sus sueños no se podían cumplir.

-Entiendo lo que os digo Nacimiento. ¿Os dijo que podríais ser felices solos, no es así?-Dijo Espe, mientras le indicaba a Jorge que apartará el arma. La chica lloraba e intentaba ir hacía su amado mientras que su captor se lo impedía.

Él seguía de pie. Respiraba de forma irregular, mostrando nerviosismo. Sudaba. Era una decisión bastante crucial. Podrían, por remoto que fuera, llegar a desbaratar sus planes, y ellos quedarían como traidores. Pero... la idea de perderla era claramente algo que decantaba la balanza hacía lo que ellos dijeran. Nada podría devolverle a su querida Rekcah.

-El Ranger Negro me contó que todos vosotros pertenecíais a un pasado no convencional, y que lo habéis pasado todos mal. Cada uno a su manera, por lo que puedo entender vuestra frustración. Pero... no ganáis nada invocando a un dios que se os puede volver en vuestra cuenta. Un genocidio no es una venganza, es un acto cruel. No podéis convencer a seis mil millones de personas de que os sigan ciegamente, porque la estadística ha dejado claro que no es posible. Aún estáis a tiempo de cambiar. Da igual lo que hagáis hecho, siempre hay tiempo para subsanar vuestros errores.-Dijo ella solemnemente, mientras él jadeaba. Asintió. Y sonrió, mientras levantaba su cabeza para verlos a todos.

-Están todos en Barcelona. Van a...-Dijo mientras se quedaba sin respiración. Detrás suyo había aparecido en un rápido torbellino fucsia una chica de pelo largo despeinado que, sin ningún pudor había clavado su arma, un machete militar de veinte centímetros lleno de sangre seca en su espalda. Sus ojos se abrieron como naranjas, mientras ella dejaba ir un grito irracional.

-¡¡NOOOOO!!-Gritó Rekcah con todas sus fuerzas, mientras intentaba correr hacía Rayzo. Jorge la sostuvo.


	26. C26: La hora del adiós

**Capítulo 26: La hora del adiós.**

Tan cerca. Y a la vez tan lejos. Después de esto sabía que venía la nada. Dejar de existir, pero, no dejaba de querer intentar tocarla. Solo por ella, por apartarle de su camino de terrible soledad en el que se había instalado después de que la mafia hubiese matado a todo conocido suyo y lo hubiesen desterrado a la muerte social. Ella había sido la luz en sus días de soledad. En sus momentos de dudas. Quién le había ayudado a olvidar el calvario en que se había convertido su vida.

Su mano extendida, buscaba irremediablemente a ella. Su vista se empezó a nublar en el momento en que una segunda puñalada lo aturdía. Escupió sangre bajo la sorna risa de aquella loca mascota de Alcayuco. No paraba. Y parecía que iba a más, pues cuando recibió la tercera puñalada, se puso de rodillas. No podía hacer nada más.

Un grito de rabia seguido de un destello oscuro le indicó que la que se suponía que era su enemiga acababa de derribar a la asesina. Pero, el trabajo estaba hecho.

Ahora, se arrepentía de haber matado a sus dos amigos. Realmente, estaba aterrado con la idea de que le hubiesen hecho algo a Rekcah que su mente se había nublado.

¡Maldito seas Ranger Negro! Cuanta razón tenías. A la vez que cuan equivocado estabas.

El amor, podría ser un sentimiento irracional, como tu lo llamabas.

"Basado en una función racional, si tenemos en cuenta que el ser humano es simplemente un animal más. Un fruto de la evolución de una especie que no consiguió adaptarse, y cuyos miembros más extraños, a la vez que más adaptados al medio, tomaron el relevo" solía decir él en sus largas charlas, que nunca ganaba.

Rekcah... dejame ver tu rostro una vez más.

Su cuerpo apenas podía respirar ya. Intento hacer un paso hacía delante, pero tropezó consigo mismo y cayó épicamente contra el suelo mientras Jorge soltaba a la chica para que fuese con él.

Ella llegó lo más rápido posible. Lo agarró con sus dos manos y lo levantó. Sostuvo el peso muerto en sus brazos y lo abrazo.

-No me dejes...-Decía entre un largo llorar. Él sonrió.

-Estos años... han... sido los mejores que he vivido. Le diste sentido una vez a mi existencia, y reconfortas mi alma con estos últimos momentos... siento tanto haberlos matado...-

-Lo se...-Dijo ella mientras lo acariciaba de forma sucesiva, como si no fuera a haber un mañana. Desgraciadamente, para él no lo iba a haber. Y ella lo sabía. Y no quería que fuese así. Quería todo siguiese como hasta ahora. ¿Porqué se lo quitaban? ¿Porqué?

"¿Qué te parece? Sería irracional, pero, he conseguido lo que tu nunca podrás conseguir. Tu temor ha sido mi victoria. Fuiste un buen compañero en aquellos años, pero estabas equivocado. El conocimiento no da la inmortalidad. Lo da el haber querido. Y por supuesto, es lo que le da sentido a la existencia"

Ella empieza a llorar, mientras el perro oscuro golpea fríamente a la asesina. Nadie parece prestarle atención a eso, puesto que están más ocupados observando una de aquellas escenas tristes. La hora de los adioses de dos personas que creyeron que estarían el uno con el otro hasta el fin de los tiempos.

-Creyeron que Nacimiento les daría lo que quisieran... y mandó a esa chica a que acabara con ellos. Qué cruel...-Dijo Jorge mientras sostenía su mano en la cabeza de Chica, y mientras se la acariciaba, le susurró "Lo siento".

La asesina deja ir un grito irracional de nuevo, mientras tumba al perro oscuro con una patada. Se levanta. Tiene una herida grave en la cabeza, por la cual se escapa parte de ese líquido escarlata que tanto había derramado en todos esos años.

¿Acaso era la venganza de aquello que llamaban karma por todos esos años de fechorías? Ella en realidad no era mala, o al menos lo veía así. ¿Era en realidad una de aquellas malvadas de las novelas? Quizás si que, al final, simplemente había sido una manipulada. Aquello que le otorgaron, ellos mismos se lo habían quitado.

Y entonces lo besa en la frente a modo de despedida, y mientras deja que su cuerpo caiga contra el suelo lentamente, mientras se horroriza con lo que esta haciendo, se pone de pie. Sujeta una ultra ball en su mano. Su ropa esta manchada de rojo. Y su piel, pero no le importa. La herida en su hombro carece de importancia. Simplemente deja caer la bola negroblanca contra el suelo.

El destello parece ser una fuerza sanadora, o al menos, algo que la alivia un poco. Pero no mucho. Cierra los ojos en ese momento, y le ve a él, pero, al abrirlos, ya no esta allí.

Delante suyo acaba de materializarse un extravagante pokémon. Su cabeza flota a pocos centímetros del resto de su cuerpo. Parece hecho de globo. De colores vivos, y con apariencia de colibrí, el Porygon Z (cuyas tres extremidades apuntan hacía los tres ejes del conocido 3D, además de que estas no sirven para absolutamente casi nada, aparte de que le permiten mantener el equilibrio) empieza a cargar un rayo eléctrico en un punto medio de su cuerpo. La muchacha hace un ruido con su boca, puesto que no sabe hablar, mientras que su Abra se posiciona para la batalla.

Hay un choque de habilidades entre los dos pokémon. El pokémon virtual empieza a soltar chispazos, de forma irregular por toda la sala y aunque el pequeño psíquico los ignora, en cuando uno de ellos golpea a su entrenadora, lanza una onda psíquica contra este, derribándolo al momento, o al menos momentáneamente, puesto que se disipa en el espacio para volver a montarse (esta hecho de datos de ordenador proyectados en la realidad, por lo que las leyes de la física moderna no le afectan) y seguir lanzando ataques siguiendo un orden ilógico dentro de sus coordenadas.

-El atentado de Barcelona no fue porque sí. Se hizo con intención de poder instalar un rayo paralizador que serviría para paralizar a Arceus cuando este llegase a la Tierra por el Altar de la creación...-Comienza a decir, mientras la loca, situada a la entrada de la sala, empieza a llorar por el hecho de que le han carbonizado la mano con el chispazo.

-Esta controlado por un centenar, más o menos, de Electrode que están distribuidos por toda la ciudad condal. Si debilitáis solo a un 10% de esos pokémon, el aparato no tendrá suficiente energía, y no podrá realizar sus funciones. El plan de Alcayuco fallará...-

-¿Porqué nos lo cuentas ahora?-Dijo Chica, que había vuelto en sí. Estaba absorta.-¡Vosotros habéis hecho cosas muy malas! ¿Acaso os creéis que vas a perdonar vuestros crímenes con esto?-

-No. Y lo se. Pero me habéis abierto los ojos. Soy una asesina, lo se. He matado a mucha gente indirectamente con mis actos, y casi destruyo el mundo tal y como lo conocemos por egoísmo. No se... quizás simplemente quiero irme a reunir con él... aunque... ¡Primero acabaré con ella! Así que... ¡Huid!-

Ella los mira un momento, mientras sostiene en sus manos el arma que Jorge había usado con ella.

-Pory... gracias.-Susurra al viento mientras sale corriendo hacía la muchacha. Su antigua compañera, empieza a llorar mientras con su mano libre blande su arma, la cual raja en diagonal a la enamorada.

El grupo en ese momento, decide que ella tiene razón, y que tienen cosas más importantes que hacer. Chica en un principio se niega a irse, pero Jorge le insta a que lo haga. Un Espeon les rodea con un manto fucsia, y desaparecen en una implosión, yo sin antes ver como Rekcah clava con saña su navaja en el cuello de su enemiga.

-Pero... ¿Eso que es?-Jadea Kusa al ver lo que parece una torre de metal brillante, muy estoica, y en cuyo fin lleva lo que parece ser una especie de cañón extraño.

El ruido que se respiraba en el ambiente desde la salía de tan imponente torre, que haría cosa de setenta metros, y que en cuya construcción parecía que se podía plegar y desplegar sobre si misma.

-Chica... ayúdame.-Dijo Roy mientras de su mano un rayo rojo materializaba a un Ampharos. La oveja cuyo cuello y cabeza recordaba al de una girafa dejó ir un agradable gruñido, mientras observaba la torre. Ella asintió, y liberó a su Tyranitar sin ni siquiera mediar palabra.-Sabes lo que tenemos que hacer, ¿No es así?-

-Sí...-Dijo ella con rostro serio.-Hay que derribar la torre, sirva para lo que sirva.-

-Exacto. Estoy seguro de que tiene algo que ver con la captura de Arceus. Había enviado a Espe y su grupo a que sacarán información clave, pero parece que mi búsqueda fue acertada...-Dijo mientras movía su brazo raudamente como si fuera a dar una orden, de forma cinematográfica, e intentando quedar lo más elegante posible.-¡Ampharos, Hiper rayo!-

-¡Tyranitar, imitalo!-Gritó al mismo tiempo la chica.

El pokémon, que tenía toques de siniestro en su tipo impulsó su cabeza silicacia hacía atrás, y disparaba un segundo rayo de energía, el cual se unió con el primero para intentar golpear al gran objetivo.

-No me han elegido tan solo porque sea la líder del proyecto de creación de esta torre...-Dijo la Genetista, con tranquilidad mientras se desabrochaba la bata y mostraba un top negro, junto con unos pantalones negros (tejanos). En su cinto, llevaba dos pokéballs. Le eran suficiente. De hecho, con una de ella había más que suficiente para poner en jaque al mundo mismo. La gente lo sospechaba, pero nadie podía llegar a imaginar lo que escondía esa pokéball.

Su diseño, para empezar, era muy extraño, no parecía provenir de modelos industrialmente usados a lo largo y ancho del mundo desarrollado. Su forma, tenía un pequeño índice de asimetría, normal en cualquier producto artesanal.

Una linea (la de separación) negra, de un metal parecido al Titanio era el compartimiento que en ese momento se estaba abriendo. El pequeño botón, de platino (a diferencia del de plástico que se usa en la mayor parte de pokéballs) fue apretado hacía un segundo por una mano enguantada con un guante de goma, altamente resistente a la electricidad.

La parte interior era de oro, perfectamente ensamblada, y en la que se había inscrito, en letras medianamente grandes "El poder de todos en uno" escrito en latín.

La parte superior era transparente, y en la que momentos antes se podía ver el fluir de la materia compactada del pokémon en su interior, así como de los mecanismos encargados de mantener a dicho ser en un estado de energía, perfectamente diseñado para que este pudiese mantenerse a una determinada presión dentro del artefacto.

En abrirse la bola, un rayo salió disparado contra el suelo desde la bola abierta, provocando una explosión lumínica y una reacción exotérmica en el ambiente.

El ser que habitaba dentro de la esfera se había colocado en medio de la trayectoria de los dos rayos de energía destructora, y con un simple movimiento de sus dos manos, pequeñas, con tres dedos en forma de bola y de un blanco puro con un toque de fucsia, hizo una barrera esférica de contenido psíquico que sirvió de protección contra los dos ataques, que chocaron violentamente contra ella.

Quedando momentáneamente en suspensión, el ser hizo un brusco movimiento con sus enclenques brazos, derribando ambos movimientos como quien se quita una mota de caspa del hombro.

El suelo estalló a su paso, levantando una gran ola de polvo. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad escarlata. La chica dejó ir un grito de terror.

-Creía que lo de Egipto fue un farol... nadie puede tener la mano tan fría como para realizar genéticamente un pokémon como este, y más luego de lo que ocurrió... pero, creo que me he equivocado. Eres un monstruo, Genetista. Tu y tu Mewtwo.-


	27. C27: La ciudad del terror

**Capítulo 27: La ciudad del terror.**

Un Steelix avanzaba como ladrón en su choza por las calles hundidas en el más que irresponsable terror. La gente, en sentir el temblor que había afectado a más de tres cuartas partes de la ciudad catalana, había decidido salir a la calle. Sin embargo, se podría decir que era un comportamiento normal, ya que nadie se queda en casa (y más viviendo en un bloque de edificios, como la mayoría de los civiles) cuando pueden haber replicas, o un terremoto de mayor número en la escala. Lo que quizás no se esperaban, era encontrarse con algo peor que un terremoto.

Eran muchos, e iban armados. Gente de todas las edades, desde adolescentes que a penas llegaban a los quince años, hasta gente que superaba los cincuenta. Habría como tres mil de ellos, de todas las nacionalidades. Todos vestían de negro, y, para que nadie pudiese verles el rosto, llevaban una especie de panel de plástico robusto oscuro que, a ellos les dejaba ver el exterior, pero a los del exterior no les dejaba ver el rostro de quién les mataba.

Era comprensible, y estaba pensado para que no se arrepintiesen de sus actos. Si sus rostros estaban visibles, y el futuro fiambre les veía dubitativos, no se lo pensarían dos veces para reclamar piedad, y podría ocasionar que uno o dos soldados se terminarán revelando.

Las calles eran un mar de ruido. Se confundían los gritos de la gente con el de las armas, mientras que el Steelix seguía desfilando por las calles, arrasando con todo edificio que veía por medio.

-¡Hitmonchan, puño dinámico!-Gritó una voz, mientras de la convulsión salía un pokémon humanoide de piel marrón y que llevaba una especie de traje que recordaba vagamente al de los guerreros del espacio de Dragon Ball. Una capa por encima parecía parte de un atrezzo improvisado por su amo, así como sus guantes de boxeo de color azulado, que llevaban algo parecido a un puño americano en medio de ellos, que golpeó férreamente a la serpiente de acero, derribándola con ese terrible golpe.

-¡Terminalo con Movimiento Sísmico!-Gritó la misma voz, y mientras el Steelix caía hacía el suelo, el pokémon de tipo lucha lo agarró por la cola, y, ignorando las leyes físicas, lo hizo sobrevolar por el cielo, como quién prepara un lazo para atrapar un Tauros.

Edificios y casas chocaban contra la evolución de Onix, estallando a su paso, y debilitando al pokémon que, finalmente fue lanzado metros allá, hacía el lugar en el que se encontraba la torre. Desgraciadamente, ocurrió un efecto rebote contra una potente barrera de color fucsia que lo devolvió al lugar del que provenía, matando a una decena de civiles sobre los que cayó encima.

-¡Qué nadie se quede aquí!-Gritó la misma voz que había ordenado al Hitmonchan atacar. Era un chico de pelo corto, y aunque joven, estaba preparado para todo. Su nombre era Manuel Duard, nieto del famoso general Joaquín Nadal.

Detrás suyo, la metralla sonó, terminando con la vida de tres insurrectos de la organización que habían apuntado hacía él.

Vestía con una camiseta blanca encima de la cual llevaba una armilla anti-balas que se acostumbraba a usar en el ejército español y unos pantalones tejanos con rodilleras de acero. Su cinturón brilló en el momento en que un Hitmonlee y un Hitmontop aparecieron en escena.

-General Guerra... ¿Cuantos ha divisado su escuadrón?-Gritó Duard con tranquilidad, mientras sus dos pokémon acompañaban a su primer pokémon en su particular batalla contra los soldados que, en medio de las ruinas, seguían disparando como si les fuera la vida en ello. Si anteriormente lo hacían contra los civiles, ahora habían empezado a atacar al improvisado ejército, de unos cien miembros que se había dispersado por toda la ciudad.

Con una gran velocidad y unos movimientos impecables, los tres pokémon del tipo lucha desarmaban a los soldados, y los dejaban inconscientes, al mismo tiempo en que proveían de armas a los civiles que quisieran adherirse al movimiento.

Entre la sucesión de disparos, rebotes, gritos, muertes y liberaciones de pokémon, había una chica que se había quedado en medio del escenario, sin mediar palabra, observando como un cuerpo yacía en el suelo.

¿Quizás era eso de lo que quería advertir Espe? Se preguntó mientras observaba el agujero ocasionado en la frente así como en diez sitios distintos al que hasta ahora había sido su novio. Su ropa, cara y, en principio elegante, había cambiado por un triste top amarillo manchado de sangre, y unos pantalones ajustados que habían perdido la tela que pertenecía a una pierna. Uno de sus zapatos de tacón se había roto, y el otro lo había perdido en la convulsión de los primeros momentos. Su pelo estaba despeinado, y una roca le había caído en la frente, ocasionándole una herida en esta, por la que goteaba a ritmo lento, pequeñas cantidades de sangre que se le desplazaba hasta la cavidad de los ojos.

Hasta donde recordaba ella, estaban comiendo con unos amigos, cuando el temblor sucedió. Decidieron salir a fuera, para no ser los únicos que se quedaban dentro. Eso hubiese sido mala idea, ya que, si todos salían, sería una mala idea seguir dentro, porque quería decir que algo malo estaba pasando. No sabía el porqué, pero lo había hecho. En salir, se habían encontrado a una gran cantidad de hombres y mujeres que armados con armas variopintas, habían abierto fuego contra ellos, sin mediar palabra, sin dar a entender el porque lo hacían. Él había sido de los primeros en caer, puesto que no sabía que tenía que hacer, cosa que, al contrario de ella, que se había enfrentado en su juventud a algunas de esos soldados, sabía que había que esconderse detrás de un cacharro metálico, como un taxi cuyo conductor había perecido como consecuencia de una de las balas.

Después fue cuando liberaron al Steelix, y cuando aparecieron esos militares, y, cuando la mayoría de los presentes (enemigos) había caído, había vuelto a ver el estado de sus seres queridos.

-Muchacha...-Dijo una voz. Era un hombre de gran fortaleza, que aunque vestía de paisano, parecía bien preparado para la batalla. Se acercó a gran velocidad mientras hacía que su arma rugiera contra dos miembros de la organización que estaban intentando escapar-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-¿Eh?-Dijo ella, algo nerviosa, a la vez que perdida. El hombre se giró hacía la retaguardia de sus tropas y gritó:

-General Duard, General Guerra. Tenemos una superviviente.-Dijo con voz fuerte y confiada.

Tres Blastoise aparecieron de la nada, y dispararon una sucesión de chorros de agua contra algunas estructuras que habían estallado y estaban en llamas, apagándolas rápidamente. Al ver un terreno despejado, los soldados que componían esa unidad (unos diez más doce más que provenían de los supervivientes del asalto) se acercaron, todo asegurando la zona.

-Nos superan en varias veces nuestro número.-Dijo uno de los soldados.

-En realidad nos superan en 30 veces nuestro número, pero, nosotros tenemos algo mejor. En vez de disminuir nuestro número, lo vamos aumentando. Además, no son diestros usando sus armas, a la vez que se nota que no están organizados.-Dijo el general.

-Aún así, nosotros podemos acabar corriendo la misma suerte, puesto que vamos cogiendo a gente sin experiencia.-Dijo Duard, cuyos pokémon lo habían rodeado, y el aprovechaba la situación para nutrirlos con bayas y varias sustancias X para mejorar sus habilidades, así como para darles un premio por su esfuerzo (como pokocho y pokécubos).

-Nos encargaremos de que eso no pase.-Dijo el general Guerra, que parecía bastante excitado desde que volvía a tener el arma en sus manos.-Así que estos son los asesinos del viejo Nadal, eh?-

-Sí...-Dijo Duard, mientras observaba a la chica, y luego al soldado que les había indicado su situación. Este, como la mayoría, vestía con ropa de calle, a la que se le había añadido exactamente lo mismo que el mismo Duard vestía, dígase con otras palabras, lo mínimo para sobrevivir un rato más que en condiciones normales.-Hay que evacuar a la gente de Barcelona, a municipios más pequeños, o a zonas que puedan ser mejores.-

-Tenemos a media hora un hospital. El coronel Paz y su grupo se ha encargado de ponerlo bajo nuestra tutela. Tenemos que buscar a posibles heridos y trasladarlos allí.-Dijo uno de los soldados, un chico bajo y con gafas que parecía algo asustado.

-Eso es una buena idea. Atrincherarse en hospitales y centros médicos es buena idea, y, creo que no estaría nada mal aprovisionarnos de bebida y víveres.-Dijo el general Guerra, mientras se giraba hacía Duard.-Aún así... tengo una pregunta: ¿No se supone que hay un centenar de grandes entrenadores pokémon en este país? ¿Y en todo el mundo? ¿Porqué no vienen a ayudarnos?-

-Las competiciones de pokémon son estratégicas más que de poder. Visto lo visto, no creo que pudiesen hacer nada. Aún así, les he llamado. Deberían estar al caer. Estos pokémon que llevo yo tampoco son mi equipo. Son los pokémon que considero más adecuados para una batalla de estas características. Los entrenaba con mi abuelo.-

La chica les miró atentamente, y después intentó levantarse.

-¿Necesitáis entrenadores?-Dijo ella.

-¿Conoces a alguno?-Le espetó Duard secamente.

-Yo fui entrenadora en su día. Quiero ayudar.-

-Así no irás a ninguna parte, y supongo que no tendrás pokémon aquí. Te vamos a trasladar a una zona segura, y una vez te hayamos tratado la herida de la cabeza, si te equipas correctamente, quizás lo pensaremos.-Dijo el general moviendo su mano para que dos soldados se la llevarán, mientras se giraba hacía Duard.-Chico, creo que es una temeridad ponerse a buscar posibles heridos. No tenemos ningún medio, y de hecho, esto es casi un suicidio, deberíamos intentar terminar de una vez por todas con sus planes, y no se porque, pero me da que lo mejor es atacar a esa torre.-

-Es imposible atacar esa torre. Cuando mi Hitmonchan ha lanzado al Steelix, una especie de campo de fuerza lo ha hecho volver a su lugar de inicio. Mucho me temo que lo que haya allí, escapa a nuestro entendimiento...-

-Pero entonces, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-Dijo el general.

-Entrar en las lineas de metro.-Dijo una voz apareciendo de la nada, seguida del cuerpo de una chica de flequillo tintado de fucsia.

Una especie de portal se abrió mostrando a las tres personas que, después de los hechos ocurridos en Estados Unidos, volvían a Barcelona. Jorge, Chica y Espe habían llegado a la ciudad condal, y, la suerte les había dejado en el mejor lugar posible.

-¡¿Espe?!-Gritó la chica que se llevaban, girándose hacía ellos, y deshaciéndose de los dos soldados. En esos momentos iba descalza, pero no dudó en empezar a correr hacía ellos. Cuando llegó a su altura, se los quedó mirando.

-¿Jorge? ¿Qué haces aquí? Te creía más inteligente.-Dijo ella, intentando aparentar su tipo.

-Se ve que no lo soy tanto. Y que, tuve la gran idea de ponerme a escuchar lo que iban a hacer... resultaron ser ellos. Ya sabes quienes, la organización. Aquellos que montaron el regional sangriento, y que después atacaron en el nacional. Ya sabes... el combate ese entre Saxoe y ese maldito Ranger. Antes de que... ya sabes...-Dijo él, bajando la cabeza. En su hombro estaba tranquilamente aposentado su Noctowl, con aires de que llevaba demasiado tiempo despierto.

Espe miró a Duard, y este también la miró.

-¿Cómo que entrar en las vías del metro?-Dijo Duard, extrañado.

-Exacto, puesto que para parar el rayo paralizador de Arceus, es necesario terminar con lo que hay debajo del suelo.-Dijo ella.


	28. C28: Mewtwo

**Capítulo 28: Mewtwo**

Espe tardó un momento en contar toda la situación a los presentes, con la esperada reacción de estos, que era una mezcla de extrañez así como de sorpresa. Duard ya sabía parte de la historia, por lo que no se sintió sorprendido.

-Así pues... ¿Hay que entrar en el metro y buscar el lugar en el que tienen a los Electrode? Yo lo veo fácil.-

-Necesitamos a gente que sepa usar pokémon.-Dijo Espe mirando a su antigua compañera, la cual le devolvió la mirada frunciendo las cejas.

-Podéis contar conmigo. Han matado a mi pareja. No me voy a quedar de manos cruzadas...-

-Pero creo que necesitarás a tus pokémon. Chica y Jorge, ¿Podríais acompañarla a por sus pokémon y a que se cambie la ropa?-Dijo Espe con total tranquilidad. Después se giró a Duard.-Creo que será mejor que tu vengas conmigo.-

-Estoy de acuerdo.-Dijo Duard totalmente serio.

-Así pues, dejadnos a nosotros la parte de proteger a la gente.-Dijo el General Guerra con una amplia sonrisa.-Si siguen mandando soldaditos inexpertos, creo que habrán muy pocas víctimas.-

Y en ese momento, hubo una explosión cerca de la torre que habían levantado los de la organización. Una gran nube de polvo se levantó y empezó a dirigirse hacía ellos, aún y cuando estaban a unos cuatro kilómetros de la situación.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo allí?-Preguntó uno de los soldados.

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea.-Jadeó Espe, pero sonrió al hacerlo-Aunque me puedo llegar a hacer una idea. ¡Vamos!-

Cuando dijo la última palabra, agarró a Duard por una mano, y le indicó que debían irse.

La pregunta era... ¿Cómo se enfrenta uno a la mayor arma de destrucción creada nunca? Esa era la gran duda que se le pasaba por la cabeza en esos momentos a los dos entrenadores después de ver como una onda psíquica elevaba a 0 toda oportunidad de destruir la torre.

El monstruo levantó la cabeza, y mirando de reojo a su ama, empezó a reunir energía con sus dos manos. Realmente, parecía un personaje de Dragon Ball iniciando ese movimiento tan conocido por la cultura popular.

-Eso es... ¡Esfera Aural!-Gritó Roy mirando a su compañera de batalla.-Haz que tu pokémon recule. Es quizás nuestra única esperanza contra él. Es inmune a los ataques psíquicos, pero, los de tipo lucha podrían debilitarlo.-

-Tyranitar, hazle caso. ¡A cubierto!-Gritó ella.

-Demasiado tarde.-Dijo con una sonrisa la genetista que, apartada de la batalla, parecía controlar a su monstruo mediante telepatía.

La esfera salió disparada contra el pokémon medio siniestro a gran velocidad, pero, lejos de tocarlo, impactó contra el Ampharos del Ranger Negro.

-¿Amphy...?-Jadeó él al ver a su pokémon ser interceptado por el golpe. Él había entendido el mensaje que acababa de decirle a la chica, y había decidido ponerse delante del objetivo, más que nada porque un Tyranitar es un pokémon relativamente lento.-¿Porqué?-

La bola estalló en medio del estómago del pokémon, haciendo que este estallará literalmente hablando, bajo la sorpresa de los tres presentes. Pokémon y entrenadores.

Y mientras la ex-oveja estallaba en un mar de sangre y vísceras, la imagen había dejado de piedra a su entrenador.

Por su mente pasaban imágenes, secuencias de un pasado que, aunque nunca fue mejor, era más feliz. Ampharos había estado con él desde su huida de la organización, ese pokémon que encontró, descarrilado, perdido, en medio de un bosque. Él mismo había matado, accidentalmente, al pastor y a todo su rebaño. A todos sus compañeros.

Sabía que nunca podría hacerle recuperar lo que había perdido, pero había decidido que al menos, a él lo trataría correctamente.

Tratar con pokémon, como bien sabía, era mucho mejor que tratar con humanos. Ellos perdonaban fácilmente, eran más fieles. Quizás por eso él había hecho lo que acababa de hacer.

Y aunque sabía que había noqueado parte de sus sentimientos con esas drogas, algo empezó a crecer en su interior.

Dejó ir un grito de rabia, así como de pena en el momento en que se abría del todo la parte inferior de la gabardina, y, sin ni pensarlo un momento, agarraba tres pokéballs. Las sostuvo en su viaje desde el cinturón hasta más o menos la posición en que se encontraba su cabeza, solo para observarlas un momento, y hacerlas precipitar contra el suelo. Rápido. Sin piedad.

Tres rayos, uno verde, otro fucsia y finalmente, uno negro salieron disparados contra el pokémon psíquico.

-¡Scyther, tajo umbrío!-Gritó él, mientras observaba como el Mewtwo formaba una barrera esférica alrededor suyo para que el Scyther impactará contra ella y no llegase a golpearlo.

-¡Da igual! ¡Destruye esa barrera!-Gritó él mientras el Scyther salía despedido momentáneamente hacía atrás al chocar contra la barrera psíquica. Por suerte, sus alas le permitieron seguir cerca de su enemigo. De mientras, el ranger negro bservaba al rayo fucsia.-¡Missdreavus, Sombra vil!-

El fantasma desapareció para colocarse detrás del pokémon psíquico en el momento en que el Scyther de un cuchillazo envuelto en un manto negro impactó sobre la barrera y le abrió un boquete en la misma, por la cual se coló.

El humanoide de piel blanca alzó su mano para invocar un ataque psíquico que hubiese sido la perdición para el pokémon insecto, pero una lengua apareció rodeándolo completamente, así como impidiéndole moverse.

Un poco más allá, apoyada en la torre, la Genetista asombrada observaba el combate.

-No es posible...-Jadeó ella al observar la situación.-¡Es Mewtwo! ¡No podéis derrotarle tan fácilmente!-

-A él no. Estoy seguro de ello.-Dijo Kusa que andaba hacía ella. Con su mano sana alzaba un arma; exactamente el arma que había usado el Ranger Negro. Sus ojos mostraban no tan solo odio, sino esa mirada que indicaba que iba a matarla.-Pero a ti si. Estás indefensa.-

-¿Te crees tu eso?-Dijo ella mientras dejaba caer una pokéball contra el suelo. Del rayo de luz emergió un pokémon alto. Azul. La evolución le había otorgado un aspecto extravagante, no muy útil de no ser que fuese considerado un saco de boxeo. Un Wobbuffet.

-Bien... ¿Así que quieres un combate pokémon?-Dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras de su espalda aparecía su Eevee, que saltó desde esta hasta colocarse en el suelo. Hacía bastante tiempo que acompañaba en la sombra a su ama, con claras tendencias a protegerla en caso de que alguien fuese a atacarla por la espalda.

-Así que no quieres utilizar a tu Tyranitar, ¿No es así?-Dijo la Genetista, mientras parecía estar buscando una vía de escape. Pensó en dispararle, pero antes de que pudiese sacar el arma, el Ranger Negro ya había lanzado una pokéball al suelo para indicarle a uno de sus Magneton que debía protegerla.-¿Vas a hacer el trabajo sucio?-

-No. Esto lo hago por placer. Vosotros me lo quitasteis todo, es lo más normal que quiera quitároslo todo a vosotros también, no? Es la condición humana. Hace generaciones que lo hacemos.-

-Realmente los humanos sois patéticos.-

-Tu también. Tienes un arma capaz de arrasar el mundo si te lo propones, y de hecho, ya la has usado una vez. No mereces seguir con vida.-

Su Eevee, a medida que hablaba, se iba cubriendo en sombras, adoptando sus ojos un brillo amarillo, así como algunas partes de su cuerpo.

Sin darse cuenta, sus sentimientos negativos habían afectado a su querido compañero de aventuras, ocasionando que evolucionará a Umbreon.

-Umbreon... aparta a ese obelisco del medio.-Dijo ella, mientras su pokémon se rodeaba de sombras, y saltaba encima del pokémon azulejo, derribándolo de un golpe, así como dejando vía libre para su arma.

Disparó dos tiros, pero los dos fallaron, puesto que su enemiga se agachó lo suficientemente rápido para que no le dieran. Desde el suelo, ella pudo observar como su Wobbuffet se levantaba al mismo tiempo que el perro negro salía disparado contra el suelo, por efecto de uno de los movimientos del estático ser.

-Curiosa la forma de atacar de tu pokémon. Lástima que sólo sepa recibir y golpear.-Dijo mientras apuntaba al pokémon y disparaba. Una barrera intervino en el camino antes de que terminará.

-No te creas que él es tan poca cosa...-Dijo ella, con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras sacaba de escondidas un bisturí.

Una explosión les hizo girarse momentáneamente, para ver como el pokémon psíquico había caído contra el suelo, mientras un Sneasel no dejaba de golpearlo con movimientos siniestros. El Scyther se encontraba a unos metros de la situación, tumbado boca arriba, con la mirada perdida en el nunca más. Había recibido finalmente, un movimiento de tipo psíquico, que le había quitado la vida.

Y ese era el momento en que, dos armas emprendían su último camino, el de intentar acabar con un miembro de la especie que las habían creado.

Dos sonidos sonoros se entrejuntaron en ese preciso instante, en el que una bala de cerámica impactaba de frente, en medio del tabique nasal de la Genetista (que a su vez provocó que su nariz estallará por la onda expansiva, junto con un pequeño y fino remolino de sangre), y un arma blanca penetrará en el costado derecho de la pelvis de la chica.

Las dos cruzaron sus miradas un momento, antes de que empezarán a caer hacía atrás. Las dos estaban sorprendidas, aunque a una ya no le importaba.

A lo lejos, una figura mostraba una amplía sonrisa, a la vez que dejaba al descubierto su rostro. Tenebroso, excéntrico. Loco. Chiflado. Sumamente racional a la vez de despreciable y sumamente orgullosa de si misma.

Era una mirada que ella, en sus últimos instantes de su existencia, nunca olvidaría. Era la representación de la muerte en estado vivo. Aquél que había causado tantas muertes a lo largo de su corta vida, y que ella había ayudado a moldear para que terminará siendo así.

La culpa, como bien sabía ella, era de aquella droga. Un ser como él nunca hubiese tenido el valor de matar a sangre fría, aunque lo imaginará. Aunque en su mente lo deseará, nunca hubiese matado de esa forma. Ella había creado muchos monstruos a lo largo de su vida, de hecho, vivió la mayor parte de la misma recopilando ADN de multitud de ellos, tan solo para crear ese arma que ahora yacía tendido en el suelo, mientras ese enclenque pokémon siniestro lo troceaba a su gusto.

No obstante, ella sabía la verdad, y se la iba a llevar a la tumba. Estaban liberando a la bestia.

"Aquí empieza mi réquiem".

Una vez el cuerpo de la liberadora del Mewtwo hubo caído por última vez contra el suelo, empapando su bata en el camino, una potente aura fucsia empezó a emanar del pokémon psíquico. Este gritó con todas sus fuerzas a la vez que el Missdreavus que le rodeaba se desvanecía completamente. Lentamente, se fue alzando, recuperándose a gran velocidad, mientras el Sneasel intentaba con todos sus medios, el de acabar de una vez por todas con él. Sin éxito, a cada golpe que le daba, él parecía hacerse más fuerte, hasta llegar al punto de su máximo poder.


	29. C29: El réquiem de la genetista

**Capítulo 29: El réquiem de la Genetista**

-Debería darte las gracias, humano.-Dijo el pokémon telepáticamente a Roy, mientras este lo observaba atentamente. Su presencia hacía miedo. ¡No! Era algo más. Era aterradora. Sus ojos, de platino brillo, se clavaban en él, y parecía que le iba a desgarrar el alma con su presencia, de haber existido esta. El Xatu que estaba situado detrás del Ranger Negro al observar esa presencia, le dejó un mensaje mental a su amo.

-Creo que la mujer a la que has matado, representaba una especie de bloqueo de seguridad ante su poder.-

-Así es, Xatu.-Dijo mentalmente el humanoide psíquico, mientras empezaba a levitar. El Sneasel lo golpeó tremendamente con sus zarpas siniestras, pero este cerró su mano y la abrió violentamente originando de la nada una inmensa llamarada que lo redujo a cenizas.

Un paso hacía atrás. Era lo máximo que pudo hacer en ese momento, mientras lo que parecía el esqueleto de su Sneasel precipitaba contra el suelo, donde descansaría eternamente.

Más allá, cerca de la torre, la muchacha, de rodillas, se agarraba con la mano sana la herida, se notaba mareada. Muy mareada. Su cara estaba pálida, y el hecho de tener que sacar de dentro suyo el arma afilada le había supuesto un universo de dolor.

Sí. Lo había visualizado, y así lo veía en la sonrisa muerta del fiambre que descansaba en el suelo, habían perdido. No podían enfrentarse al poder definitivo con dos pokémon psíquicos. Estaba claro que aunque el Mewtwo no pudiese usar sus poderes psíquicos contra ellos, podría emplear otros ataques para reducirlos a polvo.

-No desfallezcas, niña.-Dijo Roy agarrándola para que no cayera del todo al suelo por el dolor. El Xatu lo había teletransportado cerca de ella. A su lado.

Era extraño. Era una figura tenebrosa, pero, parecía inspirar tranquilidad. Su rodilla hincada en el suelo, y con la otra agarrada elegantemente sobre su codo propiciaban un buen ángulo de soporte de su cuerpo. Sus manos la agarraban levemente, con algo de miedo, pudo notar.

Eran suaves. Lo notaba por encima de todo el dolor. Era algo muy diferente de lo que parecía aparentar en batalla, o en cualquier otro lugar. ¿Acaso simplemente actuaba? ¿Quién era él?

-Te rindes muy fácilmente.-Dijo él con voz suave. Era la primera vez que lo oía hablar así. La agarró con mucho cuidado, y la dejó reposar en la torre.-Esto te va a doler, pero puede llegar a servir.-

Sintió un tremendo dolor en su herida, y vio como este se la estaba quemando con un extraño aparato. Su mirada era tan distinta a la de antes.

El pokémon psíquico se estaba rodeando mientras tanto de un aura potencialmente violenta, de la cual sobresalían una especie de deflagraciones de energía psíquica.

-Con esto aguantarás un poco más. Haz todo lo que te diga yo, y te prometo que saldrás viva de aquí.-Dijo él. Se quitó el sombrero y se lo puso a ella. Hizo lo mismo con la gabardina, mostrando una camisa blanca con botones algo vieja, y unos pantalones de pana gris. En ellos, llegaba un cinturón en el que quedaban cuatro pokéballs. Una de ellas era extraña; era de color negro con toques de lila.

Se levantó y observó al monstruo. Su pelo largo ondeaba con las rachas de viento que levantaba la onda que se iba hinchando cada vez más.

-Creo que empiezo a entender la razón de tu existencia.-Dijo él, andando hacía el monstruo, mientras agarraba la extraña bola. La observó mientras andaba, y paró de hacerlo en situarse en una posición privilegiada para estar cara a cara con el pokémon sin entrar dentro del horizonte de sucesos.-Te he ido observando. Estudié bastante sobre ti. De hecho, pude llegar a entender bastantes cosas trabajando para la Genetista. Pero, el verte aquí. Frente a frente me lo confirma. Tu no eres un pokémon.-

Su exclamación sorprendió al monstruo, que alzó su mano contra el, al grito de "¿Cómo osas, maldito humano a...?".

Un movimiento con sus dedos le indicaron a la chica que debía ordenar a sus pokémon atacar, y después de sus ordenes convincentes, tanto el Tyranitar como el Umbreon se lanzaron contra el Mewtwo.

Entrar en el metro no había sido difícil. Simplemente habían tenido que ignorar las sucesivas explosiones e intercambios metálicos entre los que ahora vivían, luchaban y morían en la superficie.

Sabían que en algún lugar del subsuelo encontrarían gigantescos generadores de electricidad así como una multitud de Electrode. El problema estaba en que la ciudad era muy grande, las lineas demasiado complejas, y el ruido exterior hacía que no pudiesen decidir una ruta que seguir teniendo el cuenta el ruido que provocarían los generadores.

Aún así, ella ya lo sabía, y venía preparada para ello, puesto que rápidamente sacó un Jolteon de su pokéball.

-Veo que vas a decirle a tu Jolteon que nos escolté hasta el lugar donde estén los Electrode...-Dijo Duard con total tranquilidad. Ella lo miró y asintió, poniéndose en marcha.

Estaba claro que alguien había limpiado la vía. Se habían hecho grandes esfuerzos para modificar, en poco tiempo, las lineas de metro. La mayoría de ellas tenían conducciones eléctricas mal montadas, las cuales tenían que esquivar si no querían acabar electrocutados. Desde la superficie no paraban las explosiones y disparos, cosa que quería decir entre otras cosas que la batalla seguía activa. De vez en cuando un espasmo recorría toda la ciudad en forma de gigantesco terremoto, así como habían fluctuaciones de electricidad por los cables. Todos ellos se dirigían a un único punto. El punto donde se alzaba la torre con el cañón eléctrico que iban a usar para capturar a Arceus. Ella sabía que era una temeridad ir a destruir la torre, y que era mucho mejor atacar a la retaguardia.

Tardaron un rato, pero finalmente encontraron lo que buscaban.

Era una estación de metro cualquiera, a la cual habían transformado en un gigantesco modulador de electricidad. Había cosa de cincuenta Electrode activos, y la energía parecía un frenesí por todo el lado. De hecho, tan solo entrar en la sala, el Jolteon se puso hiperactivo. La sala brillaba con dichas descargas.

Los pokémon estaban colocados de forma estratégica en filas, y protegidos por una especie de barrera de tipo psíquico, que indicaba que habían pokémon psíquicos cerca. Exactamente dos Kadabras, que, sentados en posición de meditación, al final de la gran sala, y con una mano alzada (la que tenía la cuchara) se encargaba de que los pokémon no afectarán a la estructura.

-Es increíble.-Dijo Duard observando la gran instalación.

-Y lo peor es que no es la única, sino una pequeña parte.-

-Exacto.-Dijo una tercera voz.-Aunque destruyeseis esto, no os serviría de nada.-

La voz provenía de una situación alta, más exactamente de una construcción precaria que habían instalado para poder controlar lo que ocurría en la zona sin tener que bajar y exponerse al peligro potencial que era estar rodeado de Electrodes.

-Saxoe...-Dijo ella. Simplemente eso. Era una figura pálida, oscura, que llevaba en su hombro un Murkrow raquítico. Este último agarró al miembro de la organización para que pudiese bajar a la misma situación que ellos.

Podíamos definir el lugar en el que se encontraban como un pequeño pasillo por el cual no había nada, pero que estaba rodeado de altas concentraciones eléctricas.

-Ya no uso ese nombre.-Dijo él. Agarraba dos pokéballs. Estaba completamente serio.

Espe recordaba aún el día de su partida. Luego de un trepidante combate contra el Ranger Negro, y herido de gravedad, un tipo extraño que parecía tener alguna filia con el fuego le preguntó si quería unirse a su organización, aún con el cuerpo tumbado de Roy en el suelo. Creían que él lo había matado, y de hecho, así hubiese sido si no lo hubiese sacado de allí.

Antes de todo ello, él había acompañado a Chica, Jorge y demás en su aventura por la meseta, para prepararse para el campeonato nacional de Pokémon. Era especialmente hábil en los combates dobles, al igual que ella. Aunque, tenía que decir que él lo era más.

Tragó saliva. Sabía que ese momento llegaría, y que su amigo de la infancia se enfrentaría a ella.

-Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de preguntártelo... ¿Porqué?-Dijo ella mientras agarraba dos pokéballs y le indicaba a su Jolteon que retrocediera.

-¿Qué nunca lo has preguntado? No me hagas reír. ¡Lo gritabas cuando me fui! ¡Lo gritabas!-Dijo él, que seguía igual de tranquilo.-Llorabas y todo. Estúpida mocosa.-

-Tengo tu misma edad.-Dijo ella seriamente. Dos destellos presentaron a la acción un Umbreon y un Espeon. Los dos observaron a su enemigo y se sorprendieron, girando su cabeza momentáneamente hacía Espe. ¿De verdad tenemos que pelear contra él? Parecían decir.

Por su parte, un Gligar y un Marowak aparecieron en escena. El pokémon de tipo venenoso dejó ir un poderoso grito de guerra, y el pokémon de tierra golpeó su hueso contra el suelo varias veces. Después se puso en posición de batalla.

-Da igual... ¿De qué sirve ahora que te diga los motivos por los que lo hice? El Ranger Negro me abrió los ojos, antes de demostrar ser un completo fracasado. ¡Quería ambición! ¡Poder! ¡Ellos me prometieron que podría ser el mejor!-

-Eres demasiado estúpido...-Dijo ella, cambiando su rostro de flexible a inflexible y concentrada en la pelea.-Te tenía como una persona de ideas razonables, pero no veo ni pizca de racionabilidad en tus actos. Estas no son razones, puesto que pareces un personaje mal desarrollado de una historia cateta.-

-¿Y eso que más da cuando te voy a matar?-

-Lo vas a intentar.-

-Bueno, es lo mismo, no saldrás con vida de aquí.-

Y sin que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta, el joven Duard había desaparecido del lugar.

No lo llamaba. No sabía nada de ella. ¿Qué se había hecho de ella? Se preguntaba Alcayuco, observando un pequeño chisme que tenía en la mano mientras el espacio se terminaba de agrietar. Ya se podía ver lo que había en el otro lado. Era algo extraño. Era todo negro, pero no un negro que indica presencia de color, sino esa negrura que indica el más inestable vacío. Era el lugar del que hablaban todas las teorías del multiverso. Aquel lugar del que nacían los universos.

Al fondo de él, se podía ver como una sombra blanca avanzaba con gran interés hacía la superficie. Era una especie de perro sin morro, y daba la sensación de que era un espectro. Unos semianillos le rodeaban el torso, y con cada paso que daba, se producía una implosión. Era... ¡El nacimiento de un universo! ¡Ellos tenían razón! ¡Se creaban con cada paso que daba el legendario perro!

Ya no había tiempo que perder con ella, total, había sido un completo fracaso.

Como bien sabía, el chock post-traumático que se producía al morir un hijo era el causante de muchas tragedias. Nadie podría imaginar que estaba dispuesto a destruir el mundo solo para poder estar una vez más con su hija.

Aún recordaba cuando conoció a la Genetista. Le pidió que le ayudará con sus planes, pero primero, antes de plantearse usar a Arceus, tuvo una estúpida idea.

Quiso clonar a su hija. Se decía, en la teoría, que era posible, y que si se disponía del pokémon necesario, se podía llegar a resucitar el alma.

Al final todo fueron cuentos chinos, y lo que ellos conocían como la loca de la organización, aquella que mandaba a hacer los trabajos sucios, aquella que había conseguido la gran mayoría de las tablas, era nada más ni nada menos que el vivo retrato de su desaparecida hija.


	30. C30: El Ranger Negro

**Capítulo 30: El ranger negro.**

-Exacto. Tu no eres un pokémon. Eres un proyecto de ello.-Exclamó el ranger negro mientras tres pokéballs que habían sido instaladas a propósito contra el suelo se abrían, y de ellas emergían sus tres Magnetons restantes, que formaron una red eléctrica que rodeó al pokémon humanoide al mismo tiempo que dos rayos de energía oscura golpeaban en el pecho al pokémon, haciéndole perder el equilibrio momentáneamente. Pero tan solo fue eso, un momento. Después alzó sus brazos, y mientras levitaba, en su orgullo, hizo estallar a los tres Magnetons.

Roy observó como su invención quedaba aplastada sobre si mismo de tal forma en que parecía que hubiesen sufrido una implosión. Los tres cuerpos de hojalata cayeron al suelo, dando a la situación tres tristes ruidos secos.

-Tal y como estoy viendo, no es que tengas mucho poder, es simplemente que no sabes controlarlo. Un pokémon nunca usa la mayoría de su poder, es un hecho contrastado por estudios. Su cerebro tiene una especie de bloqueo para ese hecho, más que nada porque la utilización del poder total, simplemente garantiza la muerte del sujeto, y con ello, la desaparición de sus genes. Usar todo su poder es innecesario desde el punto de vida evolutivo. En cambio tu... tu usas todo tu poder, sin tener en cuenta eso. Estás destinado a morir, Mewtwo. El mismo poder del cual te regodeas, es simplemente un espejismo de tu propia muerte. ¡Obsérvate! Tu cuerpo es inestable, y no puede controlar toda esta energía.-Dijo él, mientras agarraba su última pokéball, y lentamente la dejaba caer contra el suelo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Dejó el pokémon en la cabeza del entrenador.

-Fuiste creado para la guerra. Nunca fuiste creado para ser un pokémon. Simplemente como un arma. De usar y tirar. Eres un bomba, no un pokémon. No tienes existencia...-

-¡Pero pienso!-Dijo él mientras la esfera chocaba contra el suelo.-Cogito ergo sum decía el filósofo Descartes.-

-¡Eso no demuestra nada!-Le gritó de forma teatral, levantando un brazo con la palma de su mano extendida mientras la luz lo envolvía.-El simple hecho de que pienses es simplemente una anomalía en tu creación. No demuestra que seas un ser vivo, puesto que tus mismas constantes vitales no están pensadas para aguantar un ritmo de años. Simplemente te liberan, y tu cuerpo se auto-destruye con el paso del tiempo.-

-¡No! ¡Mientes!-Le dijo él, mientras delante suyo aparecía un pájaro. Dorado. Gigante.-¿De dónde lo has sacado?-

-Cortesía de mi viejo amigo Teplota.-Dijo con una sonrisa, siguiendo con su discurso.-No fuiste creado para ser un ser vivo, y a las pruebas me remito. ¡Eres estéril! Uno de los pilares básicos para la vida es que tu genoma, tus genes, puedas pasar a tus descendientes. Pero no puedes. Ellos tienen la fórmula descifrada, y podrían crear a cuantos quisieran con tu mismo aspecto, con tus mismas características, pero... aún así no puedes...-

Mewtwo se miró las manos. ¿Sus dedos rechonchos no existían así pues? Pero él sabía que existía. Él sabía que estaba allí.

-¡Mientes!-Dijo levantando su mano, e invocando una corriente de choque psíquica que golpeó furiosamente al legendario pájaro. A su vez, el pájaro, con un aleteo de sus alas creó una corriente de fuego que desencadenó en un torbellino ígneo que rodeo al enemigo.

Una mano sobresalió por el torbellino, y el aura rodeó de nuevo al pokémon.

-Y tengo la mayor respuesta para ti. ¡No piensas por ti mismo!-Dijo el Ranger Negro-Fuiste creado simplemente para destruir, y eso mismo es lo que intentas hacer.-

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!-Gritó él, mientras salía disparado hacía el pájaro de fuego. Un rayo de energía fucsia lo golpeó, y lo apartó de su camino, mientras él seguía levitando hacía él.

-¡Pruébame que miento!-Le gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Pokémon y humano se quedaron uno delante del otro. Se miraron fijamente.

-Eres un ser terrible. Siendo consciente de tu inferioridad has osado enfrentarte a mi.-

-Sí. Lo se. Y todo con un objetivo. Hacerte perder el tiempo.-

-¿Cómo?-

-Eres un ser inestable, ¿Recuerdas? Tu cuerpo no está habituado a estar ante la presión y atmósfera normal. De hecho, ¿Has salido alguna vez de tu cascarón?-

-Es la segunda vez que lo hago.-

-Por eso mismo...-

-¿Acaso he perdido...?-

-Así es.-

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!-Gritó él mentalmente mientras se giraba violentamente hacía el pájaro medio aturdido. Estaba medio tumbado en el suelo, y sus gigantescas alas parecían rodear todo lo visible. Él simplemente apuntó sus dos brazos hacía él.-Observa como acabo con todas tus perspectivas de ganar.-

Una bola arcoiris empezó a brillar en las manos del pokémon con gran intensidad, en el mismo momento en que todo su cuerpo empezó a oxidarse rápidamente.

Lo que vino a continuación fue una sacudida de niveles catastróficos por toda la ciudad. La mayoría de edificios que seguían en pie empezaron a dar a entender que querían tumbarse un rato sobre el asfalto, así como se levantó una gigantesca nube de polvo.

El legendario pájaro, hermoso, y del cual se decía que con él nacía el arcoiris se había volatilizado. Desintegrado.

Los pies enclenques del pokémon tocaron tierra. Le costó mantenerse de pie, mientras andaba de nuevo hacía el Ranger, y así lo observaba Kusa.

Lo había hecho, había vuelto loco al pokémon más inteligente. Simplemente con sus palabras. Su retórica había vencido a la fuerza bruta. La había aplastado. Y ahora, lo que quedaba del pokémon psíquico andaba hacía él, sin norte. ¿Qué debería haber pensado el Mewtwo para arrasar con el Ho-Oh en vez de auto-inmolarse junto con la ciudad.

-Eso era lo que querían, no? ¿Qué lo destruyese todo?-Jadeó él, mientras cerraba su mano y la colocaba en posición vertical delante del entrenador, que clavaba su mirada ante él.-¿Porqué no me tienes miedo? ¡Deberías estar aterrado! ¡He matado a todos tus pokémon! ¡Has perdido! ¿Porqué no suplicas por tu vida? ¿Acaso no temes a la muerte?-

-Tu también la temes.-Dijo él secamente. Hacía todo lo que podía por mantenerse de pie.

-Leo tus pensamientos. Sé lo que piensas. Sé lo que anhelas. TEMES A LA MUERTE.-

-Eso no es verdad.-

-Sabes que si. En el fondo de tu ser, tu esencia teme el día en que no puedas seguir aprendiendo. Yo soy esa visión. Yo soy aquello que representa tu sufrimiento. ¿Lo ves, no? Podría haber arrasado la ciudad, pero he sido mejor que eso.-

-La has arrasado. En menor lugar, pero lo has hecho. Simplemente no quieres desaparecer. Dejar de existir. Pero tu cuerpo no dice lo mismo, de hecho, no has arrasado con la ciudad porque no tenías suficiente poder. Fuiste creado para ser usado una vez. No dos. Tu poder estaba diezmado.-

-¿Porqué no me temes? ¿Porqué?-

-He inhibido esas funciones-Dijo secamente, mientras le mostraba una jeringuilla que se suponía que acababa de inyectar. Sonreía. Era esa visión que había visto anteriormente en aquellos que lo habían creado. Esos ojos le mostraban que sería capaz de hacer lo que fuese por lo que él le parecía correcto, o simplemente su siguiente objetivo. Algo como él no podía haberlo derrotado. No le había visto inyectarse eso, por lo que pudo imaginar que era un farol. Su mente le demostró que así era.

La figura de ese hombre que se había enfrentado al terror más inmenso que se podía encontrar en la Tierra se había apoderado de las retinas de Kusa. Parecía simplemente asombrada con el hecho de que le hubiese plantado cara, sin ni siquiera pestañear.

Era algo del otro mundo. Y sería algo que no olvidaría en toda su vida. La visión de ver como poco a poco el monstruo iba desapareciendo, y como este utilizaba sus últimas fuerzas para crear un campo de energía lo suficientemente fuerte como para desintegrar a su rival era algo digno de ser recordado.

Él, se había quedado de pie, sin ni moverse. Sabía que había perdido, pero aún así, se las había ingeniado para hacer que el monstruo no ganará. Realmente, los que afirmaban que el ser humano se volvió inteligente para manipular a los demás era una verdad como una casa.

Ni un grito. Ni un adiós. Ni una palabra final fue lo que dejo. Simplemente el silencio, mientras se cuerpo se fundía con la última chispa de energía que también se llevo al Mewtwo.

Un rayo psíquico impactó contra el suelo mientras el Marowak saltaba a tiempo para que no le diese. En ese preciso instante, un cuchillazo le arrancó el cráneo con gran velocidad. Era esa furia oscura. Ese perro endemoniado que se rodeaba de sombras para atacar a su rival. El pokémon de tipo Tierra cayó debilitado contra el suelo con medio rostro al descubierto, en el momento en que su amo lo cambiaba por su Murkrow.

El Gligar, a su vez, ya hacía tiempo que descansaba en el suelo, debilitado por un impacto directo al principio del combate por el Espeon.

-Has mejorado mucho, tengo que reconocerlo.-Jadeaba Saxoe con una sonrisa maliciosa. El combate le había puesto a prueba, y daba la sensación de que lo tenía perdido. No podía hacer nada para derrotar al apabullante poder de esos dos pokémon en conjunto. Uno protegía al otro, y así era imposible que su Murkrow consiguiera dar en su pokémon psíquico.

Sabía que tenía que proteger ese lugar, que esa era la misión que le habían encomendado, pero, a su vez no quería perder contra ella. Su antigua compañera. Quería acabar con ella, fuese como fuese.

Y entonces tuvo la idea. Era estúpida, y ponía en peligro todo el plan, pero sabía que era la única manera de derrotarla. Hizo un paso hacía atrás, y agarró dos pokéballs, y todo lanzándolas contra el suelo, aprovecho el in crescendo de la luz para indicarle a su Murkrow que atacará a los Kadabra.

De las pokéballs salieron un Magnemite y un Starmie.

-Starmie... ¡Hidrobomba!-Gritó con una sonrisa maliciosa, toda llena de odio en ella, mientras corría para salir del lugar.

-Umbreon... finta. ¡No dejes que ejecute el ataque!-

-Onda trueno, Magnemite.-Contestó al observar como el perro envuelto en sombras salía disparado contra la estrella fucsia. En medio del camino recibió una potente descarga eléctrica que lo dejó paralizado, suficiente como para que la estrella pudiese desarrollar su técnica.

Un potente chorro de agua impactó contra los dos perros, y prosiguió hasta golpear a la chica. Toda empapada, cayó al suelo, en el mismo momento en que las barreras psíquicas desaparecían.

-Adiós.-Dijo él en el momento que cosa de diez Electrode quedaron sin rumbo fijo al cual apuntar sus descargas eléctricas, conduciéndolas hacía ella. Su grito se oyó por toda la sala, mientras su cuerpo era calcinado ipso facto. Sorprendida, solo pudo dejar que todo terminará, sabiendo que, después, se encontraba la nada.

Al final, todo lo que había sido y hecho, no había sido para nada.


	31. C31: El advenimiento de Arceus

**Capítulo 31: El advenimiento de Arceus**

Se apartó un poco, andando hacía atrás, para que pudiese observar en todo su esplendor al pokémon creador. Estaba allí. Estaba allí. Sus planes, todos esos años, llegaban a su fin hoy. Ya nada podía impedírselo. Él sabía que había ganado, y su plan era tan perfecto que nadie lo pararía a tiempo. Ya no. Ya no.

-Observa, David. Serás el segundo en ver la magnificencia del pokémon creador, Arceus. Aquí llega, mi buen amigo, aquí llega.-Dijo mientras alzaba sus brazos.

Hacía tiempo que había decidido dejar de combatir. Ese pequeño zorro le impedía moverse, puesto que a cada paso que daba, él lo convertía en una ilusión que estaba destinada a hacerle daño. Ya lo había intentado después de que le golpeará ese Golem, de hecho, llevaba horas intentándolo. Aterrado en el sentimiento de que todo estaba perdido, había intentado matarlo miles de veces. Pero en vano. El Zorua se lo impedía.

Así pues, cansado y casi desfallecido, se encontraba tumbado en el suelo, boca arriba, observando con asombro la brecha.

De la nada apareció. Era gigantesco. Era hermoso. Era maravilloso. Asombroso. Poderoso. Era un gigantesco mamífero de tipo Normal cuyo rostro mostraba la más profunda tranquilidad.

El viejo, observó a la criatura con sumo cuidado y éxtasis. Estaba allí. Había llegado.

Uno de los Electrode explotó. Con la onda expansiva, muchos de ellos salieron disparados, y la sala se volvió un caos.

En medio de ello, Duard se rascaba la cabeza. Había tenido una gran idea agarrando al Jolteon de Espe y que este le indicará donde podía encontrar la mayor factoría de Electrodes de Barcelona. La había encontrado en plaza cataluña, lugar que se había convertido en un gigantesco hervidero de electricidad. Su pelo estaba de punta por culpa de la electricidad estática.

Había estado bien, pensaba. Y él sabía bien porque pensaba de esa manera. Un efecto domino como el que había desencadenado sabía que iba a tener consecuencias muy malas, entre ellas, la destrucción parcial de la ciudad, pero, era un riesgo que había tenido que asumir, de la misma forma en que había asumido su propia muerte. Sentado en una silla que había encontrado tirada por allí, había sacado de dentro de su ropaje su móvil.

Cuantos recuerdos guardaba ese móvil, y él lo sabía. ¿Qué mejor manera que morir observando las fotografías de sus seres queridos, y de sus buenos momentos?

Se paró especialmente en una fotografía, en la que salían Beul, Kir, Reub y él. La recordaba perfectamente, fue en el primer regional que ganó.

Se había dado cuenta de que su fin era ese en el momento en que había entrado en la sala. Aunque hubiese salido volando a lomos de su Pidgeot la historia hubiese terminado igual, o peor, puesto que dentro de su ser solo hubiese quedado la angustia de saber que no podía hacer nada aunque lo intentará.

Como él suponía, el estallido que se iba a producir con la explosión originaría un gigantesco agujero en la ciudad, y la mayoría de la ciudad quedaría derrumbada. Sería el artífice de una masacre, aunque, era preferible eso a que el mundo sucumbiera a los planes de la organización.

Sí, había debatido consigo mismo durante mucho rato para hacer lo que había decidido hacer, y sabía que era lo mejor.

Las explosiones fueron in crescendo. Una de ellas hizo que el techo se derrumbará. El efecto domino las hizo hacerse aún más grande. Una de ellas afectó terriblemente al generador de electricidad que enviaba la energía hacía el generador. Como es de suponer, explotó con consecuencias muy trágicas que, en ese momento ya no le importaban. Total, ya no sabía donde estaba la gran parte de su cuerpo.

La imagen, de haberla captado alguien, era la de una figura que salía despedida por la onda expansiva de una explosión y en la cual, dos explosiones sucesivas le habían arrancado el cuerpo en cuatro partes, de forma muy escandalosa, mientras las demás explosiones habían reducido sus restos a simples cenizas en el aire.

Con la primera explosión, sintió un dolor muy agudo seguido de la calcinación parcial de su cuerpo, así como de la muerte de sus nervios. Después no hubo nada.

Barcelona se sacudió horrendamente. El suelo se partía a su paso, y los edificios volaban como si fueran sacados de una historia de ficción. Los pocos que seguían en la ciudad observaban aterrados como llovía el asfalto, e incluso algunos tuvieron la mala suerte de ver sobrevolar un trozo de tierra del tamaño de un edificio de tamaño mediano.

Las tuberías del gas ciudad estallaron, provocando deflagraciones dignas de admirar, que parecían parte de un espectáculo nunca visto antes.

Un enorme cráter de dos kilómetros de diámetro se había ocasionado en el centro de la acción. No había dejado nada en su camino, y de haber dejado algo, eso se encontraría muchísimos metros más allá de su situación original. Era un verdadero infierno.

Lo único bueno de esa acción, era el hecho de que el cañón, que estaba cargándose para lanzar el rayo de energía que iba a paralizar a Arceus, se detuvo. Dejó ir un chasquido agrio, como quién se queja porque algún gracioso le ha golpeado con una maza en el dedo gordo del pie, y dejó ir un pequeño estallido, que significaba que acababa de apagarse.

Kusa, aún convaleciente, se encontraba en esos momentos ordenando a su Tyranitar y a su Umbreon que derrumbarán la torre, mientras el Xatu del Ranger Negro le ayudaba a mantenerse de pie, siendo su apoyo.

Por fin todo había acabado, pensaba. Habían ganado, o eso creía. Aún estaba absorta en esa imagen final, en la que aquel al que había odiado se había puesto delante suyo, sin temer a nada, y se había enfrentado y derrotado a un Mewtwo. ¿El mundo estaba loco? ¿Cómo podía haber derrotado a un Mewtwo?

La torre cayó por su propia inercia al recibir un ataque hiper rayo seguido de tres bolas sombras, derrumbándose rápidamente como quién corta un árbol.

Arceus. Arceus. Allí estaba, pero... había algo que estaba mal. En el mismo momento en que apareció, notó algo extraño. Algo fuera de lo común.

-Parece que no ha salido como esperabas...-Jadeó Duard desde el suelo. Sonreía, o lo que es peor, parecía alegre por algo.

-¡Callate!-Le gritó, mientras sacaba su arma y le disparaba sin miramientos contra el pecho. El escupió un hilillo de sangre y empezó a toser, mientras se retorcía de dolor.

Se giró lo suficiente para notar que, había tenido suerte y no había afectado a ningún órgano importante. Aún así, dolía. Al parecer, Alcayuco parecía sulfurado.

Sabía que girarle la cabeza a un pokémon de tal nivel era casi una sentencia de muerte, pero aún así lo hizo, solo para observar como, en el mismo instante que se cerraba la brecha, se abría otra detrás de él. Parecía dispuesto a pasar de largo ignorándole.

¿Dónde estaba el paralizador? Se preguntaba. Debería ya estar aquí.

-Has fallado... ¿No es así?-Jadeó él desde el suelo. Aún herido, su sonrisa se clavaba en sus retinas, y su sensación de frustración fue in crescendo.

-¡No aún! ¡Aún puedo derrotarle!-Gritó él, mientras le indicaba a su Slowbro, que se había sentado en algún lugar no muy lejano, que atacará al legendario ser, pero este, giró lentamente su cabeza, y clavando su mirada en él, hizo que el pokémon acuático desistiera de intentarlo, y saliese corriendo de forma patética, cayéndose al suelo en su intento de huida.

Eso hizo que el líder de la organización gritará de rabia, y cayera de rodillas, como reverenciando al legendario ser.

-Maldita sea... maldita sea... maldita sea... esto no debería de haber ocurrido de esta forma. Mi plan era perfecto. Me encargué de que todos estuvieran ocupados... ¿Porqué no ha salido como esperaba?-

-¿Has intentado contactar alguna vez con tus esbirros para que te dijeran si de verdad iba todo sobre ruedas? Has... pecado de confianza. Creías que estos "tontos" humanos, como tu les llamas, no conseguirían pararte los pies. ¿Quién te has creído que eres? ¿Te crees que puedes poner en jaque a todo un planeta y que todo salga como has planeado?-

Su cuerpo tiritaba, pero alzó su mano. Con su arma, e intentó disparar. Sin éxito. Lo había tenido todo tan cerca. Ella estaba tan cerca.

Arceus hizo un paso hacía él, mientras una extraña energía lo rodeaba. Él la ignoró. Ya le daba igual.

Según sus planes originales, después de que su primer plan fallará (el de clonar a su hija para devolverle la vida), originó este, basándose en algunas teorías que había oído de la mano de los astrónomos y físicos más importantes del mundo. Se decía que, aunque podían existir infinitos universos, las probabilidades eran finitas, por lo que, era muy probable de que en algún universo en vez de morir ella, hubiese muerto él. Su plan... consistía en usar a Arceus para ir a ese universo, y así poder estar con ella.

Era irónico todo lo que había hecho con tal de recuperar a su hija, y sabía que, de estar ella viva, no lo hubiese aceptado. Pero, lo peor que le puede pasar en esta vida a un padre es tener que enterrar a un hijo. Como a él le había ocurrido.

Después de haber perdido a su esposa en el parto, él solo se había dedicado a criar a su hija. Se había convertido en su razón de existir.

Desgraciadamente, un mal día, un ladrón entró en su casa en la oscura noche, para lo que ya se sabe, robar. El índice de criminalidad de ese entonces estaba subiendo, para egoísmo de aquellas bandas organizadas que vivían a expensas de los demás. Eran parásitos asociales.

Esa noche, podrían haber elegido su habitación, en vez de la de su hija, para entrar. Eran violentos, y ella se defendió. Él le había enseñado que debía hacerlo... y, en ocurrir se había sentido culpable por ello.

Vagó por el mundo buscando un objetivo, hasta que se encontró con la Genetista. Era una mujer hermosa, así como despiadada. Ella quería dominar el mundo. Odiaba a la humanidad que le había impuesto un rol social inferior que al de los humanos macho. Ella quería acabar con ello. Él le contó lo que había descubierto acerca de la vieja leyenda de Arceus, con la que ella podría controlar el mundo a su gusto y semejanza con su poder, y ella le prometió que le clonaría a su hija.

Algo no fue bien... y bueno, crearon a una chica idéntica a ella, pero que desgraciadamente no llegaba a los mínimos mentales pedidos para mantener una conversación con ella. Un Abra servía de enlace, y servía para que ella hiciese todo lo que le pedían.

-Yo...-Jadeó él, mientras pensaba en la manera de enfrentarse a Arceus, dando como resultado que siempre aniquilaría a sus pokémon, y posiblemente a él mismo. Era el pokémon definitivo, al cual ni tan siquiera diez Mewtwo podrían derrotar.

La energía que rodeaba al legendario ser se acumuló en una bola de energía dorada, alrededor de la cabeza del pokémon, mientras que, en el suelo, Alcayuco posaba su pistola sobre su cabeza. Era fácil. Un disparo, y se terminaba todo. Si su último plan había fracasado, y el pokémon parecía dispuesto a acabar con él, no había nada mejor que hacer que la agonía fuera menor. El mismo terminaría con todo. O eso creyó.

Su Zorua se había puesto delante suyo, y, usando sus ilusiones, se transformó en su hija.

Era una chica esbelta, tendría veinte años cuando murió. De pelo corto y negro, con unas finas gafas. Vestía con una camiseta blanca y una falda larga negra. Estaba de rodillas delante de él, y le daba la mano.

El rayo de energía apareció detrás suyo, cambiando de color dorado a rojizo, y mientras atravesaba tanto al pokémon como al entrenador, Duard pudo observar con claridad como el viejo extendió una mano hacía la ilusión, e incluso se pudo permitir sentir lástima por él. Después, el pokémon legendario desapareció por donde vino.

_Epílogo: Quince años después..._

Se dice que aquellos que escriben la historia acostumbran a matizarla, reescribirla y interpretarla de manera en que se pueda sacar algún beneficio nato de lo que ocurrió hace tiempo. Pero siempre lo hacen los vencedores.

Siempre que alguien tenga el poder, lo usará para beneficiar a aquellos que le pueden dar más beneficios en un futuro próximo.

La verdad es simplemente un matiz, y no siempre lo que se cree verídico termina siéndolo.

Arrogantes son aquellos que, creyéndose superiores y creyendo inferiores al resto, son capaces de modificar a su antojo la historia para adecuarla a los intereses del momento.

Estúpidos aquellos que se crean sin reflexionar las palabras vacuas de alguien que se refugia detrás de un trozo de tela que tiene un sentido artificial.

Aún recuerdo esa figura, de aquel hombre que desapareció junto con lo que se suponía que era el pokémon más fuerte de la Tierra. Aquel que había aterrado al mundo en el siglo pasado, y al cual se le pudo derrotar con el uso de la palabra.

Quince años es mucho tiempo, y muchas cosas han ocurrido desde ese entonces. La guerra no dejó nada más que un rastro de desolación y de grandes aprovechados que dieron su versión de lo ocurrido y se lucraron por ello.

Miles de voces, decenas de ellas importantes, quedaron selladas ese día. Desprestigiadas, difamadas. Las imágenes que se usaron del conflicto fueron modificadas y sacadas de contexto. Tan solo una cosa quedó clara, y fue el hecho de que alguien, según dicen, quiso conquistar el mundo con esas acciones, nada más lejos de la verdad.

Arceus apareció y desapareció en un tiempo récord. Aquello que se suponía que iba a controlarlo no consiguió su objetivo y la mayoría del mundo se creyó lo que decían los gobernantes.

Actualmente hay muchos menos derechos que anteriormente, e incluso se ha prohibido el uso de pokémon entre los civiles. Tan solo unos pocos ahora tienen ese privilegio. Y la mayoría de veces pertenecen a ese credo, esa estirpe de gente que se aprovechó de la ocasión para quedarse con todo el poder.

Estoy seguro que tu no hubieras querido esto... de hecho, aunque cada uno de ellos tuviera su punto de vista, al fin y al cabo todos luchaban por lo mismo. La libertad de ser quienes ellos quisieran ser.

Los métodos no es que fueran los más adecuado. Quizás si que se les fue de la mano, pero lo que buscaban fue aquello que perdieron con esas acciones.

La guerra, no es un conflicto en el que uno gana y el otro pierde. Es un conflicto donde todos pierden, y alguien aprovecha la situación para ganar.

Cada vez que observó ese árbol, lo veo allí, esperando. Ese Xatu, aquel que me ayudó a escapar de Barcelona sigue allí, en aquel viejo árbol milenario, observando el cielo. No se en que momento se encuentra del futuro, pero, a veces pienso que le sigue esperando.

Crear un vínculo con un Xatu es una de las cosas más difíciles que hay en la vida. Incluso conmigo aún no ha hablado nunca. Aunque, sé que con él hablaba. Él consiguió atraerle lo suficiente como para que deseará estar cerca suyo toda su vida.

No se que aventuras tuvieron, ni tampoco que ocurrió con todas aquellas voces de aquellos que participaron en el conflicto de Arceus, pero solo sé una cosa. Los que sobrevivimos fuimos despreciados. Quisieron apagar nuestras voces.

Hace quince años, soñé con historias románticas. Con pasar mi vida cerca de un ser querido, y seguir la corriente. Pero un Magmar y unos seres de negro me quitaron todo aquello que alguna vez quise. A ellos tres. A mi familia. Me lo quitaron todo.

Ahora... tan solo queda una sombra de lo que alguna vez fui. Cada vez que me pongo este sombrero y esta gabardina, recuerdo aquello por lo que todos lucharon y perdieron. Y quizás va siendo hora de que el telón de abra de nuevo. Tarde o temprano de las garras de su control total de la población escondiéndose detrás de las palabras "seguridad" saldrá una llama, y cuando ese momento llegue, el Ranger Negro volverá a surcar los cielos.


End file.
